Becomes of
by lorddior
Summary: nothing was ever meant to promise eternity. SBRL AU placed in the victorian ages
1. Chapter 1

Title: Becomes of

Ratings: PG 13- 15

Warnings: This is a AU fic for SB/RL placed in the 19th century. If you do not like this pairing, please do not read.

May be slightly OoC(or a lot. It really depends on the reader)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP series. The fabulous characters are not mine, and I am just borrowing them from JKR

A/N: This is the second fic I have written after 'the one inspiration'. It is a sequel to the first fic I've written. I appreciate reviews from anyone who loves it or hates it. Just review once you've read the story:D

* * *

"Wait," James rumpled his hair. "One more time." 

"I fail to understand what your idea of 'one' is, James." Sirius sighed, laughing nonetheless.

They were sitting on the edge of the river, dipping their feet in the rushing, clear water. The sun was high, and mercilessly heated everything in the mid summer day.

"Shush." James gave a warning look. "Do you honestly wish that your friend spoiled his one and only chance of proposing to the beautiful, luminous, breath taking, wonderful goddess?"

Sirius sighed and waved a hand. "Continue."

James cleared his throat, and put on his serious, sincere expression, that Severus claimed that Lily would some day slap him for.

"Lily," he started, and glared at Sirius who was threatening to laugh.

"James." Sirius managed through muffled laughter. This was just too much for a young man to handle on such a nice day.

"I understand what a worthless man I am." James started, surprisingly humbly.

"Yes, indeed you are." Sirius replied, with the look Lily often gave to James. "I am surprised that you can call yourself a man when I know how revolting your table manners are."

"You're supposed to just be quiet and nod!" James tried to push Sirius, but ended up falling into the river.

"I thought you wanted to really practice." Sirius laughed, throwing a rope to James. "And please do not ever try to propose near a river. I am sure she would think a man who cannot swim is rather pitiful."

"So true." a voice replied from behind.

Sirius abruptly turned around to find Lily Evans standing right behind them with a bunch of flowers. James made an odd choking sound as he sucked in a great amount of water.

"Ms. Evans." Sirius bowed. "I see you have picked up our dear Snape's old habit of announcing yourself in a rather unexpected way?"

"Very true." Lily seemed amused. "It seems the easiest way."

"How long have you been listening to us?" James asked his voice full of panic, desperately hanging onto the rope.

"I have only known your presence as I heard a splash, James." Lily retorted rather coldly, but her eyes were warm.

"That is rather heartbreaking for James." Sirius sniggered, pulling James near land. "He would have to do everything all over now, and without any sufficient rehearsing."

As soon as James was near land, he tried to grab Sirius and pull him in as well.

"I know you cannot swim James." Sirius warned. "I know how to swim, but you simply will drown to death. From your better judgment, you may have noticed that it would be unwise to drag me into the water as well, since I may be too busy saving myself if so."

James glared at Sirius, but said nothing else until he was pulled back onto solid land.

"How I ended up with a man who swims no better than a fly is truly a mystery." Lily sighed, tutting at James who was now kissing the ground. "I've always fancied sailors when I was younger, and was confident that I would be able to be wedded to one some day."

"I could become a sailor, if you wanted." James said hurriedly, getting up and trying to straighten himself. "After all sailors don't need to swim do they?"

Lily snorted.

"Sending you to join a crew would be as good as sending you to hell itself." she said.

"And before he drowns again, Ms. Evans," Sirius interfered patting his despaired friend on the back. "you may wish to listen to what James has to announce."

"Is that so?" Lily asked, bending her eyebrow. "Well then, I believe I am prepared."

"I am sure James is as well." Sirius gave James a reassuring grin and turned to Lily, saying his farewell, and left the two alone by the river. Hopefully, Lily would not take advantage of it after James is finished.

* * *

"How is your health?" Sirius asked, as he parted from Remus. 

"Improving." Remus replied, burying his face into Sirius' chest.

Sirius placed a soft kiss on the top of Remus' head and rested his chin there.

"Shall we practice?"

"Although I do feel the need to do so," Remus said, smiling and looking up into Sirius' stormy eyes. "I simply cannot bring myself to."

"That surely seems to be a problem." Sirius replied, caressing Remus' cheek. "Then what would you prefer to do?"

"Practice." Remus replied, smiling contently. "In a different sense."

Ever since Sirius' return from Moscow, and Remus' slight improvement in health, they seemed to try and make up for all the things they had not had during the four months of separation. Of course, they did not dare cross 'the line of decency and subtleness' as they put it. It was certainly necessary for both of them, since neither of their parents knew that Mr. Sirius Black was something more than a music tutor to Remus, and that Mr. Remus Lupin was something more than a pupil to Sirius.

"You are not planning to leave for Moscow any time soon, I hope?" Remus asked playfully as they finally put themselves in seat to practice nothing else than music.

"Never am I going to Moscow again." Sirius shuddered. "I nearly lost my fingers, and you would not have appreciated that, would you?"

"I assure you, I would have been devastated." Remus replied touching Sirius' long, slender, yet strong fingers.

"Now," Sirius straightened his garments, before he flipped through the etudes. "How was dinner with the..." he trailed off, and waved his hand.

"Carlons." Remus finished for him. "They were quite pleasant. Only, their daughter was rather..." this time he trailed off with a slight frown.

"Interrogating, pompous, idiotic, infuriating, dim, humorless, rude, ugly.." Sirius listed out words that he might use to describe women who visited Remus.

"Sirius!" Remus slapped him on the back of his hand. "That is being rude."

Sirius shrugged. "Are you suggesting that she was rather pleasant, intelligent, kind, gorgeous.."

"That is enough." Remus cut him off. "I have had enough of your childish glossary."

"And you, my dear, are no better." Sirius snorted, though with affection. "If you do not appreciate my vocabulary, perhaps you may be successful in describing the young lady in a single word this time?"

"She was..." Remus started, as Sirius made sure he was aware that he had Sirius' full attention. "Interesting."

Sirius let out a laugh.

"You make it sound as though she is some sort of an experiment." he managed, and went back to laughing.

"And you made her sound as though she was a troll and then a princess." Remus reminded Sirius, shoving him slightly. "You have no right to say such things of my word choice."

Sirius only continued to laugh, before he finally regained himself to cling onto the grand piano.

"Now," Sirius started, his eyes red rimmed from the tears of laughter. "Do inform me of this young lady." he waved a hand before starting to press several cords.

"She is certainly kind natured." Remus said thoughtfully. "Only she did seem a bit odd when she tried to state something like animal rights."

"Animals do deserve to be respected," Sirius said, almost missing a cord trying to suppress the laughter that rose in him once more. "but I doubt the law holds any rights for animals."

"Well, it seemed rather a rightful idea," Remus continued. "if only she had not refused to eat the pork, stating that it was just cruel to slaughter an animal."

"What did she eat for supper, if she refused fine meat?" Sirius asked, truly curious as he flipped a page.

"She had fish instead." Remus replied, the edges of his lips twisting slightly. "I found that rather ironic, for she did not seem to mind, if not acknowledge, that fish had to be beheaded thoroughly before being cooked, which is far crueler than only having one's throat split."

"Really, Mr. Lupin." Sirius mused, teasingly. "If I had any idea of what thoughts ponder in you head so often, I would never had bothered to offer lessons to you at all. I fear I will find myself with a split throat one afternoon, and you stating that I should be grateful for you not beheading me."

Remus snorted.

"And if I knew any better of your terrible sense of humor, I would never had accepted anything from you." he said ignoring the supposedly injured look on Sirius' face, which quickly turned into a smile.

"I do hope you did not converse with the young lady as you do with me." Sirius said, still smiling.

"Of course not." Remus pretended to sound scandalous. "I only lose my manners in speech when around you, Sirius." he sighed before continuing. "However, it is becoming quite tiresome to be kind to women I do not know nor like."

"And tedious to listen to their constant small talk and cackles, yes." Sirius agreed, nodding. "Do your parents know that you do not enjoy these sort of .social gatherings?"

Remus shook his head.

"I doubt they do." he started. "They did not recognize my interest in arts before I confessed. There is no possible way that they would notice that I do not enjoy meeting different females every few days."

Sirius nodded, and smiled as he finished the last cord, turning to Remus.

"Now, please do follow, Mr. Lupin."

* * *

"I did it!" James galloped into the inn. "I did it!" 

Severus sighed, after sending a little girl away by giving her a candy.

"What gibberish are you babbling about now, Potter?" he asked.

"I, James Potter, is now to finally retire from our small group of bachelors." James announced proudly.

"She accepted?" Sirius asked, surprised and glad at the same time.

"Yes!" James beamed. "And she was close to tears when I ended."

"You are sure it was not tears of ridicule?" Severus asked, slyly.

"No!" James denied, sounding slightly offended. "She agreed and was touched."

"I am truly glad for you, James." Sirius congratulated. "Has she said when?"

"No." James replied, still beaming in a rather ridiculous matter. "But she said she would give me her hand when I join the crew and bring her a pearl back from the Caribbean seas."

Silence fell, as James looked expectantly for further congratulations.

"I believe," Severus finally started with a snigger. "That she actually accepted you to have the joy to present with you a happy death, leaving you to believe that you died for the sake of true love."

James face dropped.

"That is the most illogical and absurd theory I have ever heard you utter, Snape." Sirius announced, after glaring at him. "I sense that you are actually saying that out of jealousy that you will be the only remaining bachelor now that James is marrying Ms. Evans, and Peter is to be engaged to Ms. Lydia Johnes."

Severus snorted.

"And I find a likely hint in the air you speak, that you are not a bachelor, Black."

"Of course he is not a bachelor!" James retorted. "He has a lover!"

"A lover who will only remain as a lover alone." Severus finished with a sneer.

"What, may I ask, do you mean by that?" Sirius asked slowly and fiercely.

"Surely you do not trust that both your parents will approve to marriage?" Severus asked. "Do they even acknowledge the fact that their sons are homosexuals?"

"I cannot say they do." Sirius replied. "However, that is merely for we have not acknowledged them.."

"Do tell me Black," Severus started, rolling his eyes. "do you honestly think that they will allow you to stay together, once they have known what you to are to one another?"

Sirius stared blankly at him, and James snorted.

"Why not?" he asked in a challenging voice.

"I do not believe god could have created a dimmer creature than yourself, Potter, but let me explain." Severus continued in a serious tone, contrary to his precious words full of sarcasm. "Black's father will disapprove for he believes the fact that he being a homosexual will cause his reputations to wither and fall. Mr. Lupin's parents will not approve for they expect their son to get happily married, and produce the heir of the Lupin family."

"Surely, they cannot be than closed minded." James commented, rather unsurely.

"No," Sirius began, his face pale and voice bitter with realization. "Snape is right for once."

* * *

Review is always welcomed! Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Becomes of

Ratings: PG 13- 15

Warnings: This is a AU fic for SB/RL placed in the 19th century. If you do not like this pairing, please do not read.

May be slightly OoC(or a lot. It really depends on the reader)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP series. The fabulous characters are not mine, and I am just borrowing them from JKR

A/N: This is the second fic I have written after 'the one inspiration'. It is a sequel to the first fic I've written. I appreciate reviews from anyone who loves it or hates it. Just review once you've read the story:D

* * *

Ever since Sirius had been successful in Moscow, Mr. Black only expected more from his son. He continued to nag Sirius when he was not composing, and made Sirius go through long hours of practice under his supervision. It was not at all effective, for Sirius had started to increasingly despise his own father ever since he had shown complete authority when he had sent Sirius to Moscow, and could not bother less of how displeased his father was for his lack of effort in music. 

"Sirius," Mr. Black entered, and Sirius let out a quiet sigh.

"Yes father?" he asked, without turning to face Mr. Black.

"I do not care, nor is bothered by the fact that you are not interested in women, who seem to be fit for a future wife," Mr. Black started his usual lecture. "nor am I disturbed by the fact that I may never see my grandchildren. However, I am quite upset when I see you are not practicing nor composing."

"I cannot always, and only compose and practice everyday, father." Sirius stated, trying to sound polite. "Besides, I have already composed a rather lengthy piece the day before..."

"Which deserved to be sent to the bin." Mr. Black finished. "It was not original at all, and it did not have any harmony of whatsoever. Also, you forgot to add several chords that would have made the whole score atleast worth glancing twice."

Sirius frowned.

"If that is the case, father, I do not mind it being sent to the bin at all." he retorted calmly. "If you decide that it is not worth a second glance, I assure you, I will not regret it even if it is no longer existent."

Mr. Black sighed.

"I understand that composing may become slightly tiresome from time to time, and practicing rather tedious. However, it is all for your own good."

Sirius had to try very hard to restrain a snort from escaping himself.

"Well, father," he started, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "If you understand and sympathize of what difficult tasks you are asking from me every day, I fail to see why you will not let me enjoy the rest I deserve."

Mr. Black frowned slightly.

"Very well," he pulled out a stool from under the desk. "If it is small talk that you wish to share, feel free to do so."

"I have no small talk to share, father." Sirius replied. "I merely want some rest."

Mr. Black gave Sirius a disbelieving look, but stood up.

"I see you refuse to socialize as well." he started. "Something must be bothering you, am I right?"

Sirius refused to reply, and turned away completely.

"If there is something that is troubling you, always tell me son." Mr. Black said, as he was now left to face only his son's back. "I shall leave you to your thoughts now."

* * *

"You seem to be in a horrid mood." Remus said, as he greeted Sirius. 

Sirius said nothing, and as soon as the servant left, he pushed Remus against the wall and started to kiss him fiercely.

"Sirius!" Remus seemed rather startled by Sirius' sudden actions, and finally managed to shove Sirius away only when they parted. "Is there a problem?"

"Would your parents disapprove of me when they realize our relationship?" Sirius asked in a desperate and quick tone, fearing the possible answer.

"Pardon?" Remus seemed a bit blank at the unexpected question.

"Would they disapprove?" Sirius asked again.

"I cannot say I am sure of how they shall react." Remus seemed disheveled. "Why do you ask?"

"If they do not approve, how are we to remain together?" Sirius asked, sitting down on the nearest chair and burying his face in his hands.

"Is there any reason why we should tell them?" Remus asked, still quite confused of Sirius' unusual behavior. "If we do not tell them, they will not know, thus not having any reason to disapprove."

Sirius suddenly looked up. He seemed impressed.

"Why has that never occurred to me?" he asked, suddenly relaxing.

"I believe that you were to busy adjusting to the realization that they would not approve if they knew." Remus smiled. "You never think of procedures that should be taken before. You tend to jump to conclusions, and do not assume what may lead to such results."

Sirius chuckled.

"How very cunning of you to notice my logical fallacy, my dear."

Remus snorted.

"However, there is a possibility they would start to suspect us if you continued to visit me on days when there are no lessons."

Sirius blinked a few times, as if confused.

"We do not have any lessons today?"

Remus nodded.

"Very well." Sirius sat up. "Shall we go for a walk?"

* * *

"Father feels that I am being idle." Sirius started, as the subject of James' recent proposal started to fade. 

"Idle?" Remus repeated. "Why is that so?"

"He finds it disdainful that I do not compose these days." Sirius explained, looking up at the blue skies full of white, fluffy clouds. "And he despised my last piece of work."

"It was a fine piece!" Remus exclaimed. "Why would he not like it?"

"He seemed to want to call it a cliché." Sirius sounded bitter. "I would like to see him composing instead of me for once."

Remus paused for a moment, only concentrating on the path before he started.

"You would not want me to say that he only wants you to succeed, I am sure?"

"Of course!" Sirius said, looking at Remus with eyes of disbelief. "You are not supposed to support my father."

Remus smiled. "But it is true."

"I take it that you would not mind if he sent me to America this time?" Sirius snorted, nearly walking straight into a low tree branch.

"Well, I see no reason why your father would send you to America, since they seem less interested in concerts and more interested in railroads." Remus replied. "Paris or Rome is more likely."

"Do you wish me to be sent to Paris?" Sirius asked shocked.

"No, of course not." Remus sighed as he walked past a puddle. "I am merely stating that your father would send you to Paris if he wishes to make your reputation further known."

"I doubt he would." Sirius started. "He sent my younger brother to Paris just because he knew that he would have to see less of him."

"You have a younger brother?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Yes." Sirius replied, frowning slightly. "Have I not told you?"

"You certainly have not." Remus said, frowning equally.

"I see." Sirius looked up to the skies once more before continuing. "My father decided that my younger brother held no musical talents, despised him for that, and sent him to Paris as soon as he turned nine, to study art instead."

Remus was rather taken aback.

"He sent your brother away when he was nine because he found that your brother had no ear for music?"

"I hope that has proved what sort of man my father is." Sirius said bitterly. "He only cares for music and would sorrow if I died, not for the fact that he has lost a son, but has lost a fine musician."

"That is not true." Remus started, a bit shocked from Sirius' increasingly pessimistic view of his own father. "He does love you as a son. Why else would he want you to succeed?"

"To fulfill the dreams he has failed to pursue himself." Sirius said in a biting tone. "He cares not for his own sons."

Remus sighed, and decided to change the subject.

"My cousin is visiting our family from France." he started in a cheerful tone, that would hopefully distract Sirius.

"Is that so?" Sirius asked, slightly brighter than a few seconds ago.

"Yes." Remus replied, relieved that Sirius was paying attention. "He is from my father's family, meaning he is French, and he plans to stay with us for the remaining summer."

"That sounds like pleasant news." Sirius smiled. "Is he the same age as we are?"

"No, he is two years above us." Remus replied, mentally checking if it is correct.

"He is very old, if so." Sirius grinned. "Two more years of life, astonishing! I am surprised that he has lived twenty years until now!"

Remus chuckled.

"Please Sirius, if any, he has tasted no such bitterness of life. He was brought up with ample supply of everything, has two loving parents and sisters, is very healthy, and is also engaged to a young lady."

"I hope you are not jealous of the last part?" Sirius asked, clearly joking.

"Of course not!" Remus denied. "Why should I?"

"I do not see any particular reason as well, seeming as I am perfect for you." Sirius replied, putting on his proud, arrogant expression.

"You are truly absurd." Remus smiled, shaking his head. "Very, very absurd."

"That is truly heartbreaking, that I believe I cannot bear to listen to it twice." Sirius said as they approached the clearing of the forest to reveal a grassy field and cliff.

"I speak of nothing but the truth." Remus said, before the warm breeze washed through him.

Sirius smiled and wrapped an arm around Remus.

"I daresay that is something that I cannot deny." he placed a kiss on Remus' forehead. "Now, I believe this is a new view." he guided Remus to the edge of the cliff as another wind swept past them.

* * *

"Joining the crew on such a day." Severus tutted. "How ridiculous." 

"Well, it is the day the crew returns, isn't it?" Peter asked, trying to block the wind that was blowing uncontrollably.

"Although joining the crew to sail when a storm is about to approach seems unreasonable, since James is eager to retrieve the pearl as soon as possible, I see no reason why he shouldn't sail." Sirius commented, as they approached the inn to collect James.

However, they soon found that the door of the inn was locked.

"He must have locked himself in." Peter said, failing to open the door.

"As if we don't know, Pettigrew." Severus snorted before calling James. "Potter! Open the damned door!"

There was no reply.

"James!" Sirius shouted in turn, attempting to block the wind out of his face. "It's us! It's me, mate!"

"Damnation!" Someone shouted from inside the inn. "James! Why have you locked the door?"

The door swung open, to reveal a frustrated Mr. Potter, and James who was just getting down the stairs with an enormous bag.

"What are you? Moving?" Severus asked dryly, as James heaved the bag over his shoulder.

"Yes, moving to the ship of course." James replied, clearly taking Severus' question quite literally. "Good bye, father."

"Good luck son." Mr. Potter hugged James. "Be careful, and make sure you bring home some seasoning."

As James stepped out the inn, and the door closed behind him, Peter asked blankly.

"Seasoning? What seasoning?"

James shrugged before grumbling.

"His one and only son may die while sailing, and all he can ask for is seasoning. I don't even know what seasoning he wants!"

"Just buy small amounts of everything." Sirius said helpfully. "He will not be needing too much of one sort, since seasoning isn't used in large amounts."

"Good idea." James said, as he put a mental note. "Now, where are we to go?"

"The crew will be arriving on boat today." Peter explained. "I am positive they haven't arrived yet, but I'm sure they will be here soon."

The four of them hurried to river, which gave a rather morose feeling due to the grey sky above.

"They're not here!" James nearly shouted, as another strong wind swept pass them.

"Of course they are not here, Potter!" Severus snarled, also shouting a bit for the wind made his word incoherent. "The waters will not be easy to sail in on such a day!"

"Then what do we do?" James asked, desperately. "What if they don't make it?"

"Of course they will make it!" Sirius found himself shouting as well. "Just wait for a moment!"

Soon enough, a boat came floating perilously in the waters, just before it stopped at deck.

"This is your chance, mate." Sirius gave James a reassuring grin before pushing him forwards.

"Problem, lad?" A man with a large beard who seemed to be in charge of the boat asked James.

"I wish to join your crew, sir!" James replied, trying keep himself from shivering.

"You do?" The man wish the bushy beard seemed to consider for a while. "Tell me, are you afraid of death?"

James gave his friends an unsure look asking for reassurance. Peter shook his head desperately.

"Ummm..." James tried to interpret what Peter actually wanted him to say. "No..?" it came out more as a question that as an answer.

"Good enough." The man said, shifting slightly so that James could step onto the ship. "Welcome to our ship."

* * *

"Mr. Potter actually joined the crew?" Remus asked, incredulous. "I remember you informing me that he is helpless in water!" 

"He most certainly is." Sirius replied, still a bit chilled from the wind outside. "However, I doubt he will die of drowning. He can still float quite well."

"Are you not a very considerate friend." Remus sighed, as he handed Sirius a cup of tea.

"James always says something frighteningly similar to that." Sirius said, as he took the warm tea into his hands. "Thank you."

Remus nodded before he changed the subject of their conversation.

"My cousin will be arriving tomorrow." he said as he stirred his tea.

"In this weather?" Sirius asked, rather surprised. "It seems as though a storm is approaching!"

"Yes," Remus seemed thoughtful. "But then again, you were the one to send your dear friend to the sea as well, were you not?" he sipped his tea, before coughing.

Sirius stood up the moment Remus started to cough, and wrapped his arms around Remus.

"I am not as ill as I was last winter, Sirius." Remus managed to say through inconsistent coughs, shoving away Sirius' arms.

"Yes, indeed." Sirius replied, still refusing to remove his arms. "However, you do understand that tuberculosis is never fully cured?"

"And I do not see how you strangling me with your arms is going to help in the process of curing." Remus snapped, hating the thought of never being fully cured of this illness. "Also, I would like you to know that I am not at all grateful by the fact that you have informed me of the permanence of this illness."

"I am truly sorry." Sirius said, sighing slightly. "I did not intend to disturb you."

"It is only the weather." Remus tried to blame his conditions to the grey, dark, and chilly weather. "The weather is a bit too cold for summer, not to mention damp."

"I cannot do anything of the dampness," Sirius started as he started to move closer to Remus. "however, I may be able to keep you warm." he kissed Remus softly on neck.

Remus laughed as the familiar ticklish, yet pleasant feeling spread where Sirius' lips met.

"If I had not known better, Sirius, I would have considered you as a complete pervert trying to seduce me." He announced, laughing slightly.

Sirius smiled against Remus' neck.

"You really must learn to have more faith in your intellect, Remus." he started as he slid in the space between Remus and the back of the chair. "For that is exactly what I was attempting." he turned Remus' face to kiss him thoroughly.

"Although I am very much willing, Sirius," Remus started as they parted only for air. "I must say that this is a rather horrid time to..." but he never got to finish his words, as he gasped when Sirius started to kiss his way down Remus' neck, undoing his shirt at the same time.

"You were saying?" Sirius asked teasingly, as slid his hand down Remus' bare chest.

"Father and mother are home, and so are the servants." Remus managed to grasp Sirius' arm to seize further movement. "This is really not the right time to do this."

Sirius stopped every action, and shifted to face Remus completely.

"You do not wish to proceed?" he asked, looking straight into Remus' eyes that were now a dark and gold in color.

Remus hesitated.

"I wish to," he kept hold of Sirius' arm. "Not now. Not here."

"Then when?" Sirius asked, growing slightly impatient. "Where?"

Remus could feel that Sirius was growing impatient as he always stopped things when they were threatened to lose control.

"Later." Remus tried to sooth Sirius, but was only met by a disappointed and frustrated look in Sirius' eyes. "Somewhere other than here."

"You rarely leave the house!" Sirius exclaimed, truly frustrated and infuriated now. "The only time you leave the mansion is when you are out for a walk."

Remus could not look Sirius into the eyes, as he pondered.

"Well.." Remus started, not really knowing what will pacify Sirius at this point. "Perhaps some time when my parents are not here. When they are out for other matters."

Sirius snorted.

"Then you shall fear the servants, and if the servants are herded out of the house for vacation, you will then fear the birds."

"That is not true!" Remus said, slightly hurt by the way Sirius was acting towards his hesitance.

Sirius did not answer, but instead sighed, sliding out from his seat behind Remus.

"I shall look up to the day when you are willing." Sirius said, taking a seat across from Remus, and picking up his slightly cold tea.

Remus nodded, and looked out of the window where the trees were shaking violently from the winds.

* * *

"James not being here is rather odd." Peter muttered, as he poured himself more wine. 

"Really, Pettigrew." Severus sighed. "It has only been six hours since he has departed, and we have not even spent whole day without his presence yet."

"James was always rather important to Peter." Lily said, as he lounged in her chair. "His absence will of course be the most difficult for Peter."

"Yet, I do not understand why you have all decided to gather in the inn when James is not even here." Sirius said, as he walked near to where his friends were seated. "We could have always met in Ms. Evans' shop, or Peter's bakery, or Snape's house."

"There aren't any drinks available other than here, Sirius." Peter sighed.

"James has certainly succeeded in making you into a drunkard, I see." Sirius raised his eyebrow at Peter's oddly slurred pronunciation, and the two bottles of wine place next to him. "Do not tell me that you have emptied both those bottles alone."

"Severus helped." Peter hiccuped.

"I do not see any glass that Snape would have used." Sirius looked at Severus with a questioning look.

"No, I have not helped Pettigrew drown in alcohol." Severus confirmed, frowning at the now giggling Peter. "However, I swear he was quite sober before you arrived, Black."

"He always reacts slow on alcohol. You know that Snape." Sirius snapped. "You were the one to tease him about the fact that he only reacted to alcohol once another person joined him."

"I sense frustration in your voice, Sirius." Lily started with an amused tone. "And, I must say, it resembles much of James' frustration when he is facing, but is restrained from...situations that are quite arousing for young men." she smiled wickedly.

"The things you utter with those lips, Ms. Evans." Sirius laughed. "We really must suspect your true identity before we allow James to proceed to further dangers in marrying you."

Lily laughed.

"I believe he is already in danger, sailing in this horrid weather, but yes, I am flattered."

"Evil she is..." Peter started, far from sober now. He raised an index finger as if to demonstrate something. "Sending him to, hiccup, the sea, hiccup, when he can barely swim!" he crashed into the table.

Sirius sighed, as he nudged Severus to get up and help him.

"He can float, Peter." he assured the seemingly unconscious Peter, trying to make him stand. "Now, let's get you home, shall we?"

He eyed Severus to hold Peter's other arm.

Just as the two of them finally were able to sustain Peter, they both said farewell to Lily, and left the warm inn to face the severe winds once more.

* * *

Please reivew on what you thought of the chapter:D 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Becomes of

Ratings: PG 13- 15

Warnings: This is a AU fic for SB/RL placed in the 19th century. If you do not like this pairing, please do not read.

May be slightly OoC(or a lot. It really depends on the reader)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP series. The fabulous characters are not mine, and I am just borrowing them from JKR

A/N: This is the second fic I have written after 'the one inspiration'. It is a sequel to the first fic I've written. I appreciate reviews from anyone who loves it or hates it. Just review once you've read the story:D

* * *

Sirius was rather surprised the next morning to find that his clothes were not covered in Peter's vomit from the night before, and that the weather had seemed to have subsided a bit.

The skies were still wet, gray, and cloudy, but there no longer were the strong winds from yesterday.

As he quickly got dressed, and rushed out of the house, he could smell the fresh dew of dawn, that had yet to dry out, damping the grass and soil beneath. He inhaled deeply as fresh air filled his lungs.

Although the clouds would have been the partial reason, Sirius decided that it was still dawn since the sun was not visible yet.

Remus would be still asleep at this hour, and he would certainly not be welcomed at such an early hour. So, Sirius decided to visit the bakery and check on how Peter was.

The bakery, was as always, open.

Inside, Sirius was greeted with the pleasant scent of freshly baked bread and cookies, and was glad to see Peter, who seemed still rather green, standing behind the counter, pounding the dough.

"Good day, Peter?" Sirius asked smiling.

Peter looked up as if he hadn't expected anyone this early.

"Sirius? What are you doing here at this hour?" he accidentally pounded his forefinger as he looked up at Sirius, and howled in pain.

"Sorry to have surprised you mate, but I was the one who remained sober, and you were the one to pass out from alcohol the moment I arrived." Sirius cringed as Peter continued to howl in pain.

"Well," Peter finally managed, tears at the rim of his eyes. "Bread isn't ready yet. Care to wait?"

"Certainly." Sirius replied, deciding that he had nothing else to do, and that it was his duty to fill up James' empty space.

Peter nodded, and turned away to check the oven.

"How did you manage last night?" Peter asked, as he peered into the oven, opened it and shut it once more.

"I was the one who was sober enough to bring you back home, Peter." Sirius reminded Peter again.

"No, no." Peter waved a flour covered hand. "I meant.." he paused hesitantly. "I thought I...puked." he whispered.

Sirius laughed.

"I may inform you, Peter, that I have not received the unpleasant remains of half digested food, but it was rather Snape who had the chance to examine whatever you had eaten earlier, just as any other fine doctor would do."

Peter moaned in despair.

"I have this faint memory of laughing about how silly Severus seemed, covered in puke. Please tell me that it was merely my dream." he looked pleadingly to Sirius.

"I am truly apologetic to inform you that..." Sirius started, but was cut off by the knowingly nodding Peter.

"Fine." Peter seemed as though he was about to be sick again. "I hope he isn't too frustrated with me for spoiling his cloak."

"I am truly surprised that you remember what he was wearing, Peter." Sirius sniggered. "Perhaps you did consider before you vomit. I understand that Snape's cloak seemed less likely to reveal stains since they were darker than mine."

Just then, Sirius saw black clouds seeping from the oven.

"Peter!" he pointed to the oven, and Peter truly seemed as though he was about to faint as he saw his buns being burned.

Before there could be further problems he may cause, Sirius left the bakery as Peter wailed in frustration.

* * *

"Your parents are not at the mansion." Sirius started, a bit frustrated as the still damp grass wet his trousers. "Most of your servants are busy preparing to greet your cousin, and yet you chose to go for a walk instead of just staying in your room." 

"I understand and know your intentions for wanting me to stay in the mansion, Sirius." Remus sighed. "However, you are truly wrong if you believe that it will be safe to attempt anything when I am expected to prepare myself suitable as well."

"Still, a walk in the fields when rain could be pouring at any moment seems a bit unreasonable for you, Remus." Sirius commented. "Your illness.."

"..will not become any worse for getting some fresh air and perhaps a couple drops of rain." Remus finished with a slight frown. "I understand not why people seem so obsessed with my health when I am clearly recovering."

Sirius opened his mouth to start that Remus had not fully recovered, but decided to remain silent, and returned his gaze to the fields.

"Do you remember," Remus started, and Sirius drew his attention away from the fields once more. "the time when you said that this field shall never reveal itself under human supervision?" he turned to Sirius, waiting for a response.

"Certainly." Sirius replied, a bit bewildered by the sudden subject.

Remus smiled before continuing.

"I must say, I thought that you were wrong back then," he glanced at Sirius, who was still wondering where this conversation was heading. "however, after all those times spending time in these fields, I must agree that, it seems to never reveal itself completely."

Sirius couldn't help but smile as Remus looked at him with shining, golden eyes.

"That is very true," he kissed Remus lightly on the forehead. "but one can examine the fields in different states on different conditions of weather, time, light, emotions and so on."

"This will be the first time I have ever visited the field other than a perfectly cloudless and clear day." Remus said, waving a hand around his surroundings. "And I must say, the fields under such dark grey skies are rather different from the previous scenery of the fields."

"Perhaps you will learn to prefer the gothic atmosphere?" Sirius said, as he approached Remus with a sly smile, touching his cheeks.

"Perhaps." Remus said, leaning into Sirius' touch. "However, I must say I never really appreciated the gothic theme. It is too dark for my taste, really, not to mention grotesque. That's why I never liked the Notre Dame. The gargoyles spoiled the view."

"Why, Mr. Lupin," Sirius started, shoving the light brown fringes from Remus' eyes to reveal eyes gleaming in gold. "Some people actually consider gothic quite romantic. Perhaps you are being a bit narrow-minded?"

"Indeed." Remus let out a soft snort. "And I see you creating music in all sorts of themes, do I?"

"Always the reminder and mentor." Sirius smiled, as he pressed his forehead to Remus'. "Always my one and only inspiration."

Just as Sirius was about to press his lips against Remus', he felt something cold and wet wash down him.

"I am truly sorry, Sirius." Remus laughed as he pulled away from Sirius' touch. "But perhaps the gods consider us a bit indiscreet."

Sirius shouted dramatically at the skies.

"You allow Snape to bring back the dead from you, but you shall not tolerate my romance?"

Just then, there was a loud, low rumble of thunder.

As Remus laughed, Sirius sighed.

"I take that as a yes." he said, as he took hold of Remus' hand. "Now, if you do not mind, I shall take my lover to somewhere safe from your eyes."

* * *

"The storm shall seize soon." Sirius remarked as he stepped under the roof of an abandoned cottage. "We shall stay here in the mean time." 

"How many places are in this town?" Remus asked, examining the quickly forming puddles and the empty flower pots around them.

"More than one can imagine." Sirius replied, as he put his overcoat over Remus. "Come now, step in a bit more under the roof. We can't afford you to catch a cold again."

"I have an overcoat, Sirius." Remus replied a bit annoyed at Sirius' protective attitude.

"Well, mine is thicker." Sirius reasoned. "Besides. Overcoat or not, you are still failing to keep yourself from shivering like a helpless bird."

Remus sighed. He was starting to feel a bit chilled as the rain water on his skin steadily grew cooler.

"Come," Sirius said, sitting down on the less wet ground beneath them. "have a seat."

Remus obeyed. He never cared much for garments anyway, and the ground under the roofs seemed too dry to actually spoil them.

As Remus sat down, Sirius pulled him closer so that they wet clothes and bodies pressed against one another.

"Sirius," Remus started. "that is not helping me regain warmth in any possible way."

Sirius smiled, but did not let go.

"You shall feel the warmth in a few moments."

"And by then, the rain shall stop." Remus sighed, peering back into the now faint view due to the pouring rain.

"Perhaps." Sirius replied. "Remus."

"Yes?" Remus turned to Sirius, who was now staring into his eyes.

"The gods above cannot see us now." Sirius said, as he inched a bit closer.

"We are here to get away from the rain, Sirius." Remus said, but did not push Sirius away. "We are not here to do anything else."

"You are too well educated." Sirius said, as he nuzzled Remus' neck. "Up to the point that you seem narrow minded. Where is your sense of adventure and romance?"

"I never understand which part of your mental state informs you that insulting me would actually persuade me." Remus said, smiling as Sirius continued to kiss his damp neck.

"I take that as you are persuaded." Sirius said, grinning as he leaned in closer to Remus' lips.

As the rain poured above them and around them, they kissed deeply. As they parted, Sirius buried his face into Remus' neck, laughing.

"You cannot possibly have any excuses now." he said, kissing the tip of Remus' slightly rosy nose from the chill around them. "We are alone, and we are not in your house."

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Sirius." Remus started as there was another roar of thunder. "But we are under a roof, and we are outdoors."

"Is that to say that, you are to refuse anything other than kisses once more?" Sirius whispered as he started to place kisses on Remus' temple.

"Most likely, yes." Remus replied, laughing as he felt ticklish.

"I must really abduct you and take you to a deserted island one day to go any further than removing your shirt, am I wrong?" Sirius asked, sighing.

"Possibly." Remus replied, as he shoved away Sirius' wet fringe and kissed his forehead. "Though I do not wish you to choose an island anywhere near Russia. I hear it is freezing in such places."

Sirius laughed softly as he proceeded in kissing Remus once more.

* * *

"Remus!" Mrs. Lupin exclaimed as her son and his tutor entered the mansion wet of rain and stained of dirt. "Where have you been?" 

"We were out for some fresh air until we were met by an unexpected storm, mother." Remus lied, as he silently greeted a young man who was lounging on a couch behind Mrs. Lupin.

"Mr. Black, is that true?" Mrs. Lupin asked, turning to Sirius with a worried and slightly annoyed expression.

"Yes, madam." Sirius replied, smiling a convincing, polite smile. "Only, I was able to meet Mr. Lupin later as I myself was searching shelter from the unpredictable down pour."

"I see." Mrs. Lupin replied, sighing. "We were worried terribly. Your father has gone out to search for you, Remus." she eyed Remus. "He went as soon as the rain seized to fall. Now I must send a servant to search him."

"No need, madam." Sirius said hurriedly. "I shall search for him on my way back."

"No, Mr. Black." Mrs. Lupin replied, waving a hand. "You are soaked to the bones. Please sit by the fire with Remus, and I shall send a servant in search for him."

She rushed out of the room, and left three young men behind.

Remus nudged Sirius softly on the ribs and pointed his chin towards the man sitting on the sofa.

"My dear mother often forgets to introduce people to one another." Remus whispered, as he took Sirius hand to guide him to the sofa where the man sat, back to them. "That is why I am often left to do the task myself." he let go of Sirius' hand, and stood infront of the young man, who stood up as well.

The man had light, curly blond hair. It was so blond, that it reminded Sirius of buttercups in summer fields. He had, unlike Remus, darker skin that seemed to be the creations of sun light, and had bright blue eyes, that were rather pale, but not cold. He seemed very different from Remus, seeming very healthy with a well made body, and powerful chin and jaw. For some reason, Sirius had the feeling that this man infront of him preferred riding to reading, and showed no sign of shyness or subtility that Remus had shown at their frist acquaintance, and still showed from time to time, but emitted a rather outgoing and cheerful feeling.

"Henry," Remus started looking up at the man. "This is Mr. Sirius Black."

"Good to meet you, sir." Henry said with a heavy French accent that sent shivers all over Sirius, and leaned in to peck either sides of Sirius' cheek.

Sirius was rather dumbfounded at the unfamiliar greeting, and stood there, a bit embarrassed.

"Henry, that is not funny at the very least!" Remus exclaimed, smiling nonetheless. "Sirius," he started turning to his lover. "he is merely teasing you. You need not be so shocked or anxious."

Sirius nodded, quickly recovering from his recent shock, and smiled to the young Frenchman in front of him, who was also grinning in a rather wicked way.

"As I was saying," Remus continued. "Sirius, this is Mr. Henry Lupin."

Sirius, being totally unfamiliar with pecks for greetings, held out a hand instead, which Henry took with a laugh.

"A perfect English man, are you?" the Frenchman asked laughing and sitting down once more.

"If that was an attempt of flattery, sir, I must say I am not flattered at the least." Sirius said, as he took a seat opposite from Henry. "I have been informed that you French tend to believe us British, rather dull and pretentious."

Henry gave an amused smirk, as he turned to Remus, who had sat between Sirius and Henry.

"You have a very witty friend, cousin." he said nodding to Sirius. "Very smart for British, who are known for their insolence from living in such a small island. The isolated are always the most ignorant."

Remus seemed a bit annoyed of Henry and worried of how Sirius would react, and decided to change the subject before Sirius finally decided to retort in full anger.

"I must inquire, Henry, how did you enjoy the sail to England?" he asked pleasantly. "We have noticed the horrid weather conditions, and were starting to worry that there would be a ship wreckage."

"Do not sound too eager, Remus." Henry remarked, laughing. "I understand you do not enjoy my visits, and you would have hoped for such things to happen."

Remus blushed a bit at that, but did not say anything in particular.

"It sometimes hurts that you think me as such a terrible person, Henry." Remus said, as he leaned back on the armchair he was sitting in. "Surely a cousin is welcome."

"You've hated my visits since I was engaged to Mary, dear cousin." Henry replied. "You are annoyed by the fact that your parents enjoy comparing me to you in that manner."

Remus grew paler at those words, and did not say absolutely anything this time.

"If you are so very well acknowledged of the fact that you are unwelcome, sir," Sirius interrupted, feeling anger rising in this unexpectedly ungrateful man. "I fail to see why you bother to visit Mr. Lupin at all."

"The vine yards are not the best company, Mr. Black." Henry waved a lazy hand. "They make horrible friends and companions."

"I must say, you should be more grateful to the vines, sir." Sirius said, with his dangerously calm voice that, Remus knew, often led to scathing sarcasm.

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"That, sir," Sirius started with a fake charming smile. "is for I shall be surprised if I find a single human being, let alone a single life form, that will be willing to engage in any form of relationship with you."

Henry seemed a bit shocked at first, his blue eyes losing its wicked gleam, but soon let out a laugh.

"Perhaps I have touched on a rather sensitive part of you, Mr. Black." he said between laughs. "Perhaps your pride has been disturbed due to my previous words?"

Sirius, having fulfilled his duty of insulting this petulant Frenchman, smiled truly, and stood up from his seat.

"It has been a great pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin." he said, looking at Henry to make sure he addressed 'Mr. Lupin' to him instead of Remus. "Remus, I shall see you in the near future." he gave a small bow to each of them, and smiled at Remus before leaving the room.

As soon as Sirius left, Henry, after eyeing both his cousin and his friend, leaned closer to Remus, and asked with mischief in his eyes.

"So, Remus." he started, looking into his cousin's amber eyes that had at some point, gained a shining gold tint as they lingered on where Sirius had left. "What is it that you have been doing with that man for you to have spoiled your clothes in mud?"

Remus smiled and shook his head.

"Subtlety was never your strong point, Henry." he said, looking straight back into those blue eyes. "I know what your intentions to that question is, but it is nothing of what you would think." Remus finished in such a calm manner, which often provoked one's curiosity with an odd annoyance.

Henry snorted.

"Well," he said, folding his arms and leaning back against his seat. "that does not deny me of several other possibilities."

* * *

okay, so this chapter is a bit..shorter than the last, but still, I hope you enjoyed it:)

Thanks for those who were kind enough to review, and I hope more people do review.

I live by the reviews I get...Please save me, and review! I'm begging here:'(

the next chapter will be undated soon...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Becomes of

Ratings: PG 13- 15

Warnings: This is a AU fic for SB/RL placed in the 19th century. If you do not like this pairing, please do not read.

May be slightly OoC(or a lot. It really depends on the reader)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP series. The fabulous characters are not mine, and I am just borrowing them from JKR

A/N: This is the second fic I have written after 'the one inspiration'. It is a sequel to the first fic I've written. I appreciate reviews from anyone who loves it or hates it. Just review once you've read the story:D

Thank you PaddyWaddy, for pointing out that Charles is an Englsih name:) I wasn't paying much attention...got too caught up in naming the character.

Sorry! That won't happen again;D

Thank you for those who have reviewedXD You are the ones who keep me alive. Enjoy and review please!

* * *

Sirius moaned as he and his father approached the mansion that evening.

"I believe that you had learned to respect my opinions before holding performances for the Lupins." he implied, as they climbed up the hill.

"You never seemed to mind." Mr. Black replied simply. "I thought you had grown comfortable with such evenings, especially being so friendly with young Mr. Lupin."

"However, you noticed the Lupins have a guest." Sirius said, slightly annoyed at his father's nonchalance. It was rather strange, for he was never this bothered with his father's attitudes before the trip to Moscow.

"Yes," Mr. Black said joyfully. "I heard he is from France." he seemed enthusiastic of the particular piece of information.

Sirius let out a silent, yet wistful sigh as they stood infront of the door of the mansion.

* * *

The performance, as always, had been very successful. Although Sirius did have to suppress himself from simply spoiling it due to his distaste towards Henry, he managed to do as perfectly as ever. 

"Thank you for not spoiling the performance out of spite." Remus whispered, as Sirius came to sit near him. "I know you do not approve of him, but he means good."

Sirius snorted.

"You see only good in everyone, Remus." he said, looking at the two most recently distasteful people talking to one another. "Father must be discussing something of how Paris is perfect for the social life of artists. I wonder why he does not bother to inquire such matters to Regulus." he scowled as his father and Henry both let out a laugh.

Just as Remus was about to put a hand on Sirius', Mr. Lupin emerged, his face slightly flushed from alcohol.

"Care for a drink, Mr. Black?" he asked, holding out a glass.

"Thank you, sir." Sirius smiled politely as if he had been smiling the whole time, and took the glass.

"Remus," Mr. Lupin said, holding out a glass of sparkling wine. "you cannot have anything stronger than wine..."

"I did not wish to have any sort of beverage, father." Remus cut his father short, not taking the glass of wine.

"Very well." Mr. Lupin put down the glass on the small table. "Forgive my son's rudeness, Mr. Black." he started, as he looked at Remus, before turning back to Sirius.

"I used to be able to please him with a drink, but now it seems not enough for him." he sipped his drink, and let out a content sigh. "Perhaps it is time for him to be wedded to a lady, as his cousin Mr. Lupin has."

Both Sirius and Remus paled slightly, but Mr. Lupin seemed to fail to notice as he was quite drunk.

"Do you not agree, Mr. Black?" Mr. Lupin asked to Sirius.

Sirius was always quick in recovery, and was smiling once again.

"Perhaps, sir. However, Mr. Lupin seems a bit young for marriage. After all, his dear cousin Mr. Lupin is a few years elder than himself."

"Eighteen seems old enough." Mr. Lupin reasoned. "Besides, Remus has achieved further mental maturity than dear Henry."

"Perhaps he should be able to explore more of the world instead of women and children, at such an age, sir." Sirius responded. "Truth is that, one cannot explore anything out of their garden once they turn elder enough that they find difficulties in merely standing on their own feet. Then would be the appropriate time to finally appreciate women and have offspring."

"Perhaps you dislike women, Mr. Black." Mr. Lupin observed with an amused smile. "Or perhaps you look down on the elders. Then again, it could just be your nature of an artist with a free mind and soul. I cannot say which, but you seemed to be quite opposed to marriage under the age of twenty." he took another sip from his glass. "When do you plan to wed, Mr. Black?"

"I cannot say I have an exactly planned schedule for my life, sir." Sirius replied, looking at Remus who had now taken the glass of sparkling wine and was clutching it rather tightly. "However, I doubt it shall be in the near future."

"Hmm." Mr. Lupin nodded, and turned to his son. "I see you have accepted the drink, my son?"

"Yes, father." Remus replied quietly, and took a long sip on the wine that shimmered in the light.

* * *

"I have been talking to Mr. Lupin, Sirius." Mr. Black announced on their way home. He pronounced 'Lupin' in the French pronunciation to make it clear that he was referring to Henry. 

"I have seen, father." Sirius replied, not very enthusiastic of the topic to come.

"Yes, well," Mr. Black started, clearly enthusiastic. "he has provided me with full insight of what Paris is like. Such a wonderful city for artists, he stated, and I could not help but agree."

Sirius felt like his head had just stopped functioning. He did not like the sound of his father's tone at all. Something was coming.

"Thus, I have decided that it would be wise for you to visit Paris and build your career and reputation there." Mr. Black finished cheerfully.

Sirius turned to his father with a halt.

"No, father." Sirius stated flatly, yet shakily at the time. His entire body seemed to be shaking from rage and despair. He was not going anywhere this time.

"No?" Mr. Black repeated with glinting eyes that were a sign of his own anger, continuing to walk. "I shall ask for reasons this time."

"Thank you for providing me with such liberties, father." Sirius said, trying to keep sarcasm out of his voice. "I believe you were the one individual who had decided that Paris was a place to send people who had no ear for music."

"Well, it has only been fairly recent that Paris has become the city for artists of all fields." Mr. Black reasoned, seeming to have caught Sirius' meaning. "And I have been well informed that your brother has become a rather successful sculptor in Paris. Quite stunning."

"It is only so, for you prefer to believe those without musical talents are inferior compared to those who have." Sirius sneered.

"Nonsense." Mr. Black stated flatly. "You do not find me considering the Lupins inferior, do you? They are clearly lacking of any artistic abilities."

Sirius felt anger fill his head, and he thought for a moment, that the surroundings had become brighter from sudden light that he felt cover his view.

"You only refuse to look down on the Lupins for they are nobilities." Sirius retorted, keeping himself from actually spitting his words out. "And, if I may inform you, father, Mr. Remus Lupin is not in lack of any artistic abilities."

"Yes, I believe in that, since you would not have continued lessons with him unless you had seen potential." Mr. Black waved an irritating and dismissive hand. "In anyway, this does not change my original decision. You shall go to Paris and enjoy some proper social life."

"I have a proper social life here as well, father, in case you have failed to notice for the only people you see are those who do not spend time in the village below." Sirius spat out, anger flushing through his veins and, for some violent reason, to his fists.

"Watch your tongue, Sirius." Mr. Black warned. "I understand you did not enjoy your trip to Moscow, but I assure you, Paris is not a cold city." he said in a leering tone. "And I do not think friendship with villagers is really a social life for a prominent musician as you yourself."

They had entered the house without noticing, and Sirius was about to retort to his father's insult to his friends. However, Mr. Black did not seem interested in Sirius' intentions.

"Good night." Mr. Black said, as he walked into his room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Snape!" Sirius pounded on Severus' door shouting his name. "Snape! Open the door this instance!" 

The door opened to reveal an irritated doctor with his hands stained with some unidentified substance that was slowly dripping on the floor.

"What is it, Black?" he hissed. "In case you have failed to gather with that thick block that you carry as a head, I am in a middle of treatment.

"Fine." Sirius said, ignoring the murderous look on Severus' face. "I shall wait inside. I have spent enough time outside, admiring the weeds you grow in a so to say 'garden'."

"Get in." Severus snarled, trying not to touch Sirius with his substance covered hands. Sirius entered and took a seat on the table of the kitchen.

"Stay here." Severus said, as he stepped up the stairs to return to his patient. "And I swear by the name of god, that I shall skin you alive if you decide to disturb my patient and myself during the remaining treatment."

"The patient should already be quite disturbed to have seen your face, Snape." Sirius snorted. "You must mean to say that if I disturb the patient any further."

"Very good, Black." Severus sneered before he opened the door of the room, that now emitted sounds of a person gagging. "We shall see of your tongue after this." and with that, he vanished behind the door and closed it.

* * *

"Do tell me of your fiancé, Henry." Mrs. Lupin pleaded as she sipped her morning tea. "Is she a beautiful young lady?" 

"Yes, she is." Henry replied fondly. "She has the most beautiful face I have ever seen. She is also very skilled in playing the piano, and she has vast amount of knowledge."

"She sounds like a wonderful young lady." Mr. Lupin said, as he wiped his fingers with a napkin. "Which family is she from?"

"The Vilous, sir." Henry replied, smiling. "I am sure you are very familiar with them?"

"Yes, of course." Mr. Lupin remarked. "I have a good friend who was a relative of the Vilous."

"I am to marry the first daughter." Henry continued with a smug expression that was carefully concealed as joy. "The lovely Mary Vilous."

"Ah," Mrs. Lupins said, shortly glancing to her son. "does that mean there are more daughters?"

"I believe so, madam." Henry replied, looking at Remus as well. "Although the second has already been wedded to Count Fiaryo, the third is still unmarried, and she too is a rather charming young lady."

Remus looked up slightly from his bread, and stared at Henry, who smiled and winked.

"I see," Mr. Lupin leaned in a bit closer, not having realized his son's death look to his cousin. "how old is she, may I ask?"

"Father." Remus started, feeling a bit panicked. So their parents were determined to get him wedded. That had been what the dinners with ladies from all over England had meant. How could he have not noticed? "I believe inquiring a lady of her age is rather unpleasant."

"I believe it is only rude if the lady was questioned directly." Henry said with a smirk, and turned to Mr. Lupin once more. "She has had her seventeenth dinner party only a month ago, sir."

"How lovely!" Mrs. Lupin exclaimed, clearly excited. "She is around the same age as Remus!"

"Mother," Remus started, feeling himself pail in panic. However, his voice came out rather calm and composed. "she has merely turned seventeen, and I am to turn nineteen in a month. Surely you cannot state that we are around the same age when I am clearly two years older."

"Well, my fiance is the same age as you, cousin, and that makes her two years younger than myself as well." Henry remarked, a smirk reforming on his lips. "She still makes a fine bride."

Remus almost wanted to insult Henry, but decided to state himself calmly, and not disturb his parents.

"Father, mother," he addressed to each of the elder Lupins. "Although I am well aware that you wish to have me wed to a lady, I beg you to not force me to do so."

Mrs. Lupin seemed slightly disappointed, and Mr. Lupin slightly shocked.

"And why is that?" Henry asked instead, which Remus thought, was rather rude.

Remus sighed. He had not believed the day would come when the part he hated most of himself would come to use as a weapon.

"I am in terrible health conditions, and I doubt that any woman or parent will rejoice to that fact." he stated flatly, hoping it would have the right effect he wished for.

"Please, cousin." Henry rolled is eyes. "You have always been ill, and there is no saying that you shall improve in health. If health is the problem, as you say, you will never be able to get married."

"Then I shall not." Remus announced sharply.

"Enough." Mr. Lupin broke the conversation between the two young men. "We shall leave this conversion here. Finish your breakfast."

* * *

"What do you want, Black?" Severus asked, after sending the patient, who was a child, and his mother out the door. He was evidently tired and angry at Sirius' sudden arrival. 

"Snape." Sirius felt desperation spring through him once again. "Do you happen to have the potion Juliet had taken when she had pretended her death?"

Severus frowned and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"No." he replied simply, turning to the jug of water. "And even if I had, I would not share with you so that you could run away with a lover."

"It is not about him, Snape." Sirius retorted. "My father..." he did not want to continue.

"..is trying to send you away again?" Severus concluded, wiping his hands on a piece of cloth. It was sometimes frightening of how skilled Severus was in reading minds.

"Yes." Sirius replied, closing his eyes at the thought of having to live in Paris.

"Paris?" Severus asked, surprising Sirius once more.

"Yes." Sirius said, not even trying to conceal the surprise on his face. "How did you know?"

"I guessed, of course." Severus replied shortly. "Besides, Paris is the only place your father would think of sending you to, since you have already been to Moscow." he turned back to Sirius with clean hands.

"I do not understand why you would refuse to go, though." he remarked, sneering. "I believe you have a dear brother there."

"I barely recall how he even looked like, if you must know." Sirius said bitterly, hating his father even more. "Please, could you help me?"

"The great Sirius Black asking for my help." Severus snorted, though Sirius knew he meant no bad. "How charming."

"Snape..." Sirius said, feeling even more desperate and irritated.

"I cannot give you medicine to pretend death, since that is very difficult and dangerous to make," Severus said stated briskly. "However, I may be able to help you die if you wish."

Sirius glared at Severus before he thumped his forehead onto the table.

"Do you want my honest advice?" Severus asked, as he leaned back on his seat.

"I would very much appreciate it if so." Sirius replied, his voice slightly muffled from the desk.

"Just go." Severus said with the lightest tone. "I doubt Mr. Lupin will have any troubles while you are gone. His health has improved greatly."

Sirius straightened himself up from the desk and stared at Severus.

"By what his father said, it seems as though there is a rather high possibility that he will get married if I leave." he stated in a painful tone.

"I doubt it." Severus shrugged. "He is far from likely to betray a lover, and if his parents were intending to get him married, they would have done so a long time ago. Especially without them knowing the relationship of the two of you." he paused for a moment as if in deep thought. "Perhaps if it troubles you so, you should take him with you."

Sirius let out a sigh.

"That is not a practical possibility." he stated. "By what I gather, father is planning to send me to Paris within the next week, and there is a relative that the Lupins must currently tend."

"If so, just leave." Severus said one last time. "Potter had enough courage to leave his lover even though he was unsure whether it would be permanent or not. You should learn the few positive aspects your friend holds."

* * *

As Sirius was led to the room where he held lessons with Remus, he found that Henry was searching through the bookshelves. 

"Mr. Black, sir." the servant announced, and Remus looked up from his book, smiling at Sirius.

"Siri…Mr. Black." he greeted, quickly amending the way he addressed Sirius.

"Mr. Lupin." Sirius felt rather uncomfortable with addressing his lover in such a formal manner. "I believe we have lessons to hold."

"Of course." Remus smiled as Sirius approached him for a quick kiss. Henry seemed to be unaware of Sirius' entrance.

"Henry." Remus started as Sirius let him go, freeing him to speak. "I am sorry, but I must ask you to leave for I have lessons with Mr. Black."

Henry appeared from one of the bookshelves, and grinned to the lovers.

"I see." he said, as he headed for the door with a book in his hand. "Well, I shall leave you two here." and he left, closing the door behind him.

"Finally." Remus sighed, as he stretched in his seat. "He has been quite annoying today. He has even suggested I got married to the sister of his fiancé just this morning. Since then, he has done nothing but follow me everywhere. It felt as though I had become a mother with a five year old child to tend." he frowned.

"Though you shall make a fabulous mother, my love, I see how annoying it must have been." Sirius said, suppressing laughter. "Especially the part of suggesting you to get married." he frowned in disgust of the very idea. "I do hope you had refused."

"Most certainly." Remus assured him. "I almost argued with him for being so persistent of his idea of trying to persuade my parents to propose marriage to the Vilous." he shuddered.

"I am proud that you attempted to argue with him." Sirius said, placing a kiss between Remus' fringes. "He has an exceptional ability to enrage the least belligerent people as yourself."

"Yes." Remus replied, smiling. "Thankfully my parents must have thought so as well, and they seemed to have accepted my opinions of the matter of marriage."

Sirius could not help but feel a bit relieved by the fact that the elder Lupins had accepted Remus' refusal to wed. That made him feel slightly more relieved by the fact that Remus would not have to face problems of being forced to wed a woman, when he had left for Paris.

"Your dear cousin seems to have affected my father as well." he started, and looked at the curious expression that spread across Remus' delicate face.

"Has he?" Remus asked in a tired tone. "I do hope that he did not cause any dispute between your father and you."

"Actually, he did." Sirius replied ruefully. "I ended the conversation with insults to my father."

"What has he said?" Remus asked, somehow seeming frustrated by what his cousin might have done.

"He suggested my father sent me to Paris, and my father agreed." Sirius was surprised at how conversationally he had said those words, and felt a tug in his chest as he saw Remus' face grow pale.

"No." Remus seemed to talking more to himself as he sagged into his seat. "He could not have..He.." he seemed frustrated beyond words, and this was also quite disturbing for Remus had never shown such anger before.

"Remus..." Sirius tried to hold Remus into his arms, but failed as Remus stood up and strolled around the room.

"He.." Remus started, clearly trying to form coherent sentences other than words. "Why would he even care? Why would he even care of where you went?"

Sirius almost regretted telling this news to Remus, and also felt the need to explain, since Henry had merely stated that Paris was the ideal city for artists, and had suggested nothing more. For it was his father who had decided to send Sirius to Paris, after listening to what Henry had said of Paris.

"No, Remus." he tried to hold Remus once more, but failed, and settled in walking after his lover. "Mr. Lupin had merely said that Paris was the ideal city for artists, and had said nothing more nor suggested anything else. It was my father who had made the decision."

"Yet, he would not have if only my so to say cousin had not brought up and raised the idea that Paris was perfect for you!" Remus almost shouted, but suppressed it to an exclaim. He seemed terribly tired and devastated.

"Remus, please." Sirius pleaded. "Sit down." he hoped that it did not sound like an order, but Remus did not seemed to mind at that point.

Remus sat back into the chair he had previously been sitting in, and buried his face into his hands.

Sirius settled behind him, holding Remus and rested his face against Remus' back, waiting for his lover to find words once more.

Remus let out a sigh and lowered his hand to his lips.

"I do not know who to detest more." he started, voice quivering slightly. "Your father or my cousin."

* * *

"Once you have arrived to the harbor, Regulus will greet you there." Mr. Black informed Sirius the night before departure. "I have sent a letter a few days ago, and he has made it clear that he will have himself prepared for your arrival." he looked at his son for a response, but Sirius, too morose to bother, only continued to be absorbed in collecting his scores and quills. 

"After you have met Regulus, you shall take a carriage to Paris. It will be a long ride, but seeing as you have managed the trip to Moscow, I doubt it will be difficult any more this time." Mr. Black continued as Sirius did not respond. "You shall stay near to Regulus for some time, for he has announced that there is a vacancy on the floor above his. He has made it clear that he shall rent it for you, and you shall follow him to social gatherings as much as possible." Mr. Black seemed quite satisfied with his plan. "Is that clear?" he asked, his voice demanding for a response this time.

"Clear in every way possible, father." Sirius replied through gritted teeth.

"Very good." Mr. Black replied, and headed for the door. "I suggest you get some good night sleep for you shall be departing early for the ship tomorrow."

* * *

Sirius cursed the clear night sky as he looked out his window. If it had only been half as cloudy as the day James had left, he still might have had the slightest possibility of postponing the trip to Paris. His father would have approved as well, for as much as he wished Sirius to scandalize the French society with Sirius' artistic abilities, he also must have hated to take the risk of losing his fine musician. 

Sirius sighed and tried to make himself more comfortable. If the bed he had slept in for nearly his whole lifetime was this uncomfortable, he did not even want to think of the new bed awaiting him in Paris.

He had said farewell to most of his friends.

Lily had seemed a little surprised and worried of Sirius' sudden departure and even a bit remorseful for it was not her who had sent him to the sea this time. She had pleaded him to write to her if he ever saw James in sea, which, in Sirius' idea, was fairly unlikely to happen.

Peter was devastated by the fact that he was now left with a powerful fiancé of his friend and a sarcastic doctor, who had turned murderous towards him after the 'puking incident'. He still was kind enough to pack Sirius a bag full of bread to have during his trip in the sea, and even some for when he arrived at France, which also seemed more likely to change from its original state by then.

Severus was as nonchalant as ever, but supplied Sirius with several medicine that may come useful when he fell ill, which, once more, was unlikely for Sirius had not fallen ill since he was five. However, Severus had insisted that he may fall ill in a totally different surrounding, and had urged him to listen to his descriptions on about a dozen different pills and liquid medicine.

Sirius had not been able to meet Remus after their last encounter. He had fallen ill once more, and Severus strictly forbid anyone except him to visit Remus. Of course, lessons were not an excuse for that declaration as well.

He had to see Remus one last time. Sirius had no idea how long he had to stay in Paris, for his father had decided to confuse him by stating that he needed to only notify his name in France, but at times, had also said something that implied that he wished Sirius to stay permanently.

Deciding that he could sleep in the ship later on, Sirius took out a dark cloak from his drawer, and threw it over his shoulders as he descended down the stairs.

* * *

Although the mansion was large, it had, thankfully not been so new. It had vines spreading all over the wall of the building, only making it easier for Sirius to climb up towards Remus' room. 

Sirius had not been in Remus' bedroom so often as the study, and was rather troubled to fine that the bedroom had a bay window, and had to edge a bit eastwards to find a normal window that would open and close properly.

Holding onto the vines, and resting his feet on a narrow protrusion, he frantically tapped at Remus window. It was only when he was near to slipping that Remus finally realized his presence and opened the window.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed, as he hauled Sirius through his bedroom window. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to see you before I leave." Sirius said, relief filling his head as he finally entered the room full of the familiar scent of his lover.

"Even if so, you could have tapped at my window while on the ground, and I could have gone out to meet you!" Remus said, exasperated, and it was then that Sirius realized that Remus was a lot more sensible and intelligent than himself in many ways.

Instead, he smiled and embraced Remus.

"How are you?" he asked quietly, as he smoothed Remus' warm back that was covered with a thin night gown.

"Fine." Remus said, his voice muffled by Sirius cloak. "I hear that you are departing tomorrow?" his voice was a bit too calm to be convincing.

"Yes." Sirius replied, pulling away slightly, removing the light fringes from Remus' eyes.

Remus' disheveled hair indicated that he had been attempting to sleep, but his voice and eyes were all too awake for him to have been dozing off.

Silence fell between them as they just stood there, looking into one another's eyes.

"Did you know," Remus started, as he broke the eye contact as well as the heavy silence, releasing himself and turning to sit at the bay window. "that father was going to take Henry to fish and hunt with him after a few days?" he turned to face Sirius, and Sirius could see from the dim moonlight, Remus' features that were so sad and beautiful. His eyes, Sirius noticed, seemed as pale as the moon when he was basking in the moonlight, losing its golden amber color of the day.

"Quite ironic, do you not think so?" Remus asked, giving out a quiet, empty laughter. "If you were not to go, we could have spent all our time together for a month or so." his voice was shaking slightly, and Sirius couldn't stop but approach him and hold him in embrace once more.

Words were not necessary. They knew what one another was thinking and feeling through their body's warmth and silent breathes.

Sirius finally let go of Remus, planting a kiss on Remus' mouth. A kiss that lingered and saddened an individual as it lasted for a longer time than anyone would wish and dream of.

"I shall write to you as soon as I arrive in Paris." Sirius promised, holding his lover's hands in his own, and pressing his lips against them.

* * *

Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be updated soon:D

Please, please review!(I know I keep saying this, sorry. Hope it's not too annoying)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Becomes of

Ratings: PG 13- 15

Warnings: This is a AU fic for SB/RL placed in the 19th century. If you do not like this pairing, please do not read.

May be slightly OoC(or a lot. It really depends on the reader)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from HP series. The fabulous characters are not mine, and I am just borrowing them from JKR

A/N: This is the second fic I have written after 'the one inspiration'. It is a sequel to the first fic I've written. I appreciate reviews from anyone who loves it or hates it. Just review once you've read the story:D

* * *

The trip, thankfully, was not at all difficult.

The waves were tamed, and the weather was fine. Sirius felt for a moment, that he could actually be inspired by the splashing tides, salty scent, shining sun, and sound of seagulls hovering over his head during the whole trip, but then realized that him being inspired did not result in a tune as it had been when he was in his all too familiar home. Exotic the sea may be, Sirius found that the most familiar and subtle places were able to help him create a new score even when nothing was quite inspiring or shocking about them. Of course he knew that the fields and lakes in his home town were never inspiring before Remus had arrived.

Just as Sirius was writing a letter to Lily at dawn, to inform her that he had not been fortunate enough to come across James, they had arrived to the harbor.

As Sirius started down the steps leading to solid ground, several sailors helping him with his luggage, he caught eye of a young man with similar appearances as him, grinning and waving at him from a short distance.

Regulus Black was quite similar to his elder brother, yet quite different at the same time. Probably affected by parting with his father from a fairly young age, Regulus did not emit the dignity his father and brother had. Instead, he had a more jovial and easy going face and gesture that somehow indicated his outgoing and gregarious personalities. He had the same dark hair as his father and brother, but had browner skin, also a result from the many hours he spent outdoors for sketching. He had, unlike his father and brother, blue eyes that were of their mother's. It was not the pale blue ones of Henry Lupin, but dark, deep ones that reminded Sirius of deep blue oceans that did not reveal the secret they held. He also had a slightly longer nose, but other than that, was equally hansom as his brother.

As Regulus approached Sirius cheerfully, Sirius noticed that Regulus was slightly shorter than himself, but nonetheless quite tall and lean. He seemed to have stronger arms, probably resulting from the many hours he painted and sculpted.

"Sirius!" he said, as he hugged Sirius tightly. "Good to see you!"

"Regulus." Sirius said, smiling from relief and glee to see his brother had grown healthy and cheerful. "How have you been?"

"Excellent." Regulus replied honestly. He spoke to the sailors in French, and sent them away, calling a carriage. "Before I say anything else, I have to say that France has far better weather than that of England that I've lived in for nine years of my life. Perhaps you could do with some clear, warm weather. You look too pale." Regulus remarked, as a carriage approached them.

Sirius wondered, as he let the coachmen load his luggage, of how pale Remus was if he, who had comparably healthy skin, was considered 'pale' to Regulus.

"Come on," Regulus said, as he opened the carriage door. "let's go. We have a long way ahead of us."

* * *

"How is father?" Regulus asked as they slowed down to turn a curve.

"Fine." Sirius replied, fighting the urge to punch something at the thought of his father.

"You seem bitter." Regulus registered.

"He sent me to France. How can I stand not to be bitter?" Sirius was surprised at how easily he had managed to confess. Even after nearly ten years, his brother was truly comfortable to talk to.

"You might want to reconsider that." Regulus said. "I hated him, but I learned to thank him. France is such a marvelous place."

Sirius fell silent. He had no intention of letting his brother know that he had a lover whom happened to be of the same gender.

They rode in silence for not even a minute, before Regulus clapped his hands in realization.

"You have a lover, don't you?" he asked cheerfully. "That is why you are so bitter of this trip!"

Sirius looked at his brother. Did all painters have such insight? Then again, some seemed to. If not, how could Da Vinci have painted Mona Lisa's smile with effects that suggested diverse feelings of the model?

"Am I correct?" Regulus asked, truly enthusiastic.

As Sirius did nothing but continue to stare, Regulus urged him to reply.

"Come now, Sirius. Tell me if I have guessed correct."

Sirius sighed as his brother started on the game they had played as younger children. Regulus had always shown insight back then as well.

"Correct." Sirius replied.

Regulus let out a laugh.

"Who is she?" he asked leaning forward. "Is she someone who I may know? Or is she new to town?"

"New to town." Sirius replied, feeling a bit perilous as Regulus addressed his lover as a she.

"Of course." Regulus seemed joyful. "Now, Sirius, if you tell me who and what this young damsel is like, I shall tell you of my lover."

"Trying to pry my privacy after not seeing each other for fifteen minutes after ten years, are we now?" Sirius smiled and shook his head. "I can only tell you one thing, Reg, and I shall warn you to prepare yourself, for it may seem quite odd."

"Of course, of course!" Regulus said cheerfully. "I shall not be surprised if you are bisexual. I live with Parisians, for god sake! The most open minded and modern people of the world."

Sirius flinched at Regulus' accuracy.

"You have always had much insight, Regulus." Sirius noted, trying to continue with the cheerful atmosphere. "Except, I am homosexual, not bisexual." He stated quickly yet, trying to remain calm.

Regulus seemed momentarily shocked from either this new piece of information or from the fact that he had guessed correct once more when it was a highly unlikely thing to be real.

"Well.." Regulus started, after he finally regained words. "That was unexpected, but nonetheless, I am glad that you have realized your sexuality before you lead yourself an unhappy life." he smiled at Sirius, and Sirius could sense the sincerity and truthfulness full in his both his voice and eyes.

"Thanks, Reg." Sirius sighed in relief and gratitude. "I knew you would understand."

"Once you live in the big city, you learn people with the most unusual preferences. Homosexuality is as same as heterosexuality to me." he gave Sirius a reassuring grin, that soon fell with realization. "Father doesn't know, does he?" he asked carefully. "If he did know, he would not have sent you to France, would he?"

Sirius nodded solemnly.

"He does not even notice. He believes that I am not interested in woman because I am obsessed with music." he explained bitterly. "My lover's parents are no better. They were trying to get him wedded to a woman."

"I am so very sorry." Regulus said, sounding honestly remorseful. "However, I am sure that your lover will not marry anyone while you are gone. He must be a faithful man to gain your trust."

"He is currently facing problems due to refusing marriage with every woman in the country." Sirius sighed again. "I feel horrid to be putting him through everything. Perhaps it would be easier for us to confess, but we both know the results. Father would refuse to believe anything, saying that my reputation will be spoiled, and his parents expect him to wed and have offspring to continue the family heritage."

Regulus nodded in silent understanding.

"Things will come around, I am sure." he said after a short while and turned the topic to his paintings, which succeeded in distracting Sirius from his worries.

* * *

"Sure you do not wish to join, son?" Mr. Lupin asked, as he hoisted up his horse. 

"No, father." Remus declined politely, though he felt quite ill. "I never hunt."

"A man is no man without good sports, cousin." Henry said, as he also hoisted his horse. "Where is your bravery?" he laughed.

"And a man is no man with only boldness and no tack, Henry." Remus stated, biting down the urge to push Henry off his horse. He was certainly losing his temper easily these days. But then again, who could remain their calm, serene selves around Henry Lupin, the most impudent and obnoxious man alive?

"I shall return to my room now, if you do not mind." Remus said turning towards the mansion. "Have a good hunt father."

* * *

"You are allowed to sleep, Sirius." Regulus remarked as Sirius was hardly able to remain open eyed. "You must be tired after all." 

"Yes." Sirius mumbled as sleep dominated his heart and mind. "I...I think I shall have a short nap."

"I shall tell you when we arrive." Regulus said, as he also yawned. "You shall be able to sleep for a while. We are still quite far from Paris."

* * *

Sirius was dreaming of something in which he quickly forgot when he heard a voice calling him. 

"Sirius!"

He moaned and forced open an eye. Regulus was looking down at him, shaking him slightly.

"Sirius!" he repeated. "We're here."

Sirius realized that it was late at evening, as he stepped out of the carriage. The stars were out, and so was the radiant, pale moon that reminded him of Remus' fair skin.

As the coachmen unloaded his belongings and trunks, Sirius observed the building infront of him.

It was just a building, built in a fairly modern style with clean marble. It was clearly built quite recently.

The rooms seemed not very large, Sirius realized, probably just enough for two to live in.

"Sirius." Regulus said from behind. Sirius turned to his brother. "Your room, a floor above mine, is not yet prepared." Regulus explained, pointing to the forth floor. "So, you shall be sleeping in my room for tonight. I have a bed, and a sofa. You shall stay in the bed. Is that fine?"

Sirius nodded. He was far to exhausted to live up to his courtesies and refuse a comfortable bed.

The coachmen had removed Sirius' luggage into the building's porch.

"Mrs and Mr. Longbottom!" Regulus called into the first floor's room.

"Mr. Black?" a man asked from inside, and the door opened.

A man with a fairly long face appeared from behind the door. He had light brown hair that was different from Remus', and had green eyes that was the color of autumn grass. He was quite tall, and had more body fat over his waist and had a fairly lean lower part of body. He seemed kind and intellectual.

"Mr. Longbottom." Regulus started, turning his head to glance at Sirius before returning his gaze to Mr. Longbottom. "This is my elder brother Mr. Sirius Black." he turned to Sirius. "Sirius, this is Mr. Frank Longbottom, and he is British."

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Longbottom said, holding out a hand.

"Pleasure is all mine." Sirius smiled as he shook Mr. Longbottom's outstretched hand.

"Do come in." Mr. Longbottom said, moving aside for the Black brothers to enter. "I shall make sure Mr. Filch help you with the luggage, Mr. Black." he said, as he guided them into the room of the first floor.

"Alice!" he called. "Mr. Black is back!"

A plump woman with dark brown hair appeared from the kitchen. She had a round, friendly face and dark brown eyes. She gave Sirius a friendly smile.

"Good to see you are back, Mr. Black." she said, turning to Regulus. "This must be your brother?"

"Yes." Regulus said, turning to Sirius. "Sirius, this is Mrs. Longbottom, and Mrs. Longbottom, this is Mr. Sirius Black, my elder brother."

"Glad to see you." Mrs. Longbottom said pleasantly.

"Pleasure to meet you, too." Sirius said, equally politely.

"You must be famished." Mrs. Longbottom said. "However, your room is not ready yet. I hope you do not mind?" she gave an apologetic smile.

"I have heard from Regulus, and I am fine with that, madam." Sirius replied.

"Oh, then would you like something to eat, sir?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"Or something to drink?" Mr. Longbottom added.

"Tea would be fine, thank you." Sirius replied. He did not feel secure enough to eat anything other than water or tea.

"Only tea?" Mr. Longbottom asked, surprised.

"He was a bit ill on the way, sir." Regulus replied instead, shoving Sirius to the door. "I shall make sure he sits down for a moment."

"I shall bring you the tea, Mr. Black!" Mrs. Longbottom said from behind.

* * *

"Mr. Longbottom is a banker." Regulus said, as soon as Mrs. Longbottom left them with tea. "He was sent to France to work in an English bank company." 

Sirius nodded as he stirred his tea. This would help him get a good night sleep.

"They were recently married." Regulus continued. "Mrs. Longbottom is a daughter of a naval officer, who was also a British gentleman sent to France for duties. Here, they met and got married."

"How is it that you know so well of other people's privacy?" Sirius inquired after sipping his tea.

"They told me." Regulus shrugged. "They are only a year older than you, I believe, and they find me as good company seeing as I am the only young man here."

"The other neighbors are all rather elder?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Regulus replied after having a biscuit. "On the second floor, we have Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore. They used to be colleagues, teaching at a boarding school in Scotland. Now they live together."

"Are they married?" Sirius asked, a bit unsure of the relation of the two.

"No." Regulus replied nonchalantly. "As I said, they were colleagues, and are good friends even now."

"How can a woman and a man live in the same room without any relationship?" Sirius nearly choked on his biscuit.

"Ah." Regulus finally seemed to realize Sirius' question. "Now, here comes the great thing of Paris." he started with a knowing grin to Sirius. "You see, Professor Dumbledore is homosexual. He used to live with his lover Grindlewald. He is dead now, of course." he casually sipped on his tea. "He was executed for the crimes he had committed."

"I see." Sirius managed to say, as he felt a bit shocked. So he wasn't too odd in Paris was he?

"The third floor is mine, and the forth yours." Regulus continued. "The fifth floor is occupied by the Weaslys. They are a large family with five children so far, who are highly dangerous and destructive. Especially the two youngest ones. They are twins, and are the most wicked children I have ever seen. Otherwise, the other children are fairly tamed, and their parents are lovely people although poor." he took a long sip of tea, while Sirius nibbled on his second biscuit trying to register the information. He had never before lived with so many people in one building, and even now the idea felt oddly strange. Also, he had realized he was hungry after all.

"Mr. Weasly is some sort of inventor." Regulus continued with a slight frown. "Although he does seem like a man highly interested in magic and alchemy as well." he shrugged. "The sixth floor is where Mr. Alastor Moody lives. He is a detective, and quite violent if you ask me. Very suspicious of the people he meet, and the food he eats. Do not make him upset." Regulus emphasized the last of his words, which Sirius decided to take in seriously.

"And then on the seventh floor, the highest, lives Mr. Filch." Regulus said with a final tone. "He used to be a caretaker, but is retired and lives with a cat named Mrs. Norris. Kick the cat and you're off to be a lifetime enemy with Mr. Filch." Regulus warned once more. "Be careful. He holds quite a long grudge. I accidentally stepped on the cat's tail once, and he refused to talk to me for the next two years."

"Does he still not speak to you?" Sirius asked, alarmed at the violent neighbors on the higher floors.

"No, he started to talk to me from this spring." Regulus replied. "However, he does threat me to watch where I am stepping every now and then."

As amused Sirius was, he was tired. So with a good laugh, he slumped onto the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Remus," Mrs. Lupin started, as she sat across from Remus on the dinner table, which was fairly vacant for two regular members were left to not occupy their usual seats. 

"Yes, mother?" Remus asked, tired and exhausted from the sudden lack of energy.

"Are you feeling all right?" Mrs. Lupin asked, clearly concerned. "Has your health become worst? Are you feeling ill?"

"No, mother." Remus replied, deciding not to remark rudely to his oblivious mother.

"I see." Mrs. Lupin sighed. "Ah, I wanted to ask you about this, Remus."

Remus looked up with a questioning look on his face.

"What do you think of having a new music tutor?" Mrs. Lupin asked brightly. "Mr. Black is off to Paris, and there is no telling when or whether he shall return."

Remus felt irritation rush through his veins. He felt dizzy with frustration.

"I assure you, mother." Remus started as he looked back onto his meal. "Mr. Black shall return soon, and I shall learn from him once more."

However, even as he said so in an assuring tone, Remus was not sure whether it was true, or whether he should continue to believe in so.

* * *

Sirius found himself sprawled on his back the next morning, surrounded by an unfamiliar scent of the blankets. He never liked roses, and nor did Remus. The blankets smelled faintly of roses, and Sirius wrinkled his nose a bit. 

It was after he had shoved the blankets away, that he realized this was not his bed in England.

His eyes shot open at the sudden realization, which was not really a realization anyway, and was greeted by his younger brother, who was currently buttering a croissant and munching on it cheerfully.

"Up already?" Regulus asked, as he noticed his disheveled brother get up from the bed. "I thought you had passed out."

"I never pass out, Reg." Sirius replied yawning. "Besides, your bed smells too fragrant for me to pass out."

"I forgot you never liked roses." Regulus said, laughing. "No matter, you shall be equipped with your own familiar ones by this noon."

"That is rather pleasant to be informed of." Sirius remarked, searching Regulus' desk, which was covered with sketches and pencils, trying to find a decent looking quill and parchment.

Sirius had managed to find the least crooked quill, but had failed to find a piece of unscrambled parchment.

"Do you not have any parchment in store?" he asked exasperated.

"I am not a shop owner." Regulus retorted with a snort. "You can use one of the sketchbooks. Just rip out a page."

Sirius sighed as he ripped a page from the sketchbook, and sat down on the table to start his letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_I have arrived at Paris yesterday night._

_It had been a long way, but it had been beautiful nonetheless. Of course, I am referring to the sea, for I have slept mostly on the way to Paris on carriage. It was an excellent experience, for it helped me finally realize that I am carriage-sick._

_I hope you feel fine. You certainly did not seem all too well on our last encounter. Are you still a bit ill, or has the illness passed? Please do not scowl at the letter Remus. I am merely a lover concerned of your health, and although this piece of paper does not seem effective in demonstrating my point whatsoever._

_Speaking of which, do you not find it pitiful that I must write a letter on a ripped piece of paper?_

_It is from my brother, Regulus' sketchbook. He seems to consider parchment as a waste of money._

_He knows of you, and has asked several private questions as well. He does not disapprove to my sexuality, or yours. If for one thing, Paris has certainly made him an open minded young man._

_Ah, I must tell you, there is a homosexual living in the same apartment as we do. He is quite elder, but Regulus tells me that he had been quite like us (in sexuality, that is.)_

_As I was sailing, or rather, riding the ship to France, I had been quite inspired and determined to create a new score based on the sea. However, I have been less than successful in doing so. Actually, I had earned the disapproval of the captain for having littered 'his' sea. 'A true man is married to the sea, ay' he had said. I should probably tell this to James once he returns. Indeed, I had wasted great amount of ink and parchment, but had failed to create a single score! Perhaps you were to actually create the man I am._

_I had spent the night in my brother's room. Today, I am to help get my room ready, and also buy some furniture. You have much better taste when it comes to furniture. I wish you were here._

_I shall look forward to your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius_

As he finished his letter and reread it, he could not help but feel that is was a rather clumsy letter. However, he did not mind for he had always been horrid in writing letters, and folded it to put in an envelope.

* * *

Sirius felt oddly pleased when he saw that his room had a bay window. It somehow reminded him even more of Remus, which was quite sad to think about. 

"Father promised to send the piano." Regulus said, as he waved at the corner of the room. "Perhaps we shall put the piano here. You could face the excellent view from this spot."

Sirius did not understand what excellent view Regulus was referring to, for he only saw a man in a bathrobe smoking in the building opposite him.

"The bed shall be placed here." he pointed to a space where there was another window.

It was a comparably large one that had trees outside. Sirius smiled at the idea of smelling the fresh scent of trees when he woke up. Atleast that would be similar to the town where he had left everything.

"Other than that, you could decorate the room freely." Regulus announced, rubbing his hands together. "Now, we shall go out for some lunch." he added cheerfully.

Those words were enough to bring Sirius out of his head.

"Lunch?" he asked blankly. "I just had breakfast."

"A very late breakfast, yes." Regulus replied peering into his pocket watch. "This would be the right time for lunch, and I am not planning to postpone lunch to a later hour as we did with breakfast."

* * *

"Remus," Mrs. Lupin called from the entrance of the gardens. 

Remus had been spending more than an hour in the gardens where the flowers were slowly withering as autumn approached once more.

"Yes, mother?" Remus asked, not even bothering to turn to greet his mother. He would be lucky if there was no tutor or woman next to his mother, looking at him expectantly.

"We have a guest tonight." Mrs. Lupin explained to Remus' back.

Remus sighed, as he washed his fingers through the fountain waters. It was cool and soothing, although probably not very sanitary.

"Who, may I ask, are our guests?" Remus asked in a tired voice.

"One of the Vilous have paid us a visit, Remus." Mrs. Lupin replied with joy. "Young Ms. Mary Vilous wished to see her fiancé, that is, your cousin Henry, and decided to follow him to the hunt after staying at the mansion for a few days."

Remus felt relieved. If it was Mary Vilous, Henry' fiancé, was to visit, it did not mean that he had to meet a lady who was attempting to wed him.

"I understand, mother." Remus replied, walking past one of the large sculptures that were surrounding a dead tree.

"Make yourself presentable, Remus." Mrs. Lupin said, as she turned to return to the mansion. "And please, do make your hair appropriate for the guest."

Remus sighed, and decided that it would not hurt to impress Ms. Vilous anyway, and decided to groom himself, which he recently refused to do.

* * *

"That, my brother," Regulus started, after taking another bite of bread. "is Monsieur Der Sadans." 

"And he is..?" Sirius asked, slightly confused at the jumble of names and faces Regulus had introduced him to just during their lunch.

They were having lunch in a small cafe next to the row of furniture stores. Regulus insisted to visit place, for it was not only near furniture stores, but also for it was often occupied by many artists.

Sirius had not noticed any of the artists, for he saw mostly men with prostitutes.

"He is, my dear brother," Regulus continued. "a poet." he took a sip of red wine, which was so far the only thing Sirius liked about Paris.

"A poet?" Sirius repeated, feeling utterly bemused. Although the name suddenly felt quite familiar after he knew the man was a poet, he could not be less than interested.

Sirius remembered that the poet must be the one Remus had tried to make him read in French. To be honest, Sirius was never interested in poems, especially poems in French, and the only pieces of writing Sirius really appreciated was the small fragments of original literary pieces Remus rarely shared with him.

"He seems more like a man who enjoys devouring drinks and woman on a daily basis." Sirius remarked, as the poet grabbed one of the waitresses.

"Well, he is quite notorious for that, yes." Regulus shrugged. "Nevertheless, you should atleast attempt to be friendlier to them if you wish to spend your trip to France a bit more valuably."

"I shall need to become a slut if I wish to blend with those sorts who call themselves artists." Sirius snorted, as he took a large gulp from his wine glass.

"Alcohol is a good start in attempting to blend in, yes." Regulus replied as he also took a long sip of wine.

Sirius remained silent as he watched the prostitutes grouped around giggling like witches.

"They are all evil." he mumbled before taking another sip of wine.

"I'm sorry," Regulus frowned. "What was it you said?"

"It was nothing, brother." Sirius replied, taking another sip of wine, and raising his glass. "Paris has good wine."

* * *

okay, so I am not at all satisfied with this chapter.

Actually, I haven't felt satisfied with this story for a long time, and I assume most of you aren't satisfied as well.

I'm not sure if I want to continue, so I can't promise whether I'll be updating soon.

Thanks for those who've bothered to read to the bottom of this page.


	6. Chapter 6

okay, so I decided to continue since I started...

I got the idea that many people expect this fic to have a tragic ending...but well, I can promise you they do end up together although it may not be all that happy.

So, thanks for those who read and review is love :)

* * *

Mary Vilous arrived earlier than expected, and Remus was called down in the middle of trying to remove his dirt stained shoes to brand new ones.

"Master Remus," the maid started. "Your guest has.."

Remus waved an impatient hand at the maid, and hurried up on lacing his shoes.

"Damned dress shoes." he muttered under his breath, not even realizing that he had just sworn.

As Remus went down the stairs to where his mother and Ms. Mary Vilous were standing, he was displeased of what personnel Ms. Vilous emitted.

She had long blond hair that was tied in a pink ribbon that matched her pink, satin dress. She had a snobbish expression, with her nose up high, and she had catlike eyes, that seemed far from doleful, as Henry had described. She had a nose that was turned up, and Remus was displeased to be able to see her nostrils at first sight. The only thing that seemed admirable from her appearance was a small face, with a small red pair of lips and fierce, yet blue eyes.

As Remus approached, she still did not lower her head, although Remus decided that she could not even if she wished to, for she was atleast two heads shorter than himself.

"Remus, Mademoiselle Mary Vilous," Mrs. Lupin introduce, and to Remus' shock, she did not even bother to bow.

"Mademoiselle, this is my son, Mr. Remus Lupin." Mrs. Lupin finished, looking at her son.

Remus gave a short nod, not finding the need to be courteous when this woman was not at all well mannered.

"Seeing that we have atleast three hours from dinner," Mrs. Lupin started, and that was when realization struck Remus that he needed to help entertain this snobbish French girl. "I believe we could have some entertainment?"

"Of curze." Mary said, with a rather frightening smile that reminded Remus of a cat. She had a very heavy French accent that Remus hated more than Henry's.

They were led to the salon where the piano stood in the middle of the room.

"Ah, a pianong." Mary exclaimed, and Mrs. Lupin smile.

"Do you enjoy playing, Mademoiselle?" she asked all to politely, in Remus' opinion.

"Yez." Mary replied. "And my tutors hav compliment me fur my talentz." she gave a giggle. Remus suppressed himself from slapping himself.

"If so, would you like to perform for us?" Mrs. Lupin suggested. "Remus plays the piano as well, and I am sure he would like to hear you play."

Remus had always been a rather careful, and perhaps, not so confident person. Sirius had often made fun of that, and he himself did not like such qualities of himself. However, he noticed for the first time, that, perhaps being cautious and shy was better than being bold and confident. Especially if one does not know what they are doing exactly.

"Yez, indeed." Mary said, as she sat on the piano stool, which was quite a ridiculous scene, seeing that her feet did not meet the floor.

Remus cursed himself for only being used to Sirius' magnificent performance skills, and his mediocre ones.

Mary played one of Chopin's etudes, and made a total disaster out of it.

It was not that she was horrible from the start, no. She started out smoothly, although Remus noticed her struggle not to get her fingers tangled. Later, as she finished the opening tunes and proceeded, she seemed to care less of what the fine piece of Chopin had come to.

Remus had always either perfected a piece, or was totally unfamiliar from the start. He never was good at a part of it, and terrible at the rest. Mary seemed to think differently from him, and she ended the etude with a jumble of cords.

Remus thought, as he watched Mary's snobbish expression, that is was a good thing that this was one of Chopin's less known pieces, for even the opening part had been performed with chords that were slightly incorrect and out of harmony.

"That waz Chopin." Mary announced proudly as she got to her feet.

"Ah." Mrs. Lupin seemed troubled of how to react. "I see. That was quite nice, my dear."

"Thank yoo." Mary replied with a smile, or rather an arrogant tug at the lips. "You said that you played the pianong, Mr. Lupin?" she pronounced Remus' last name in the French pronunciation.

"Actually, my dear mother had announced that fact, mademoiselle." Remus said helpfully, hoping he did not sound to mocking.

"Yez." Mary frowned a bit before giving Remus a challenging smirk. "Berhaps you vould like to perform as well?" she waved a ringed hand to the piano.

"I would prefer not, mademoiselle." Remus replied politely. "I am rather out of practice." and that was perfectly true. Remus had not played the piano since Sirius had left.

"Pity." Mary replied. "One should alwayz practiz." she tutted. "Still, I wish you to perform, pleaze."

"My performance shall distaste your delicate ears, mademoiselle." Remus started, slightly irritated that this girl believed he was truly worse than she was. He was taught by the best, and how could this girl compare him to her?

"Remus, do play for us." Mrs. Lupin interfered. "I wish to hear you perform as well."

Remus frowned slightly, but he could not ignore his mother's plead. Afterall, she and father had allowed him to take lessons in the first place, even though they may have been completely oblivious of the fact that their son wished to have lessons, if he had not announced so during dinner.

"Very well." he walked towards the piano, passing Mary who looked smug. "As you wish mother." he made sure they understood he was doing this for his mother, not Mary.

Remus had yet to learn of Chopin's piece, since they were rather complicated and required many techniques. It was too much for a person who had been learning the piano for less than a year.

Remus decided to settle on a more simple, subtle, yet beautiful piece, which was a folk song.

Sirius had rearranged the song for a complete piece for the piano, and had Remus to practice it, for he thought it was a 'humble, touching and wonderful piece of work that anyone should learn to admire instead of considering unfashionable and inferior to those with actual composers.'

He was surprised that he had succeeded in not making one error, and was quite satisfied as he did find in the trickiest parts Sirius had always told him to be careful of.

As he ended, and looked up, he saw his mother smiling proudly at him, and Mary quite shocked, but managing a sneer.

"It zoundz like country muzic." she remarked.

"Yes," Remus replied, massaging his fingers as Sirius had always done for him after practice. "It is folk music, mademoiselle."

"Iz it not..." he waved a hand. "zlightly...not fashionavle?" she asked with a wrinkle in her nose, which only increased her image of a spitting cat.

"I beg to differ," Remus started, remembering that Sirius once had said that people who did not value folk music were the truly impudent ones who only pretended as if they had an ear for music. Afterall, music of famous composers had often been inspired by folk music, and folk music was probably one of the forms of the start of music.

"However, I shall not argue." he smiled politely as he finished his sentence, and to his delight, saw Mary's face redden with embarrassment or rage. But it did not really matter. The more he provoked Mary Vilous, the less he was likely to have a Mrs. Lupin from one of the Vilous daughters.

* * *

"Finally!" Regulus said as he sagged into one of the newly bought chairs that was now placed next to the desk in Sirius' room.

"Yes, finally." Sirius smiled as he looked around his fully decorated new room. "It did not seem as spacious as it was before the furniture took half of it's space, but it was still large enough for two.

"Now that you have a complete room, Sirius," Regulus started as he stretched and relaxed in the chair. "all you need to have some gatherings and impress our fellow artists."

"Sad, but true." Sirius sighed. "I might as well make it worth the travel."

"Very right." Regulus yawned. "I shall help you meet some more artists tomorrow."

"There are more?" Sirius asked, shocked. He had been introduced to a dozen artists already. Most of them being painters, for Regulus seemed to visit places that were most often occupied by people like himself.

"This is Paris, brother." Regulus laughed as he got up to the door. "I shall see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." Sirius replied, as he heard the door shut behind him.

Outside from the window, he could see the same man from the morning, now smoking with a glass of liquor in the other hand.

* * *

As Mary's carriage disappeared around the corner, Remus sighed in relief.

Mary, had spent three nights at the mansion, far much than Mrs. Lupin had informed Remus of, had finally decided that she could stand not a single day in the mansion, and left as soon as dawn broke on the forth day.

Even as she went, she seemed regretful to leave Mrs. Lupin, who had happily praised her of numerous qualities that Remus doubted that existed, but had seemed more than happy to leave Remus, who had entertained himself by provoking the arrogant girl in pink.

Remus, having nothing else to do, decided to spend the remaining time reading in his study.

Not even glancing at the piano, that strangely gave a heart wrenching effect on him, he moved towards the bookshelves to retreat several poems and novels.

He had given up on Goethe half way through the part where Faust visits the witches' feast when he heard a soft nock on the door.

"Come in." he called, marking where he had read.

A servant entered with a silver plat in his hand, and a letter on top of it.

"You have a letter, sir." he said, as he approached Remus, and bent down for Remus to take the letter.

"Thank you, Helms." Remus picked up the letter and peered at the envelope, and felt a greeting sensation at the familiar name and handwriting.

He waited until the servant left, and then opened the letter, carefully so that he did not destroy the plain, white envelope that had both his and Sirius' name written on it.

* * *

"I think, Mr. Black," Monsieur Pengi started as he retreated a pipe from his pockets, and filled it with tobacco. "you should practice a bit more on your French. This is France, you know."

"I fear that I may realize my lack of intellect when attempting to learn a second language, sir." Sirius replied, refusing a tobacco from Regulus.

Monsieur Pengi laughed.

Regulus had introduced him to Sirius at a pub one day, and they had quickly become good friends. He was a painter as Regulus, but did more portraits than sculptures as Regulus did so. He was a man in his mid forties, and had a round face, that somehow seemed friendly with a moustache. Although he was always smiling, Sirius could see the keen eyes that gleamed at objects or people.

"I always like people who entertain others by degrading themselves." he said, still laughing. "Oh well, atleast you are witty, even if so in English. My friend, Juan is barely laughable even when he speaks perfect French. He is Spanish, and Regulus knows him, don't you, Regulus?" he asked, as he turned to Regulus.

"Yes, sir." Regulus replied, turning to explain to Sirius.

"He is a flutist." he started. "Very good at playing, but he is very..." he waved his hands in the air as if in search for words.

"Dull is what he is!" Pengi finished instead. "Very dull, yes. Never saw such a humorless man, but he is quite kind."

"And talented." Regulus added. "You may want to meet him, Sirius. He is quite a pleasant person."

"We shall see." Sirius replied, as he lied back on his chair. The smoke was making his eyes water.

"You did music, did you?" Pengi asked after taking a log drag. "The piano, you said?"

"He plays almost everything and composes for almost every instrument." Regulus replied instead, sounding rather proud.

"But yes, I do mostly the piano." Sirius added. "Why do you ask, sir?"

"You may want to introduce yourself to some musicians." Pengi replied. "They are always good to people who are like them. That is," he added as if an after thought. "if one is talented enough." he gave the Black brothers a grin.

"Who do you recommend I meet?" Sirius asked.

"Well," Pengi said, taking another drag. "Chopin is long dead," he started nonchalantly, earning a shiver from Sirius. "Liszt is out of the country for performances, Berlioz, Hiller, Alkan are available. Just seen them a few days ago. Might as well visit them, shouldn't you?"

Sirius nodded, and Regulus spoke.

"Perhaps we can get you to meet Monsieur Delacroix as well." he started. "He knew Chopin very well, and you may like to talk to him."

* * *

"Remus," Mrs. Lupin started.

Now that there was less company, Mrs. Lupin seemed to start their conversations during meals by calling Remus' name.

"Yes, mother?" and Remus always answered the same way.

"I hear that there is a marvelous island in the Caribbean seas." Mrs. Lupin started, as she chopped her baked vegetables.

"I see." Remus replied, bemused. "There are quite beautiful places in the Caribbean."

"Yes." Mrs. Lupin continued, after having a sip of water. She, for some reason, did not like to have wine during meals.

Silence fell. Without an annoying Henry to start an argument every now and then, and without Mr. Lupin to babble of his income and social life, Remus found his meals quite quiet and uninteresting more than ever. Atleast Mr. Lupin and Henry had been able to keep the uncomfortable silence away from the dinner table.

"Well," Mrs. Lupin started again. "Do you remember your Uncle Benjamin?" she asked casually as possible. Remus did not like the sounds of her voice at all.

"Yes, mother." Remus replied, equally calmly. "How could I have forgotten dear Uncle Benjamin who nearly killed me at the age of five?"

"It was an accident, Remus." Mrs. Lupin said in a warning voice. "You know that."

"Of course it was an accident." Remus said lightly. "However, one cannot deny the fact that accidents do not often lead to death."

Silence fell once more, and the only sounds the filled the room was the sounds of knives scraping the plates every now and then.

Finally, Mrs. Lupin let down her knife and fork, and focused on her son.

"Since you seem to be so upset and easily agitated nowadays, I think I should take in Uncle Benjamin's offer." she said with controlled temper, but her high voice was quivering slightly.

"And the offer is what, may I ask?" Remus asked, suddenly noticing that Uncle Benjamin was mentioned after the islands in the Caribbean seas. It couldn't be.

"The offer is, Remus, that I should send you to the Caribbean during the winter." she finished with a final tone. "And I do believe I should accept the offer."

Remus nearly dropped his fork as well.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked, controlling his voice. "What has brought you to the conclusion that I must be sent to the Caribbean?"

"For you seem rather disturbed." Mrs. Lupin replied in an irritated tone, but soon continued with a worried voice. "Remus, I do not understand what has brought such a kind and calm young man as yourself to suddenly become so..." she searched for words. "violent and sarcastic."

"I am not violent!" Remus exclaimed. Violent was a word for drunkards who broke things and hit their children and wife. He certainly never abused any one, let alone a vase.

"You seem to lose your temper easily nowadays, Remus. We do not understand why.." Mrs. Lupin started, but was cut short by her son.

"And I fail to see reason why that is an appropriate excuse to sending me to the Caribbean." he fought back the urge to get up and leave the room. Perhaps he was losing his temper easily nowadays, but being sent to the Caribbean was certainly not the number one priority to solve problems.

"Also, your health." Mrs. Lupin reasoned. "Your health shall worsen during the winter."

"Perhaps, mother," Remus started, trying to compose himself. "If I were to just be left alone without any particularly disturbing ideas from you or father, I shall be able to sustain my health perfectly, no matter what season it is."

"Perhaps you need a wife and family." Mrs. Lupin said quickly. "Perhaps you need a wife to care for you and children to bring joy to you."

"Mother," Remus nearly screamed in anger and had to grit his teeth. "I thought that we had agreed to let this matter undisturbed."

"But it is true, Remus!" Mrs. Lupin seemed equally exasperated. "You need someone to care for you day and night."

"I have someone to care for me, mother." Remus said, before he could stop himself.

Mrs. Lupin blinked in confusion.

"You have?" she asked, as she looked at his son.

"I meant.." Remus started, but his thoughts were incoherent. He could not tell his parents of him and Sirius. "I meant nothing, mother. I have caring parents and a fine home. Why would I need any more?" he lied.

"Oh." Mrs. Lupin smiled. "I see." she seemed quite happier now. "Well, still I believe you need a wife."

* * *

thanks for reading! Review is appreciated :D


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this as well :)

* * *

One day Sirius awoke from the faint smell of autumn leaves instead of green, fresh summer leaves. 

He sighed as he inhaled deeply, imagining that he was back at his home in England.

He could not believe he had succeeded in living a month in Paris; a totally foreign country with very different people.

He had gained reputation, and fame shortly after his small concert in the salon of Monsieur Pengi's house.

Although they seemed quite doubtful of his talents by the fact that Sirius was quite young, they were also quick to accept his abilities. Besides, many artists were well known from a very young age, and so was Regulus quite a well known sculpture.

One thing that Sirius had noticed was that, these artists around him seemed to believe that the British, as himself, would be too narrow-minded and conservative to create original art works. He had even overheard some of them referring him to possibly being like Handel, who had plagiarized many of the less prominent, yet talented musicians.

Sirius was quite relieved when they had seized to underestimate his abilities, when he had performed his original works, which were created after he had met Remus. Those scores created then, had earned him more reputation than ever, and now he was being urged to perform in large scaled concerts.

He got up and opened his window further. Fresh, and early autumn air filled his room and lungs.

Remus had informed him that, even though Paris was a large city, it would be less polluted than London anyway. He had often referred to London as a 'dark, dim city with no air for lungs to take in. A city where one must fine their own air to breath.'

The more he succeeded. the more Sirius wished that Remus was here to bask in the glory along with him. He had been worried in Moscow, for the fear that Remus may not be able to wait for him and pass out from the illness, but now he felt even more horrible by the fact that he was not capable of seeing his lover even if it were comparably short distance.

Remus had mentioned 'the most infuriating and insolent man, who calls him his cousin had finally returned after succeeding in hunting no animal of whatsoever.' He had said, 'the man has proved, that one who only speaks always remains to only speak. He had bragged of his hunting skills so often and so much that I had wished he would bite his tongue while babbling pure conceit, dubbing me a coward for not killing innocent animals. Ironically, and most amusingly. he had returned rather as if the animals had attempted to kill him, which I am not surprised of.' This subtle description had been enough to give Sirius a clear image of what Henry would have seemed like.

Sirius was also relieved that Mary Vilous, 'the arrogant and relievingly far relative by marriage' had been disgusted of Remus' behavior towards her. That meant that one of the Vilous sisters would never be able to marry Remus. He had also been very proud that Remus had made use of his rearranged folk song. He was confident that a humble folk song would have sounded far well practiced and skillful than any work of Chopin or Liszt or Beethoven that was imperfect and inadequately practiced.

"Sirius!" Regulus shouted from outside. "Do not tell me you are still asleep?"

Sirius chuckled.

"I am awake enough to notice you are very tired yourself, Regulus." he replied, and earned a snort.

"Yes, I am very tired." Regulus admitted, with a yawn that followed for sure. "Uncle Alphard is here." he announced.

"Uncle Alphard?" that was the last relative Sirius had expected to see in Paris. "I thought he was in Germany?"

Regulus snorted.

"Just so you know, Sirius, Uncle Alphard has lived in France for several years now, and the daily wine you drink is from his vineyard in Bordeaux."

Sirius sighed.

"How is it that I am always left to be uninformed and surprised by a universal matter?" he asked almost to himself.

"Pay more attention brother, and stay away from father." Regulus replied cheerfully. "That is the key."

* * *

Remus had grown quite used to the fact that Sirius was in Paris by now, and had less difficulty spending the day. Even now, he was spending his morning reading a book he was, for some reason, unable to finish until a few days ago. He felt much better nowadays, actually enjoying his time with less company once more. Especially, once Henry had left, he no longer was easily agitated as the previous few months, and had found his calm self once more. 

His parents also seemed a bit more relaxed once Henry had left, for there was no one to continuously bring up the matter of Remus' marriage.

Remus had been glad to hear that Sirius had succeeded in Paris. He knew for a fact that, Paris was the ocean if this small town in England he was living in was a small pond. Paris would have competition and rivals to win in order to finally earn acclaim from both critics and fellow artists.

Remus had, to be frank, been quite worried of how Sirius would have managed if he had earned criticism. He did not doubt Sirius' talents at all, but he also knew that the critics tended to enjoy torturing artists just for pure entertainment, and that they also enjoyed the fact that people would do anything to gain acclaim and approval from them. Sirius, as far as Remus knew, had never received any praise or criticism from the general public before. His only audience had been Remus, his own father and frequently royalties, not other musicians or critics. That was what Remus had admittedly feared when he heard that Sirius was to hold his first small, yet critical performance.

Of course, Sirius had gained full attention, affection, and acclaim from practically everyone. And Remus was sure Sirius' looks played some part of it.

Once Sirius had earned positive reviews from the society, he had promised Remus that he would return, however, Remus had stopped him from doing so, for one evening, when Mr. Black had been invited to dinner, he had heard Mr. Black's opinion and plans to keep Sirius in Paris longer, and disown him if he would refuse. 'It would be easier to dedicate myself to you completely once he has disowned me.' Sirius had reasoned. 'In that case, even if he realizes I am homosexual, he would not be able to disown me once more.' which, in Remus' opinion, was a fairly reasonable argument.

Remus' father had reunited with his good friend Mr. Gorland during his hunting with Henry, and was preparing to leave the mansion to pay him a visit. Mr. Gorland was a lawyer, and Remus knew nothing else of this man, who, his father considered almost as a brother. It was odd how such a great friendship had ended, but it did not seem entirely unlikely as well, seeming that they had both left the country unexpectedly at a very young age. Mr. Lupin to England, and Mr. Gorland to Germany.

There was a nock on the door, and a maid entered.

"Master Remus," she started. "Master Lupin wishes you to bid him farewell."

Remus nodded and shut his book, and did not even bother to mark it. He was only a page away from the end afterall.

* * *

"Uncle Alphard!" Regulus greeted the old man as he opened the door of his room where Sirius was dragged to. 

"Regulus, my dear boy." Uncle Alphard gave Regulus a hug. He was a man who always liked hugs, which was, thankfully, something quite different from Sirius' and Regulus' father.

"Uncle Alphard." Sirius addressed, smiling as he got up to his old uncle.

"Ah, Sirius." Uncle Alphard said as he also gave a hug. "How do you like Paris?"

"It is quite fine." Sirius replied, as he pulled out from his uncle. "Although quite different from England as well."

"He has been doing magnificently." Regulus supplied. "Never have I seen someone adjust so soon. It seems as though he was born for Paris."

"Well, I am sure he would be doing quite well." Uncle Alphard patted Sirius' arm. "He has shown many potential since a young child."

"What has brought you to Paris, uncle?" Regulus asked. "You haven't even told us you were to visit."

"Sudden matters, really." Uncle Alphard replied. "Just thought I would stop by and invite you."

"Invite us?" Regulus seemed quite surprised in a pleasing way. "Where?"

"You see," Uncle Alphard started with a wide smile. "I have built a new mansion at Cannes. It is not big, yet quite a pleasant place. Now, I believe that my good nephews have the rightful right to pay me a visit before anyone else does."

"Cannes?" Regulus seemed gleeful. "That would be by the sea, no?"

"Absolutely." Uncle Alphard replied. "And I assure you, they have wonderful beaches." he winked.

"Of course we shall pay a visit!" Regulus replied enthusiastically. "I need a vacation, and Sirius needs to lose his pale skin."

"I am not pale." Sirius started to argue.

"Yes you are, son." Uncle Alphard replied. "But then again, you are not to blame. The weather in England would make a Nigerian pale."

"Then when shall we visit?" Regulus interrupted. "I wish to go before the winter starts."

"Although there is much time before winter, I understand how much you like the beach, my dear nephew." Uncle Alphard started. "Perhaps you shall follow me to Cannes when I leave Paris a week later."

"What of your vineyard?" Sirius asked. "I am sure it is the busiest season of the year."

"I have left it in good hands." Uncle Alphard announced proudly. "They shall deliver me the wine after they are done. Besides, I am far too old to harvest and make the wine myself."

"Excellent." Regulus said, grinning. "I believe we all do need quite a vacation, don't you think?" he turned to Sirius.

"Yes." Sirius decided a vacation was worth his recent efforts. "I believe so. We have been spending the whole summer in Paris. Perhaps we deserve something more refreshing."

* * *

"Father has met Mr. Gorland." Mrs. Lupin announced at the dinner table. 

"So soon?" Remus asked, truly surprised. "I believe he was to visit Germany to meet his friend?"

"No," Mrs. Lupin replied, as he helped herself to a bit of wine, which was quite unusual for her. "He had gone to London, where Mr. Gorland is currently living."

"I see." Remus thought that he really should pay more attention to other people's dwellings. "Has he sent a letter?"

"Yes, he has." Mrs. Lupin seemed glad. "And he has fetching news as well."

"Does he?" Remus could not be less interested in the matter, but he asked anyway. "What news does he have for us?"

"You shall see when he returns a week later." Mrs. Lupin said, with a teasing voice. "I am sure you would be grateful as well."

"Let us hope so." Remus replied, not really caring of what surprise he was to have. He had a letter to reply himself, which was waiting upstairs, and he did not intend to delay any more.

* * *

"Cannes?" Pengi repeated with surprise. "A week later?" 

"Yes," Regulus replied as he tried to make out the nose of the pope. "Is that not fascinating?"

"Of course it is fascinating!" Pengi replied enthusiastically. "Sirius here deserves a good break. He's been working all summer, poor lad."

"I might as well go and improve my French." Sirius replied, coughing as Regulus blew away the debris and powder. "Have you opened the window?" he asked to his concentrating brother.

"Yes," Regulus replied distracted. "But the pope has an odd nose, and I can't help but continually change the form."

"Lime is good for you, Sirius." Pengi said, laughing.

"I differ." Sirius replied, as he examined the pope's nose as well. "He does have the most peculiar nose."

"Now," Pengi interrupted. "When shall you be returning from Cannes?"

"We will probably spend the whole winter there." Regulus replied. "Good beaches."

"And good inspiration for me." Sirius added. "I have never been so near a beach before. It would play a great role as an inspiration, seeing as I have not created a new piece since I arrived at France. I notice people are growing sick of my old work."

"Is that so? You never getting near a beach?" Pengi asked, round eyed. "Then you shall love Cannes. It is a truly lovely place." he sighed and leaned back on his chair. "Paris shall be missing two of the most prominent artists."

"It is not as though we shall be leaving forever, Pengi." Regulus reasoned, finally redrawing the pope's nose on the limestone. "Well, that is, atleast I am to return for sure."

"And I doubt I am to return to England as well." Sirius said with a sigh. "It seems as though dear father has announced that he shall disown me along with my return."

"He was always a stern man." Regulus said with a shrug. "Always prized prestige and reputation."

"If you were only nine when you last saw him and noticed such things of father, there is no doubt of the values he prizes." Sirius sighed, and turned to open the window a bit further.

* * *

"The weather is growing colder, Mr. Lupin." Severus said, as he left Remus' room after short examinations. "I suggest you to keep yourself warm. Do not leave the house unless necessary." 

"I understand." Remus said, as Severus was led out of his room.

Remus knew better than to leave the mansion on cold days. It had never done him any good, and now that Sirius was not here, he did not have any reason to leave the house in particular.

During the past week, his father had continuously sent rather cheerful letters, and had promised to return today.

Remus, although he did look forward to seeing his father once more and was happy that his father was in a good mood(probably due to visiting an old friend), Remus was nothing more or less than bored.

He had succeeded in finishing the Iliad and the Odyssey the second time, and now he was currently reading the Tempest, he felt no particular joy in doing so. Of course, as always, he had blamed the weather for it.

As fall was approaching rapidly, even though most days had more than desirable weather, the random down pour was quite depressing. The rain was no longer warm and pleasant as it had been in summer, but was cold and scalding, leaving a person to feel unpleasant and exhausted.

Remus stood up. He would have to prepare to greet his father.

* * *

As Sirius stepped down the stairs to board the carriage waiting outside, he bumped into Alastor Moody, the detective who had, fairly recently, lost an eye while hunting down a serial killer. 

Sirius dropped his briefcase, as he collided with Moody, and nearly toppled down the stairs.

"Constant vigilance, boy." Moody growled as he proceeded up the stairs without a second glance.

"Yes, sir." Sirius mumbled as he picked up his brief case, and continued down.

"Sirius!" Regulus shouted, as he helped the coachmen load their luggage. "Hurry up! Only if we hurry shall we manage to arrive tonight."

Sirius nodded as he boarded the carriage.

"Briefcase, son?" Uncle Alphard asked, after Sirius sat across him.

"Yes, uncle." Sirius replied, not sure if he should explain the use of it.

"Well, what is it for?" Regulus asked as he stepped in the carriage and closed the door. He himself was carrying a sketchbook and charcoal.

"In case I am to be inspired to create a new piece." Sirius replied in an exaggerated tone, opening the briefcase to reveal parchment, ink and quill. "And you?"

"Same reason." Regulus replied. "Only, I need to do nothing more than be inspired and copy what I see." he grinned.

"And I am to sleep for the remaining trip, I suppose." Uncle Alphard replied, as he leaned back comfortably. "Artists..." he mumbled. "..can't stand a chance without moving their fingers or spinning their heads."

* * *

Remus felt a bit uncomfortable and unstable as he sat in his room, trying to continue his read. 

His father had returned nearly an hour ago, and ever since, he had taken Mrs. Lupin to their room to disgust 'important matters.'

The last time they had discussed a single matter for such a long time was when they had decided to move into the mansion they were currently living in.

He shot back into reality, as he heard the door of his parent's room open, his father talk to the servant, and footsteps that followed to his room. He managed to pretend to be absorbed with his book by the time there was a nock on his door.

"Master Lupin wishes to see you, Master Remus." the servant announced.

Remus nodded curtly, and feeling slightly cold, he got up from his chair and walked to his parent's room, which had an open door waiting for him.

"You wished to see me, father?" he asked calmly as he entered the room.

"Remus." Mr. Lupin seemed as though he was about to combust from joy. "Close the door and do take a seat."

Remus obeyed, first closing the door and then sitting across from his mother, who was sitting, and his father, who was standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Both of them seemed more delightful than ever. What exactly had they been discussing? Have they decided to gift Remus with a baby sibling?

"Remus," Mr. Lupin started. "you understand that I have paid a visit to my dear friend Mr. Gorland?"

"Yes, father." Remus replied, slight bewildered of how Mr. Gorland was related to his parent's happiness. Had he promised to give them half his property?

"Well, I have been fortunate to have acquaintance with his dear family." Mr. Lupin continued.

"I see." Remus did not believe this would result as pleasing news to him. Did they plan to make him study law as Mr. Gorland and his relatives did?

"Yes." Mr. Lupin continued. "When I had met his family, I had been lucky to also meet his beloved children."

Remus could feel his face drown of color. This could not be. His mother had promised him to not mention nor consider further of this matter. They had always kept their promises. This was impossible. Or was it that his mother did not consider her own very words as a promise?

"I have been fortunate to be introduced to their eldest daughter, Ms. Harriet Gorland." Mr. Lupin continued as Remus did not respond, and Remus noticed that his parents had broken their promise.

"She is a fine young lady." Mr. Lupin started, smiling. "She has a very serene, kind personality, has great intellect and is graceful in every act she does."

"I see." Remus replied with a short nod. He may just be getting over his head. His parents may be just introducing him to a young lady to befriend. Afterall, he was the one to always tell Sirius that he jumped to conclusions to often.

"I have never seen such a perfect young lady in my life." Mr. Lupin said.

"That is why," Mrs. Lupin continued. "we wish you to marry her, Remus."

Remus stared at his mother. She was the one to promise to stop and forcing marriage on him, but now she was to ask him to marry a young lady, whom he has never heard nor seen before?

"We realized that, there are reasons why you may have refused the ladies we have introduced you in the past." Mr. Lupin said with a thoughtful look. "They all had their fallacies. Most of them were far from perfect, and we know how cautious you are in choosing the best.

"However, this young lady is perfect. I have seen her for nearly a week, and she has no faults that you can possibly despise. Also, she has everything a young man like yourself would value; looks, wealth, intellect, artistic talents, all of them."

"You cannot possibly refuse her." Mrs. Lupin added with a smile.

Remus was speechless. His parents, one of the few people he trusted, were about to force him into marriage. He was about to go through arranged marriage, something he had never dreamed of, something he had only learned to dread in novels and plays.

"What say you, son?" Mr. Lupin asked in that familiarly cheerful tone.

Remus tried to regain his calmness. Perhaps, if he gave proper reasons, they will give up on him.

"Father, mother." He looked each of them in the eye before continuing. "Although I appreciate your concern and efforts, I cannot accept." He saw surprise and bewilderment spread on each of his parent's face.

"Why not, Remus?" Mrs. Lupin asked, surprised and hurt.

"Well, mother," Remus started. "We have never seen eachother, and I am sure she does not wish to marry someone she has never had the mere acquaintance with."

"Not to worry, my boy." Mr. Lupin said, with a relieved smile. "You two shall be seeing eachother in the near future, and I am sure both of you shall like eachother very much."

Perhaps subtility was never the key to end the war to his victory, Remus decided. Not when his current enemies were his parents.

"Father," he started, feeling the need to show that he shall never fall for any woman. "I will never love her."

"That is not something you can decide with such haste, Remus." Mrs, Lupin said. "You are bond to fall in love with such a lady."

"Mother," Remus felt panic rush through his body. "love does not necessarily come along with marriage made by mere circumstances."

"Love is not necessary in marriage." Mr. Lupin declared, clearly growing tired. "However, one does not even have the possibility of love when one does not try a relationship."

This was never going to work. Of course arranged marriage was normal for his parents. Although they may love eachother, his parents have been surrounded with arranged marriage for their entire lives. There was no use in arguing with the matter of love in a married relationship.

"I refuse to marry her." Remus declared firmly.

"You do not even know her!" Mrs. Lupin exclaimed.

"Exactly." Remus replied. "I do not even know her. Why should I marry her?"

"You shall have the chance to know her once you decide that you shall marry her." Mr. Lupin stated. "You shall marry her."

"That is mine to decide." Remus said, tired of this argument.

"That is also ours to decide as the people who have raised you." Mr. Lupin retorted. "And we say you shall marry her."

"Is there any particular reason why I should marry that particular woman?" Remus asked angrily. "There are thousands of women out there. Why must it have to be her?"

"You have denied every lady who has set foot in this house, and those women were the ones who may be appropriate for you in the very least." Mr. Lupin said. "There is no saying that you shall agree to any other woman, and Miss Gorland is absolutely perfect for even a fastidious child like you."

"However, I do not see any reason why I should marry her in the near future?" Remus asked, feeling his self shake with rage and frustration. How could they force him to marry someone?

"You do not have a promising future." Mr. Lupin answered simply.

"May I ask you to be a bit more concise of that statement?" Remus asked, angered. Yes, he did not have a job. However, they were the ones to have never made it seem necessary.

"Your health is not promising." Mrs. Lupin said quickly, as though it cause her pain to say such a thing.

Remus stared at her blankly. His health? Did they see him no more than a machine to make an heir of the Lupin family?

"If health is the reason for all this," Remus started, trying to clear his head. "I doubt that the Gorlands agree to their daughter marrying a man with ill health and become a widow at an early age." Remus stated coldly.

"That is not to worry." Mr. Lupin started with equal bitterness. "They are in need of the fortune of the Lupin family. We are in need of an heir for our family. So, you see, this marriage suits either families needs."

Remus was lost for words. He was sure he was not raised to become a mere tool for obtaining family needs. He had every right to love someone freely even if he was not left with the chance of marrying him.

"No." Remus started, anger building in him again. "You have failed to persuade me with valid reasons, and I thus refuse to marry her." he stood up and walked out of the room, feeling utterly dizzy and sick.

* * *

Yes, and the depression begins(only if I can manage to write it, that is) 

Review is love :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update :(

New term has started, and it's not as easy to update as before.

I'll try to update sooner in the furute :)

* * *

As Sirius watched the scenery pass by through the small window of the carriage, he faintly felt at ease now that he was back in the country. Perhaps he was never meant to live in such a large city as Paris. It was tiring and exhausting to meet people who cared nothing but your talents and intellect. The social gatherings were quite uncomfortable when one had the impression that he should impress these people with wit and humor.

He of course, had been successful in charming the day lights out of the Parisians, but he found it quite bemusing. They were all trying too hard to act like they were actually worth noticing, he noticed quickly, and had grown to not enjoy the gatherings. Paris, he decided, was slowly making him an anti-social.

Perhaps, he had thought at one point, if one would stay quiet as Remus during gatherings, things would be easier. He had tried that method once, and had gained nothing more than gossip and brag of others. Remus was truly a gifted listener to stand listening of such. Sirius himself could not stand listening to people stating that they were superior to one another, and left the gathering shortly.

Regulus was peering out the window every now and then, catching a piece of scenery, memorizing them and drawing them down on his sketchbook.

"What if the drawings are not as accurate?" Sirius asked at one point during his trip, just when the sun was setting and Regulus was drawing a lake full of dusk.

Regulus had laughed.

"Does it really matter?" he asked in return. "Art, as music, requires more of the personal view and feeling than that of accuracy in memorizing the scenery alone."

True it was, Sirius had not been able to compose another piece during the entire trip. Perhaps he was not a real artist. Regulus had always managed to inspire himself without someone to inspire him. Then again, getting inspired was getting help in anyway, so it seemed like he and Regulus was equal in one way or the other.

Perhaps, Sirius decided as he stopped his attempt to compose, the beach will be more inspirational. Remus had always spoken of beaches. It would be truly inspiring if he would see it, than merely hear of it. Even as he thought so, he suspected that, perhaps the beaches that Remus spoke of were charming and inspirational because he had heard of it from Remus' enthusiastic voice and rich description.

* * *

Anger, was something that Remus was not familiar with.

Anger, had always managed to ravish him of all energy and coherent thought.

Anger, however, caused him to sleep through the night after a fitful burst of tears.

Remus woke up the next morning to find himself still in the same clothes he had been wearing the last night, laying on the bed in the most random angle. He had probably crawled into it unconsciously due to pure exhaustion.

He wanted to write to Sirius of this incident of last evening, but Sirius had said that he will no longer be staying in Paris, thus will not have the same address. 'I shall write to you as soon as I arrive to my new dwelling.' he had promised. It would be no use to write to him at this point. Not when the letter would never be able to reach Sirius.

Remus nearly crawled out of the bed. He needed to be somewhere else than this place that he had used to thought and felt as he home.

* * *

The carriage was about to make a stop infront of a large mansion, that, was not as old or large as the one the Lupins occupied, but nonetheless quite beautiful.

Instead of a lake, it had a courtyard infront of it, probably, by its shining quality, was made of good quality marble.

The mansion itself did not have any vines as the Lefonte, but was clean and shining and grand, just like the Greek temples Remus had described to Sirius at one point in the past.

It was not as intricate as the Lefonte mansion, but it had beauty in the simple, clean angles and curves that formed the magnificent building.

"You are sure it is not a temple, uncle?" Sirius asked, as they passed the courtyard to stop infront of the building.

"I am fairly sure it is not." Uncle Alphard replied fully awake. "But I must, say, it does resemble the Parthenon."

"Is the beach near?" Regulus asked.

"Very near." Uncle Alphard replied. "One needs to walk less than fifteen minutes to reach it."

The carriage made a stop, and Sirius could catch a better view of the mansion.

It had a large, marble balcony that the Lefonte mansion did not have. Once up close, Sirius could see that there were engravings of languages that were not English.

"I am sure that this once was a temple." He announced, as he pointed to the engravings.

"It seems Greek, yes." Uncle Alphard replied, as the carriage door opened, and he got exited.

"We shall examine further matters after a good rest." Regulus said, as he quickly gathered his belongings.

"Of course." Sirius replied, but his head was filled of the idea to send ink prints of the engravings to Remus.

* * *

Once Remus was out of the mansion, he saw the stormy cloud ahead of him.

"An ideal day to commit the greatest sins known to men." he muttered to himself, as he clutched his cloak further towards him.

He had many places to go to, he noticed. Sirius had shown him more places in this small village than he could have ever imagined.

Without really knowing where to go, he decided to take the path his feet would lead him to.

Only once he had walked through the opening, did he notice where he was.

With a loud roar of thunder, he looked around his surroundings to find that he was walking towards the field with the cliff Sirius had led him to a few weeks before he had left.

Perhaps his subconsciousness had decided to commit suicide afterall, Remus thought bitterly.

Just then, with another thunder, cold, wet rain of autumn started to fall from the dark, grey sky. It started as a drizzle, but the rain started to become strong drops that made one hurt when it touched the skin.

In a matter of moments, while Remus pitied himself for actually choosing a place that had a clear opening and no shelter, he was wet and shivering.

Feeling horrible from the icy, hard raindrops that continued to soak him, Remus slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff.

"Do you suggest me to throw myself down the cliff?" Remus asked looking up to the skies that were dark grey just like Sirius' eyes.

There was no thunder to answer.

Remus shrugged and then shivered from the cold. He settled down on one of the stones near the cliff.

He would stay here. Hopefully, he would regain tuberculosis and the Gorlands would cancel all plans of marriage. Yes, that would be worth putting his life at risk.

Low, frightening thunder rumbled and roared through the vast, empty fields.

Remus nodded in appreciation.

* * *

"Sirius!" Regulus called.

"Yes?" Sirius put down his quill, and walked towards the window to look down at Regulus and his Uncle Alphard, who were standing outside, basking in the autumn sunlight.

"Come and join us to the beach, won't you?" Regulus asked.

"The beach you say?" Sirius leaned to the windowsill as if considering his choices. He did have to finish his letter to Remus, but he supposed that could wait. Besides, he would have more to tell Remus once he visited the beach.

"You need a nice tan for that skin, son!" Uncle Alphard called out as well. "I assure you, it won't take long."

Sirius smiled. Yes, he did need to spend some time outside.

"I shall be down in a second!" he replied with a shout, and put his unfinished letter in a drawer, in case it flew away from the wind.

He was greeted by his two relatives, once he was down in the courtyard.

"Black?" Uncle Alphard shook his head disapprovingly. "We are going to a beach, son, not a concert."

"This is all I have." Sirius reasoned.

Uncle Alphard was wearing a light brown suit, that seemed quite convenient for outdoor activities, while Regulus was wearing nothing more than a pair of brown pants and light blue shirt, stained with paint.

"You should treat yourself a wardrobe, Sirius." Regulus said, as his eyes raked through Sirius' usual black garments. "Really, a suit to the beach."

Sirius sighed and tugged off his black overcoat, dark grey waist coat and silk cravat, dropping them down near his feet. Then he took off his silk hat, pair of gloves, and unbuttoned his shirt until his chest was revealed slightly. A very familiar and comfortable outfit it was, and he started to wonder why he hadn't bothered to dress like this earlier.

Both Uncle Alphard and Regulus smiled.

"Very good progress, Black." Uncle Alphard said, as he clapped his hands.

"And fast." Regulus added. "Now, do you wish to bring those up to the mansion or shall we proceed to the beach?"

"The beach, if you please." Sirius replied, taking a step forward from his pile of garments. "I doubt that anyone would take them, and even if someone does, I have a closet full identical ones."

"Remind us to stop by a clothing store, would you, son?" Uncle Alphard asked, as they headed to the small path that led straight to the beach.

* * *

Remus woke up, and blinked in confusion.

He felt warm and cozy, far from what he felt when he had been clinging to the very last of his consciousness.

He tried to look around, but his could not manage to turn his stiffened neck. Wincing from the pain, he blinked several more times to clear out his blurred vision.

"Remus?" A familiar, feminine voice.

Remus groaned and closed his eyes. How in the name of god did he end up in the mansion again?

"Mr. Lupin," he could hear his mother calling his father. "Remus is awake."

He heard footsteps that grew louder, but pretended to have fallen asleep once more.

He could imagine the questioning look on his father, when Mrs. Lupin spoke in a confused voice once more.

"He had been awake." and then she sighed. "Perhaps...perhaps he really does not want this marriage. Perhaps, we should..."

Remus had to restrain himself from nodding in agreement. Maybe he should have not pretended to sleep again. Then again, they would not being discussing this is he was awake at the moment.

"No." Mr. Lupin cut her off. "No matter how much he wishes not to hold this marriage, we must make him. It is for his own good."

"It is not for his own good if he decides to commit suicide." Mrs. Lupin whined. "He was found near a cliff, Mr. Lupin! A cliff! He probably fainted before he could take a step forward. Poor thing." she pushed out the strands from Remus' face and Remus had to try hard not to flinch.

"I am sure he just wanted some fresh air." Mr. Lupin pushed on. "He shall learn to love her, I am sure."

"What if he does not?" Mrs. Lupin asked in a pleading tone. "Perhaps we should let him find his true love, and let him marry her then."

Mr. Lupin snorted.

"What if that love of his life turns out to be a poor girl, a maid, or even a prostitute? That will do no good for any of us! It shall spoil our reputation and bring us to separate from eachother." he sighed. "It is best to make him learn to love a fine woman, than to allow him to love anyone."

"What if he never learns to love Miss Gorland, and then falls in love with one of the woman you mentioned?" Mrs. Lupin retorted. "If so, if he decides to be unfaithful and love another woman, what will become of us then?"

"If he is married, he shall restrain himself from doing so, out of responsibility if not out of love." Mr. Lupin replied curtly. "Remus is not as rash and irresponsible to be unfaithful to his wife when he knows that he is to put the fate of his family's reputation at stake."

Mrs. Lupin sighed.

"I suppose so." she said, as she got up. "He shall need some rest. We should leave him alone and bring Dr. Snape soon."

Remus knew that his father nodded at that, and heard them both leave.

He had to restrain himself very hard from weeping, and when tears were no longer possible to withstand, he regretted not having had shed them in the storm where he could conceal his tears along with the pouring rain, which was, at one point beautiful, but was now nothing but cold and merciless.

* * *

"I wonder what the weather is like in England." Sirius said, as he threw his head back to look up at the skies that spread wide over the shores. There was not a spot of white, and only blue with seagulls.

"Probably rainy, I suppose." Regulus replied, as he dug up the seashell next to him. "It seems to always rain in England."

"Yes." Sirius said, as he swept his hands through the white sand beneath him. "I suppose I might as well enjoy the weather while I am here."

"You miss him, do you not?" Regulus asked, quietly, so that their uncle would not hear.

"Of course." Sirius replied, still gazing up at the skies. France seemed a much better place for such a person with ill health as Remus to stay.

"Why do you not ask him to come to France?" Regulus asked, removing the sand from the seashell and getting up to wash it in the waves.

"I doubt he will be able to resist the trip." Sirius replied, finally looking at his brother. "He has once told me that he grows sea sick when sailing."

"But it is not that long a trip." Regulus reasoned, as he returned and seated himself on a large stone that was covered of barnacle and starfish. "Surely he could manage."

Sirius did not reply, and continued to stare at the shores that continually formed waves of white and blue once more. He doubted that Remus could stand the salty scent and capricious and often violent waves.

"Besides," Regulus started, as he tried to pick up a starfish. "once he is here, you could do whatever you wish with him. France is a much freer country than England." he looked at his brother, who still looked at nothing but the sea, and perhaps the horizon beyond.

"Perhaps." Sirius said after a while, long after Regulus had given up receiving a reply and had returned to tugging at the starfish. "Perhaps."

* * *

Remus lay long on his bed, feeling a headache form. Perhaps it would have been wiser to jump off the cliff rather than getting an evasive disease.

His mother seemed terribly worried of him. Perhaps she had seen the possibility of him committing suicide, and fearing it to happen. His father, on the other hand, had started to show strictness he had never before shown to Remus nor his mother. He was, undoubtedly, determined to make this marriage come true. It seemed as though there was no possibility left for Remus to be able to avoid this marriage with Harriet Gorland.

Lying on the bed, facing the marble ceiling, Remus thought of running away to France. Of course, his parents would not easily agree to the idea, and Remus himself knew he would be seasick if he attempted to travel in sea. However, if he could meet Sirius, Remus supposed that seasick was another petty matter that could be ignored. Afterall, he had once dared to follow his father to China at a very young age. Compared to the distance to China, France was no longer than a carriage ride from one town to another.

Yes, perhaps he could run off to France and stay with his lover, Remus thought as he felt fog taking over his thoughts once more. Maybe.

* * *

Startled, Sirius woke up. 

Trying to recover from the shocking dream, he lay still on his back, listening to the unfamiliar soft winds and tides from outside his window.

Perhaps something he had always feared was becoming a reality now. Perhaps it is no longer a nightmare he feared he would face, but a reality that he would now fear while facing.

But then again, it was only a dream. A dream. And dreams are meant to be only dreams and nothing more.

* * *

Remus awoke from the nock on his door.

Moaning slightly from the pain in his neck, he decided that it would be best to ignore whoever this was.

Remus waited patiently for the knocking to seize, and the visitor to retreat, but the knocking only grew louder, and was soon accompanied by a familiar cool voice.

"Mr. Lupin," Severus Snape called from outside the room, still knocking on the door with more force as the minutes passed. "I know you are awake, and even if you are not, I am not intending to leave without having seen you first."

Slightly annoyed, Remus shouted a wary permission to enter.

"Mr. Lupin." Severus said as he entered the room with quick strides and walked into the room. "I have been informed of the mishap of you striding in the storm?"

"I see you have been informed with the most accurate knowledge existing as always, Dr. Snape." Remus replied, deciding that he did not want to make everything any easier for the doctor.

"Yes." Severus replied as he pulled a chair next to Remus' bed. "I would suggest you to be a bit more grateful, for not many parents succeed to acknowledge every incident their children come over."

"I do not need to be lectured to show respect for my parents." Remus snapped, feeling irritation build inside him once more.

Severus looked at Remus for a moment, clearly surprised, but continued to examine him in a stoic expression.

"I doubt that you shall be able to avoid a relapse this time, sir." Severus finally said once he had finished examining Remus' throat.

"You shall be surprised that I had expected that." Remus muttered bitterly.

"Yes." Severus replied, packing his belongings. "I suggest that you give way to your sarcasm and try and regain more common sense, Mr. Lupin. You seem to have no reason nowadays."

"I fail to see reason why seeing reason is actually necessary under these circumstances." Remus replied lightly, glaring at Snape. He knew perfectly well what was bothering Remus these days.

"If it is Mr. Black that is causing your change in attitude, I am afraid that I cannot help you in any way." Severus said coolly, as he got up. "However," he started. "perhaps you could suggest to your parents that you visit an area with more pleasant weather conditions before you wed, seeing as you will be needing it."

Remus stared at the doctor. What was he saying?

"Are you suggesting a vacation?" he asked.

"Precisely." Severus continued. "I hear that Cannes is having very pleasant weather conditions nowadays. Your illness shall surely recover to some extent once you leave England for a short while."

* * *

"Jean!" Sirius called as the servant walked out of the mansion with a small package of letters and paper work.

"Yez, monsieur?" he asked as Sirius hurried down the stairs to follow up with him.

"You are setting out to send those letters are you not?" Sirius asked as he fumbled inside his pockets.

"Yez, monsieur." Jean replied. "Shall I get zomething for you?"

"No, that is not necessary." Sirius waved off the offer as he finally found his letter and pulled it out. "However, I wish you to take this letter with you as well."

"Ov gourse, monsieur." the servant took the letter and bowed obediently before heading back to where he had first intended to go.

Still trying to relieve himself from the night before, Sirius shook his head before he head to the sea shore.

* * *

Sirius had found that the sea was soothing in many different ways from the fields and cliffs and forests he had explored in England.

He had also found that it was better to explore and travel the shores with no other company.

Having already made a habit of removing his shoes once he stepped into the white sand that was often washed by the clear clean waves, he turned a curve to the shores to find an unfamiliar ship standing near the waters.

Confusion and surprise taking over, he decided it was best to leave, but the ship seemed oddly familiar to abandon so easily and simply.

"Well, I don't give a fiddlers fart about where ya need to go!" Heavy Irish accent rung through the beaches.

So these people were obviously British.

Sirius quietly approached the ship, and saw a familiar head. A bit too familiar for him to find disturbing or frightening.

"James?" he nearly whispered to himself as he hurried up to his friend who was lowering his head by the second.

It shot up like a joker from a box as the other boy heard his friend's voice, and turned faster than a ballerina on stage.

"Mate!" James Potter shouted in an odd tone of relief and gladness as he turned back to the heavy Irish man who was eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

"Turns out I don't need another ride, old man!" he shouted in a half mocking tone, and patted him on the stomach. "Loose the weight."

To Sirius' horror, the Irish turned possibly fatter and a strange color of purple, but James seemed to have not noticed as he turned to Sirius and ran quickly towards him.

"That total berk was shouting at me for continually changing destinations." James muttered under his breath, and Sirius noticed that he had also earned a slightly Irish pronunciation and intonation. "I visited England before I came here. Peter told me that you had left for Paris, but I didn't expect to find you here. I suggested to sail to Paris, and that's why their upset with me."

Sirius stared at his friend.

"What?" James asked incredulously. "You think it's such a mad idea as well?"

"No." Sirius shook his head, and felt like slapping himself. "Have you had the chance to meet your fiancé?"

James' face lightened immediately.

"Absolutely!" he grinned madly, and Sirius could have sworn that there was food stuck between his teeth. "She has officially promised to marry me within the next month!"

Now, this was some good news he had heard from the original company he kept.

"Congratulations, James." he said, as he clapped his friend on the back. "But please do tell me that you had been more presentable than now when you had proposed."

"Of course I had been!" James frowned. "Really, you people do not understand the scarcity of water while sailing in the sea for more than two months."

"Is there any other pleasant news from England?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Ah." James exclaimed, eyes widening in remembrance.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, slightly anxious.

"Sirius," James turned to his friend abruptly. "Have you had the chance to tell Mr. Lupin that you had moved to Cannes?"

"No," Sirius replied, slightly taken aback and worried. "I have the letter ready in my room back at the mansion, but I have not sent it yet. Is there anything wrong?"

"Sirius, you can choose between these two choices." James started in a very serious tone that made Sirius tense. "You can either hear the news from me, or you can contact Mr. Lupin at once, tell him where you are, and wait for his answer."

"I..." Sirius was perplexed. For some reason he could not remember if he had sent the letter or not. "Is he ill? Is it that?"

"No." James replied grimly. "You would wish it to be that."

"Then what..." Sirius stopped speaking. "No..."

"I am sorry." James said, truly sounding apologetic and sympathetic.

"No." Sirius shook his head. "You do not know what I am thinking of!"

"May I openly repeat your thoughts?" James asked in the same serious voice.

Sirius stared at his friend.

"Does it involve marriage?" James asked carefully.

"Are you to say I am thinking of the truth that is yet to be told to me?" Sirius asked, feeling blood drain from his face, and leave a chilling sense in his face and body.

James nodded solemnly.

"Snape has told me that Mr. Lupin has arranged a marriage for young Mr. Remus Lupin." James started.

"And how is it that Snape knows?" Sirius snapped.

"He is Mr. Lupins' personal doctor. What do you expect?" James asked, staring at Sirius as if scolding his daft nature.

"And what has Snape been doing with Remus?" Sirius asked. "Unless Remus is ill again, which I doubt.."

"It seems he attempted to either flee or commit suicide." James cut in. "He was found near a cliff in a storm. That is how Snape was able to see him once he was retrieved to the mansion."

Sirius had never felt so week in the knees ever in his life. He doubted that a toddler would feel weaker than he was now.

"I..." words did not seem to be able to form from his mouth. What he had feared had come true. He felt helpless and useless, and he scolded his stupidity and naivety that Remus would remain forever his and only his.

"I must go and finish my letter." he managed, and tried to focus his sight, but saw nothing but pale blue blurs.

* * *

"Where is my letter?!" Sirius half shouted as he rummaged through his desk and drawers. "Damn!"

"I thought you had asked Jean to send your letter." Regulus supplied carefully after entering the room and exchanging grave looks with James.

"I..." Sirius stopped his actions of throwing his scores, quills, ink bottles, and spare parchment everywhere. "Damn.." he whispered as he sank down to the floor, hands clutching his head.

"He may not have been able to send it yet." Regulus started in a hopeful tone.

"And even if he has, what is the problem?" James asked carefully. "You could always just write another one."

Sirius stood up, and turned away from his brother and best friend.

"I..." his voice cracked. "I have to go to England."

"No you cannot!" Regulus protested. "Be reasonable Sirius."

"I am being very reasonable, thank you!" Sirius shouted.

"Then I doubt your idea of reason!" Regulus shouted in response. "What are you to do even if you do go back to England? What can you do to stop anything from happening?"

"Then is there any use of me staying here in the utmost useless way?" Sirius asked, evidently trying to restrain himself from throwing the furniture in his room.

"You wait." Regulus replied. "Wait and get his reply. Then you will be able to perhaps atleast help him."

"Wait?" Sirius asked in an oddly calm voice. Mad laughter tinted the edge of his voice. "Why not suggest I wait for eternity and wait for a day when I can finally announce our love as any other lover in this world?" his voice grew louder by the end, and he sent a stone ornament flying through the window. There was the loud shatter of glass.

"Mate," James started hesitantly. "your brother is right. You should wait for him to reply, and then you should plan your next action."

Sirius stared at James for a moment, then his brother, and then the whole of his room. His eyes glinted with madness and anguish.

"Go get the ornament back up to my room." he ordered quietly as he sank into his chair. Perhaps swallowing something heavy would get rid of this alien emptiness in him.

* * *

"Master Remus," a servant entered the room. "Master Lupin wishes you to prepare for the Gorlands."

Remus turned to stare at the servant.

"And when are they to arrive?" he asked quietly yet bitterly.

"Possibly tomorrow noon, sir." the servant replied faithfully.

"And why must I prepare when I am to not expect them until next noon?" Remus questioned sharply.

"For you might as well get out of bed and make yourself presentable, that is why." a stern voice replied from behind.

Mr. Lupin stood there, shadows under his eyes, and unshaved.

"Might as well get yourself a good shave." Mr. Lupin suggested, as he turned away from the door.

"And I suggest you to get yourself a fine shave, father." Remus murmured bitterly. He thought as an afterthought, that his life may be easier if the barber accidentally let the razor slip from his hands while giving either himself or his father a shave. He shook his head violently to get rid of the idea soon after.

* * *

"I wonder if this stone would be able to choke me." Sirius murmured as he fiddled with the stone ornament, watching it shine in the candle light.

"Don't you even dare, Sirius." Regulus said in a warning tone.

"It will not get you killed." James replied, distracted the string of his night shirt. "Although it would taste quite horrid."

Sirius put down the stone, and leaned back into his chair.

"Would he have received my letter by now?" he asked in a wondering tone.

"Possibly." James replied. "Perhaps he will receive it tonight."

"Were the seas tamed?" Sirius asked.

"Tamer than a lamb." James replied. "I think I will get some sleep now." he announced.

"Good night, James." Regulus called from behind the easel.

"Good night, Regulus." James replied and stood there as if waiting for something.

Sirius did not wish James a good night sleep, and James left.

Sirius doubted that he would be getting any good night sleep as well.

* * *

They're all going mad!

...Sorry.

I know this isn't the ideal chapter, but thanks for reading anyway :)

I promise to write better next time.

Review is love :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hi:D

Sorry for the late update. My middle exams just ended.

I'm dying to start posting new stories I wrote, so I think I'll be updating sooner;)

Thank you to everyone who reads! and better, who reviews for the fic.

* * *

A large carriage entered the gates of the mansion and stopped infront of the Lupins

A large carriage entered the gates of the mansion and stopped in front of the three Lupins.

"Is it not a fine carriage?" Mrs. Lupin asked timidly as her son seemed as thought he would both faint and snort at the same time.

"Yes." Remus replied both surprisingly calmly and coldly. "I fail to see why they need another family member, seeing as they already have too much."

Mr. Lupin let out a sigh, and approached the carriage.

The carriage door flung open, and the first to appear from it was a man about the age of Mr. Lupin. He had dark brown hair that was streaked with grey, with a rather long nose. He let out a warm smile as he saw his old friend ready to greet him.

"Lupin!" Mr, Gorland called merrily as he strode up to Mr. Lupin, extending a hand.

"Gorland." Mr. Lupin replied as he took the hand to shake. "And your family?"

"In the carriage of course!" Mr. Gorland replied as he went back to the carriage to help his wife out of the carriage.

Mrs. Gorland had silver hair that seemed silver, not grey. She had a rather long face, and a shorter nose to his husband's, Remus noted. She gave a small smile as she stepped out of the carriage.

"You've already met my wife." Mr. Gorland said as the two Gorlands stood in front of the Lupins.

"But you have not met mine." Mr. Lupin said, as he pulled Mrs. Lupin closer. "Gorland, this is Margaret, my wife, who is Mrs. Lupin to you, Gorland. Mrs. Gorland, you may address my wife in a way that both suits you."

Everyone except Remus laughed.

"And most importantly, we have our daughters and your son to introduce." Mr. Gorland said, as he led his daughters out of the carriage.

The first girl that came out was evidently the eldest, leaving her to be Remus' future wife.

She had soft blond hair, and large green eyes that shone as if she had just shed tears. She seemed no healthier than Remus himself, having a very skinny frame and pale skin.

"This is Miss Harriet Gorland, my eldest daughter." Mr. Gorland introduced the girl to the Lupins. "Harriet, this is Mr. Lupin-you've met him-, Mrs. Lupin and Mr. Remus Lupin."

Harriet Gorland gave Remus a small sad smile that somehow reminded Remus of the dead. Now that she stood right in front of him, Remus noticed that she was very short in height as well.

The rest of the Gorlands were all the daughters of Mr. and Mrs. Gorland. Six in total, including Harriet.

All were blond, and each were quite distinctive looking with little or no beauty.

The second was named Emily, a girl with a rather long face as her mother's, the third, Joanne, a girl who had her hair tied in a tight bun that Remus swore was far larger than her face. The forth was named Allison, she had so much freckles that her fair skin seemed to be dark, the fifth was Flora, a girl with the utmost boring voice despite her young age. The youngest seemed no older than ten, and was very annoying, continually asking for things that the Lupins did not have.

After a very long introduction outdoors, the eight Gorlands and three Lupins went into the mansion, all merry except the soon to be groom.

* * *

"I understand it must have been a long trip, Gorland." Mr. Lupin started as he started to have a boiled potato. "I do hope it was not too difficult for your wife and daughters."

"Actually, it was a rather pleasant trip, sir." Mrs. Gorland replied instead. "The scenery is really quite beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Mrs. Lupin replied smiling. "That is one of the key reasons why we had decided to dwell in this town."

"Yes, and the air is wonderful." Mr. Gorland started. "It would be good for Harriet."

Remus almost snickered as he picked through his eggs. So the girl must have suffered from her parents as much as himself. That was nothing hateful to know.

Mr. Lupin nodded, as he took a drink, however, he did not state that that was the reason why they had moved here in the first place as well.

"We are so glad to be able to have another family member." Mrs. Gorland said, and Remus thought that she was rather silly to mention such things at the moment.

"And so are we." Mrs. Lupin replied. "Your daughter seems so wonderful in person."

Remus almost snorted. Harriet was definitely no beauty. She actually seemed even more sickly than himself.

Mr. Lupin gave a quick look at his son, before a knock echoed through the hall, and a servant entered with a letter on a silver plate in one hand.

"Master Remus." he said as he leaned forward to place the plate in front of Remus' face.

"Thank you, Wilson." Remus replied and took the letter. He nearly cried when he saw who it was from.

"Who is it from, Remus?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"Mr. Black, mother." Remus replied, trying to conceal his scattered composure. He tucked the letter away.

"Will you not read it, Mr. Lupin?" Harriet asked with the same corpse-like smile on her face.

"No." Remus replied, not even caring if he sounded rude. "I prefer to read my letters privately."

A slight blush crept through Harriet's face, but it only made her face seem more human than it had been, and thus no one really noticed that it had happened to be a blush of embarrassment.

"Excuse me." Remus announced as he stood up from his seat. He did not wait for an answer as he hurried out of the dining room.

* * *

Remus had come down from his room once more and gave the servant a letter to send back to Sirius.

It was a wonder how he managed to compose himself enough to not allow the letter to get tear stains and also not break his own quill.

"Father." he called as he watched the Gorlands go up stairs to change for the outdoor activities his mother had planned.

"Yes, son?" Mr. Lupin asked as he turned to face his son.

"May I speak to you privately?" Remus asked politely.

Mr. Lupin nodded, suppressed a sigh and led Remus to his study.

"What is it you wish to discuss, Remus?" Mr. Lupin asked warily as he shut the door of his study.

"I wish to first apologize for everything I had done, father." Remus announced in a truly guilty voice. "I understand now that you and mother were only doing what is best for me."

Mr. Lupin blinked at the unexpected words, before recovering and silently patting Remus on the shoulder.

"I understand, Remus." he started. "I understand how you would have felt before, and I am also very sorry. However, I am glad that you have finally noticed our efforts."

"Yes." Remus replied. "I look forward to having Miss Gorland as my wife."

Mr. Lupin nodded with a smile.

"Father." Remus started.

"Yes, son?" Mr. Lupin replied.

"Would you do me a favor? As my wedding gift?" Remus asked carefully.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Lupin replied. It seemed safe to grant his son a last wish now.

"May I.." Remus gulped. "May I visit France, father?" he waited patiently for his father's answer.

"France?" Mr. Lupin asked, slightly surprised. "Why France, Remus?"

"Truth to be told, I had always wished to visit France, and since I have a good friend whom I can stay with, I wondered if I could be allowed to visit." Remus replied, hoping it all did make sense. "It would be possibly my last trip father. Seeing as I shall be wedded within the near future."

"I see." Mr. Lupin after some thought nodded. "Of course, you may are permitted to have a quick trip. Perhaps a month or so, I suppose. Travel around the country and cities. Perhaps you could start your travels next week once the Gorlands have returned to London." he gave Remus a smile.

"Thank you, father." Remus replied with a small smile as well. He left the room quietly, and headed to his own room to change for the afternoon's activities.

* * *

Sirius nervously paced around his room again and again as his brother's and friends' eyes followed him warily.

"Sirius," Regulus finally called. "Please do regain some calm."

"I am perfectly calm, thank you." Sirius snapped before halting and turning to the other two men. "Would he have received his letter?"

"Most probably, yes." Regulus replied. "He would have since it is already well past noon."

"And as I said, the tides have been tame." James added as he stood up. "Speaking of which, care for some tea?"

"No thank you." Sirius refused immediately. Tea! For god sake, how could James think of tea at the moment?

"Yes, please." Regulus replied. "But James, you do not need to get the tea. One of the servants will be serving it soon."

"I see." James said after several blinks. "I'm not very used to that."

Sirius couldn't help but smirk at that. It was his conscious' best attempt to smile.

"That is not all to surprising since you always made tea yourself, James." he said suppressing a snicker, which would have came out quite maliciously if he had not stopped it. "And I assume you would have had to fish as well during your sail."

James nodded. He was never a man to be offended when others spoke of the truth.

"Absolutely. The old bastard took advantage of my cooking and cleaning skills, and threatened to throw me overboard if I refused their orders." he grinded his teeth at the very idea.

Regulus laughed.

"Well, James, in that case I am twice as glad to inform you that you need not cook or clean ever again in this household."

James grinned at that, and seemed to consider something with quite some thought.

"Nevertheless..." he started with a slight frown. "I do make fabulous tea." he turned to both Sirius and Regulus. "I know exactly how to make tea to both Sirius and Lily pleased." he looked at Sirius for reassurance.

Sirius nodded with a half smile, half smirk.

"Allow him prepare the tea, Regulus." he said dismissive gesture. "I believe the every nerve in his body is itching for more laborious activities."

James scowled and Regulus chuckled before standing up to lead James out of the room into the kitchen.

"James, if you will." he said, turning to James before heading out. "I believe the servants will be quite outraged when they see us trying to make our own tea. They would probably riot in the idea that we are trying to ridden them of a job."

"James, you are always welcomed to take over!" Sirius shouted after the two others, which earned him an unusually loud snort.

He sat down across from the window before he started to fiddle with the drawer next to where he sat. He dared not open anything.

* * *

"Is it not a lovely day, Mr. Lupin?" Harriet Gorland asked, as he fell into step with Remus.

"Yes, certainly." Remus relied, attempting to sound politer than earlier, but failing. He decided to keep his replies short and questions scarce.

"I never believed there would be such beautiful places as this." Harriet said dreamily. It made Remus feel an odd pity that the girl had never seen a place like this before. But he soon realized he had been no better merely a year ago.

"People tend to forget or not realize these sorts of beauty while living in such a large city as London." he said. "They come to believe that nothing but dark gray and smog. They become narrow minded and self confident that they know everything only based on what little they have been allowed to explore and see." Perhaps keeping his replies short was not an easy thing to do. Especially not when he felt an odd urge to belittle this girl who tried to establish a relationship with him.

Harriet smiled slightly, but Remus doubted that the smile was of understanding or even opposing. He had learned that that was something that only Sirius often showed in his smiles towards him. Of course, there would always be a strong line of affection beneath that.

"That is very deep, Mr. Lupin." was all Harriet Gorland commented, and Remus wondered if he could possibly hate this girl even more than the arrogant and ignorant Mary Vilous, when Harriet was fairly kind and modest when compared.

Once they're conversation seemed to have seized, and they silently followed the rest of the crowd, Remus decided that Harriet was still better than Mary.

Harriet seemed quiet on first impression, and was truly silent as it turned out. Although she did make brave and silly attempts to speak to Remus at all times, Remus noticed that they were based on interest towards the young man, rather than need to speak. So, Harriet was truly interested in him. How very flattering, Remus thought bitterly. Although he could not scold the girl for her interests, he was not quite as glad for them as well. He never had wanted anyone else's interest upon him ever since he had first learned and earned Sirius' love and attention.

Nevertheless, he was relieved to find and be able to confirm that he would never fall in love with this girl. She was not the worst, and certainly not all that hateful, but she was not able to intrigue him not interest him in any way possible. She was merely another woman who was forced into marriage with him.

It would be fine to be a bit less horrid to her, seeing as she was no better a soul than he was.

Remus silently wondered if she too had a lover elsewhere, but was soon interrupted at his mother's call.

"Remus!" Mrs. Lupin cried cheerfully. Of course she would be cheerful. She would have heard everything Remus had said to Mr. Lupin earlier. If she had not been cheerful of such words, then she would never be cheerful again.

"Yes, mother?" he called, speeding up and nearly abandoning his future wife. He waited a moment for her, and could imagine the look on his parent's face.

Harriet gave him a small, grateful smile as she tried to keep up with him. She seemed to have trouble keeping up for her heart did not withstand her.

So they did have something vaguely in common, Remus mused bitterly.

* * *

"Why is his reply still not here?" Sirius demanded as he set down the book he was supposed to have been reading for everyone.

"Sirius," Regulus said in a calm voice. "Please just read."

"Or rather start to read." Uncle Alphard added quietly. His nephew was truly odd. "Whose letter are you waiting for anyway, son?"

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but James cut in.

"A very close friend from England, sir." he said, and eyed Sirius carefully. "You see, the friend of his is planning to visit Cannes in the near future, and Sirius was offering him a place to stay." he turned to look at the Black brothers for reassurance that he had just said the right thing.

"I see." Uncle Alphard said, nodding with a good humored smile. "Well, when have you sent this letter?"

"He should have received it long before now." Sirius snapped impatiently as he turned to James. "I believe you had said the tides were calm?"

"They had been!" James exclaimed a bit startled and upset.

"And it so happens to be that they are even now." Regulus added frowning a bit. "Sirius, please just continue to read."

Sirius grumbled something incoherent, which was certainly an odd sight for a fully grown man, and snapped open the book. It was a wonder how the book remained in a single piece.

The other three repressed a sigh, as Sirius began to read in the dullest voice existent.

* * *

The day had been certainly long, but not all that horrible as Remus had expected. The Gorlands were not the most terrible of people, and were actually quite kind. Thus, Remus did not feel any sort of outrage when Mrs. Gorland carefully brought up the subject of marriage after dinner. He even managed a small smile and a quick glance at Harriet, who had turned a bit pink from pale.

"Marriage?" Mr. Lupin had replied, as he put down his glass from his lips.

"That is to say," Mr. Gorland corrected after coughing a bit.

"No, no." Mrs. Lupin had interfered with an impossibly bright smile. "No need to correct yourself, Mr. Gorland. We had been planning to discuss the subject as well."

At that, the two elder Gorlands smiled warmly and Mrs. Gorland turned to her daughters to ask them to go upstairs. That is, except for Harriet Gorland, the soon to be bride and wife of Remus John Lupin.

As soon as the other Gorland girls had retreated upstairs, and Mrs. Gorland had made sure they were really upstairs, the discussion continued.

"Well you see," Mrs. Lupin started. "We were thinking of holding a wedding within the next month." And Remus had to try very hard not to frown.

"That is absolutely perfect." Mrs. Gorland replied. "We had been wishing that as well, before the winter starts." Remus felt the urge to state his promise with his father.

"Yes, before winter." Mr. Gorland nodded. Now, when men started to interfere and agree to women, that was a problem that brought Remus to panic and turn to his father.

"Yes, of course!" Mrs. Lupin exclaimed. "We shall tell the priest, and..."

Mr. Lupin broke the sentence with a soft cough. Everyone turned to him. Mrs. Lupin in the state of excitement and confusion.

"Actually," Mr. Lupin started. "I think Remus deserves a short trip before the wedding." and Remus was surprised how wide Mrs. Gorland small eyes could grow, and how disgruntled Mr. Gorland could seem, and how silly Mrs. Lupin could look.

"A trip?" Mrs. Lupin repeated as a small frown formed between her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I believe," Mr. Lupin started. "Remus should be able to at least visit the world out of England for the last time. He will not be able to do so as often once he has a family to tend."

Mrs. Lupin seemed to want to protest, and Remus could swear he saw the words 'health' forming on her silent lips.

"That is very nice." Mr. Gorland said as he finally recovered from the shock the idea had given him.

"Yes, very nice." Mrs. Gorland nodded. "How is it that Harriet joins Mr. Lupin?"

Remus nearly screamed at those words.

"No," Mr. Lupin said crossly, and Remus felt like thanking his father a million times. "I fear that the travel will be too much for Miss Gorland. He shall be visiting the rougher parts of Europe, you see."

At that Mrs. Lupin seemed to panic.

"Mr. Lupin!" she screamed. "What of his health?"

"He shall be fine." Mr. Lupin said nonchalantly, waving his hand. "It will only improve his health."

"And independence." Mr. Gorland added, nodding. "I see where you are heading, Lupin old friend."

"Absolutely." Mr. Lupin smiled. "Thus, I believe that the wedding shall wait until winter."

"Pity." Mrs. Gorland said with a small sigh. "Autumn seemed very appropriate."

"I assure you, I shall marry Miss Gorland as soon as I return from my trip." Remus blurted out in the most honest voice possible. He turned to look at Harriet for a split second, but could not manage to look long as he felt relief and joy spread through him.

"Yes, you shall." Mr. Lupin said warmly as he got up. "Well, I believe that is enough for today. I shall be sending Remus to his trip within the week."

* * *

Sirius ran through the past letters exchanged between him and Remus before he heard rushed footsteps from his window.

He stood up instantly to see what the commotion was.

A horseman, who seemed to have no mercy for the horse as he kicked and whipped as he rushed through the gates of the mansion. Well, that was a good thing for Sirius, as soon as Sirius noticed why the horseman was in a hurry.

And the sound of horse running and horseman shouting seized. Sirius ran down the stairs.

* * *

It was the sound of thuds and shattering glass that brought James and Regulus up to Sirius' room.

"What in the name of god is going on?" Regulus demanded, as he watched Sirius wiping blood off his hand. "What have you been doing?"

Sirius turned to stare at his brother and friend for a moment longer than necessary, and both were disturbed of how empty those grey pupils seemed.

"What is it?" James asked, his voice oddly hushed.

Sirius held out the letter to James, which was surprisingly stainless.

James took it and began to read with Regulus watching over this shoulder.

"It says, he would ask his father." Regulus said with a small frown.

"And that's all." James finished as he looked up to his friend. "Why is this a problem?"

"He hasn't asked yet." Sirius replied in a ridiculously obvious tone.

He earned two staring glares at that.

"Mate, you are just mental." James ventured bravely.

"And I could not agree more." Regulus nodded irritably. "Is this not enough?"

"Is it supposed to be enough?" Sirius asked coldly. "Get me a quill."

"You have one." James reasoned.

"In the past few minutes, yes," Sirius replied. "I used to have a very well functioning quill."

"You are hopeless." Regulus sighed as he turned to leave the room.

"Should I get you some ointment?" James asked, as he decided to leave as well.

Sirius nodded, and waved his hand so that blood scattered on the surrounding floor and furniture.

* * *

Yes, I'm sorry for the boring chapter, and the slightly(or very) odd/maddened characters:D

Still, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Hi :D

Sorry for the late update. I know I promised to update sooner, but I've been moving, and things were really out of hand.

Okay, so before anyone starts reading, I need to tell you something.

This chapter is…hmm…rated R or more.

It's my first rated R or higher scene, and it's ridiculous for even myself to read, but yes, it's rated.

So, that's why I changed the story rating to M rated.

I trust you all that if you aren't of age, you know what's best for you.

Enjoy reading, and I love reviews, so keep that in mind ;)

* * *

"A trip to France sounds most exciting." Harriet said, as she turned her horse.

"I would hope it would be." Remus replied, much more politely than he had in the past few days.

"And you shall be leaving once our family returns to London?" Evidently, Harriet felt much comfortable with the kinder Remus.

"It seems as though that is the current plan." Remus nodded.

"Then would I be seeing you after..?" Harriet asked, and Remus felt irritated for a split second.

"Two weeks." He replied, trying to not show his irritation. It was really quite irritating that his father had shortened his trip to two weeks, but to have Harriet asking was making him test his own patience.

"I see." Harriet smiled. The Gorlands were pleased by the fact that Remus' trip had shortened. "Then I shall see you after two weeks."

"Yes," he did not show his irritation when he felt oddly as though Harriet was emphasizing the fact. "Most certainly, yes."

* * *

"And he has announced that he shall be visiting me next week. He shall be leaving on Friday." Sirius announced jovially for the first time in weeks.

"That is very nice, son." Uncle Alphard said with a smile. He was actually relieved that the letter Sirius' friend sent this time did not contain anything that would make his nephew destructive. Perhaps he should keep a good eye on Sirius once the friend arrived; he would not want a murder case to happen.

"Wonderful." Regulus nodded, grinning as well.

"Finally." James stretched as well.

Sirius smiled, but darkness spread through his face at the very same time.

It was true that Sirius did seem darker these days; he always seemed wary, irritated, and quite literally mad. That had made Uncle Alphard concerned for his health. It seemed like he was possibly coming down with tuberculosis, that is, that is before he received the good news now.

"I shall write back to him immediately!" Sirius announced before he headed upstairs to his room.

* * *

The visit of the Gorlands passed surprisingly quickly. Remus did not feel miserable during the entire week, and he did stay in good terms with his family and his future wife as well as her family. Of course, he knew that his looking forward to the visit was all that made him stay in a proper mental state.

Sirius had proven to be more than expectant, and also, somewhat desperate. The last letter Remus had received from him was full of incoherent scribbles that were words if seen properly, and there were also much more corrections but still more mistakes than ever.

Now, tomorrow, Remus would be leaving for France. For Cannes, where Sirius had promised to be waiting for him.

"Remus!" Mrs. Lupin called. "They are leaving!"

Remus got up from his seat, feeling surprisedly light, and headed down stairs.

The large family of the Gorlands were lined up in front of the carriage. Mr, Lupin was shaking hands with Mr. Gorland, and the rest were just standing there, looking expectantly at Remus.

Feeling embarrassed, Remus turned to Mrs. Gorland, and said farewell to her first.

Then he turned to Harriet, pecked her hand, and then said farewell to the rest of the family.

"I do hope you have a safe trip, Mr. Lupin." Harriet said quietly, a slight blush forming once more.

Remus smiled and nodded.

"Yes," Mrs. Gorland added. "And we hope to see you safe and well after a short time, Mr. Lupin." she smiled a warm smile, and Remus had no choice but to return it.

The Gorlands left shortly after a number of farewells and bon voyages.

* * *

"He is to leave tomorrow." Sirius said suddenly after several minutes of immobile silence while sitting in front of the piano for the first time in weeks.

"We know, Sirius." Regulus replied distractedly as he went through pages of pictures and sketches of the past.

"Do you think I should prepare?" Sirius asked almost sounding mindless.

James turned to Sirius after finishing his letter to Lily.

"Probably." he said, after taking a glimpse at his friend. "You look dreadful these days."

"Yes," Regulus agreed. "As if you have just escaped from prison."

"I would never go to prison." Sirius retorted, and then fell silent once more.

* * *

It was quite a long night, as Remus was awake until the first streak of sunlight hit the surface of his window.

Strangely enough, Remus was less than tired, and on the contrary, quite energetic. After all, he was about to meet his long separated lover for the first time in months.

Seeing that there was no longer a reason to continue to lye down, he rose from his bed and began to get dressed.

He could not explain why he dressed in his best clothes when he was about to take a ship, but he reasoned that Sirius always deserved the best of him.

He felt oddly constraint in the chest, and found it hard to breath for a moment. He was about to meet his lover within the next few hours, and he did not feel appropriate at all. He wondered if he would ever feel like this on his wedding day.

* * *

Sirius woke up from a sudden thought; he would not take Remus back to the mansion immediately. It would be too much after months of separation. He needed privacy that would and should be undisturbed.

Why, he did not know, but he had an odd suspicion that things would grow out of hand at some point in their reunion. He had forgotten how Remus had tasted, and was longing it more than ever. And that was, probably what he feared and reasoned as the need of privacy.

* * *

Right after having had a final examination from Severus Snape, Remus left the mansion and headed to where the ship was to be waiting or to arrive.

It did not take long for him to arrive at the harbor after having said goodbye to his parents, and it was only still nine o'clock in the morning.

"When do you expect to arrive at Cannes?" was the first thing he asked the captain as he boarded the ship.

"Seeing as we have tamed tides today, sir," the captain had replied with a pipe in his mouth. "probably by the morning of the day after tomorrow."

"Would there be any possibility of arriving any earlier?" Remus asked.

"No," the captain replied. "I doubt that, sir."

Remus nodded and headed to the small room where he was to stay for the night.

* * *

Sirius got up in the middle of the night.

Remus couldn't have possibly arrived already.

He lay back down, trying to remember his dream that was quite surprisingly pleasant.

* * *

The trip had been quite quick and convenient, Remus decided. Luckily enough, he did not feel sick as he used to as a child, and had managed the trip safely to Cannes.

Of course, he had had not sleep at all, and was feeling quite tired today.

His whole body jerked when he felt the ship shake from the sand and pebbles under the shallow waters.

* * *

Sirius promptly got dressed in shaking hands, and rushed out of the mansion without a second word to anyone. And he had had no breakfast.

He ran to the harbor where Regulus had instructed him to go, and nearly tripped several times from the earthy surface, and slightly salty windy air.

He was about to meet Remus, his Remus, and he was feeling oddly breathless every moment he reached the harbor, and saw a large ship, which might have just arrived, waiting for him. He doubted it had anything to do with running all the way to the harbor.

* * *

"Where shall we put the luggage, sir?" one of the sailors asked Remus, who was taking in large gulps of air from the sudden nausea. The sudden halt of the ship had surprising effects on him, and he was truly suffering from them.

"Please," he started, turning to point at the dock. "just put them down over there..." his last words were most incoherent, as he saw a familiar figure standing not far away from where he was pointing.

"Sorry, sir?" the sailor boy asked once more.

"Over there..." Remus murmured distractedly as he squinted his eyes to get a better sight, as if to make sure it was who he had been missing for the past long months.

It was.

Before anyone could stop him, Remus half stumbling past his luggage, the boy and a group of bulky men and rowdy women.

The figure grew larger and cleared an bleary all at the same time.

Sirius was standing right there, paralyzed and looking at Remus as if he had seen nothing before.

As Remus ran he kept one mental note; he shall give no reason for anyone to suspect him and Sirius.

He came to a slow halt about a foot away from Sirius.

Evidently Sirius was thinking about the same thing.

He gave Remus a very shaky smile that could break into either a grin or a sob, and held out a hand.

Remus took it and they shook hands, and said nothing else.

"It has been quite a while." Remus started bravely, trying to suppress whatever was about to happen to his vocal cords.

Sirius nodded, and he broke into a grin with shaking pupils.

"Where is your luggage?" he asked, not letting go of Remus' hand.

"I.." Remus took the chance to take his hand out of Sirius' as he pointed towards the boat where the boy was. "Over there."

Sirius nodded once more, and went up to the boy to tell him to bring the luggage to the mansion he was dwelling in.

"Come now," he said, as he guided Remus to the busy streets near the dock.

"Where are we heading?" Remus asked vaguely, as Sirius led him farther through the crowd and stores.

"The inn." Sirius replied, as he pushed through a group of men and women.

"The inn?" Remus repeated blankly. Why would Sirius be heading to the inn?

"Yes, the inn." Sirius replied. "The mansion in deprived of privacy." he added as if he had just read Remus' mind.

* * *

Remus felt no need to reply, and followed quietly.

It was only when they actually reached an inn, an old quiet and empty place, and was led to the room upstairs that it seemed as though they finally had enough privacy.

Sirius said something to the inn keeper in French, which Remus was sure that he would have understood if he had been paying enough attention. Why would Sirius had brought him to an inn?

Remus was only interrupted by his thoughts when he heard Sirius clear his throat.

Remus turned around to face a Sirius who seemed very nervous and out of place. He had never seen Sirius like that before, and it was oddly comforting nonetheless.

It was odd how neither seemed to not know the appropriate thing to say, if there were something dubbed appropriate between them.

"I see your French has improved." Remus blurted out, and questioned himself on what sort of a question that was to have for a long separated lover.

"Actually, I only speak just enough so that I have no difficulties in survival." Sirius replied equally distracted and dumb.

"If considering the fact that you had trouble saying 'bonjour', that is quite a noticeable improvement, Sirius." Remus replied, sitting down on the bed and hoping that his words did not sound too insulting.

Sirius let out a shaky, and nervous chuckle, before shuffling his feet several times.

Remus watched with equal nervousness and hoped that his headache from the trip would soon subside.

Silence fell once more, and neither seemed to be able to bring up the courage to speak first.

'"Is your marriage something decided for sure?" Sirius suddenly asked, as Remus was mesmerized in picking the thread from the sheets.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked, surprised from the sudden question.

"Your marriage." Sirius repeated, and his face was oddly constricted. "With Ms. Whomever." he waved a hand as if to prove that he did not think it at all important.

"Ms. Harriet Gorland." Remus corrected, not sure if he should actually be correcting such matters.

"Yes, Ms. Gorland." Sirius replied, sounding odd. He was obviously uncomfortable, and with difficulties was trying to show that he was at the least interested.

Remus sighed at the thought.

"And why does that matter to me?" Sirius suddenly spoke. "It is not as though I am to be marrying her."

"Of course not." Remus replied, oddly anxious. "You have every right to call her anything you please."

"Including an arse." Sirius added bitterly.

Remus did not reply, and decided to stay silent.

"And I also deserve to call her a horrid hag." Sirius said, oddly sounding like an five yeat old.

"Sirius..."

"And I also deserve to call her a hideous whore and everything else." Sirius pressed on with finality.

"Sirius, please." Remus tried once more. "Don't..."

"I thought you had just given me permission and reassurance that I may call her whatever I please?" Sirius retorted harshly.

Remus sighed once more. Sirius never felt this difficult, and it wasn't a good idea to give Sirius assurance to call Harriet whichever way he liked.

"If you call her those names, Sirius, I cannot help but feel the want to call her the same." Remus replied warily. "And I daresay that is not the ideal thing to do, especially when you are to marry a certain lady."

"Why must you marry her?" Sirius shot at Remus.

"You know perfectly well why, Sirius." Remus replied, trying to stay as patient as possible. "And I would have thought that my letters have given you more than enough reasons."

"I need you to recite them in front of me, right now." Sirius retorted, looking at Remus, straight in the eye. He had an oddly manic expression in his eyes. "I need you to look straight into my eyes and then tell me what you had said in your letters."

"Sirius..."

"Now!" Sirius shouted, and then the maniac look in his eyes suddenly vanished and was replaced by fright and regret. "Remus...I.."

Remus shook his head, and looked straight into Sirius stormy grey eyes, that seemed everything but anything that they used to show. It was as though a storm would actually start soon.

"I never chose to marry her, and I never want to marry her even now, but, as we both know, that is far beyond my choice, and nothing else can be done at the moment. The only solution is that one of us dies, but that is also not a possibility, for death is something beyond our choice, and thus I am to marry her." Remus stopped to take a quick breath. "Which is, once again, against my will."

Sirius gaped at his lover for a long time.

"I understand that it was longer in the letter," Remus started, slightly irritated. "but I fail to recall every word I said, for I was feeling quite miserable at that time. And I believe it is far more difficult to write of such things than read." he fixed Sirius with a solid look.

Sirius seemed as though he wanted to speak, and opened his mouth as if words would just slip through his lips. But when they proved not, he closed them once more, and fixed Remus with an equally solid look, but this time with subsided storms.

"I notice that this would sound ridiculous," Sirius starts after a moment. "but would you forget me if you did get married?"

Remus blinks several times before asking, "And what do you exactly mean by 'forgetting' you?"

"Everything the word itself means." Sirius replies.

"No." Remus replies, a bit bemused. "How could you think of asking such a question?"

"I fail to see why it is such an outrageous thing to inquire." Sirius replies also sounding a bit annoyed. "Will you have children?"

Remus looks at Sirius for few moments before answering.

"Sirius, that is the exact reason for this marriage. For a heir." he continues to look at Sirius for a moment, and fears what would come next as he watches.

Sirius turns an odd shade of pale blue, and he seems as though he may faint right there and possibly never get up. His eyes are hollow, as if the passion and everything else he had has just been drained of him, which leaves him to seem lost.

"You...children..?" he mutters dumbstruck, as he turns away to face the window.

"Sirius, please," Remus begs. "that is the point to this marriage. Both of our families are expecting an heir, and that is why they have agreed so suddenly to this as well."

Silence falls between them. Not that comfortable silence that would have fallen once in the past, but the awkward, tense, solid silence that one can practically touch if they reach out.

"But I am your lover." Sirius chokes out, still not turning around. "I should have been your first and last."

Yes, Remus inwardly agrees. Sirius should have been everything to him, and would have been if not for certain circumstances.

However, he finds him self saying only the very last part of his mind.

"Some things cannot always end as one wishes."

Sirius turns to face Remus, the storm alive once more, yet still wasted and hollow.

"And you plan to give everything to your wife, is that it?" he asks, in a mocking voice. "For she is your precious wife, who will bear your children? For I am nothing but a phase to you?"

"Sirius..." Remus cuts in. "You do not know what you are saying..."

"I know exactly what I am saying." Sirius shouts. "I even know what is going on inside your mind. Have I said anything incorrect so far?"

"Yes," Remus replies sharply. "and Harriet means so little to me, that I would rather die than to marry her and have her bear my children. And I am becoming very tired of informing you of this every few seconds."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Sirius' hands are shaking as though they want to grab hold of something and just throw it across the room. "That your love and everything for me is true as you say it, and just allow you to accept your faith, and accept mine as well?"

"If you have any other option, please do enlighten me." Remus says, equally angered, but does not shout as Sirius does. It's comparably quiet, but anyone could catch the anger in his voice.

Sirius stares at Remus, this time with eyes like an unpredictable storm. Or eyes that resemble the skies right before a violent, yet unpredictable storm. Remus vaguely wonders how anyone's eyes can change so often and so suddenly. Maybe he missed the slight moments the changes occurred, but nonetheless, it is all fascinating.

"I wish you would not marry her." Sirius finally states.

"I wish that I would not have to marry her either." Remus replies, not taking his eyes off the stormy ones that became predictable by the moment. He felt that he could almost see the grey swirl and change everything.

"Then why marry her?" Sirius asks, this time eyes forming the irrational look within. "Run away with me, as we had thought of the last time I went to Moscow."

"The last time that idea had occurred, we both knew why it was not possible." Remus replies. "If anything has changed from then, it is that not only does our reputation shatter, but so does the Gorlands' as well."

"I have already stated that I do not care for my reputation." Sirius points out. "And I certainly do not care for that woman's or her family's reputation."

"Yet I do." Remus states with some force. "Her family is my fathers and I do not wish to destroy their reputation."

"And we come back to the conclusion that you care so very much for that girl you are to be married to." Sirius says, exasperated and mocking. "Do tell me, Mr. Lupin, are you sure you do not wish to marry her? For by what I gather, you seem to be caring for more of her reputation than for both our happiness."

"I fail to see how we would be happy when our happiness has caused pain to others." Remus stares at Sirius. "And I refuse to answer the question before that, for I have already said it too much, and further repeating it would drive me mad."

Sirius eyes return to the unpredictable storm they were a moment ago, as he sighs deeply and comes closer to sit on a chair closer to the bed Remus is still sitting on.

"And I thought that after what we went through, things would turn out fine." Sirius says, tilting his head backwards to stare at the ceiling. "I see now that that was only a hardship that was nothing compared to this, and certainly not the end of it. Obviously that was not the actual problem that we must have faced."

Remus nodded, understanding what Sirius was saying despite the fact that Sirius was failing to make coherent sense.

It was true that people like themselves would have faced this problem they were facing first. What both had faced earlier was merely anything that could happened to any couple despite sexuality, yet this problem that lay right in front of them was the ultimate problem all people as them would face first and foremost.

"And to think that I would lose you from illness and then a woman." Sirius let out a hollow laugh. "How pitiful could that be?"

"You would never lose me from the later." Remus replied. "Never."

"I would never be able to have you either." Sirius said, looking at Remus with the slightly calmer, yet strangely dangerous grey. "And you would never be mine completely."

"I would." Remus replied, now slowly understanding what may make them both less miserable of this matter of possessing one another. "If you were willing."

Sirius stared at Remus, and Remus stared right back.

"Would you?" Sirius asked quietly and carefully.

Remus tried to smile at the sudden timidness Sirius revealed. "Nothing seems to be stopping us."

"If this is your way of trying to make me feel better...if you are only planning to do it out of pity.."

"And why exactly would I feel pity for you?" Remus cut in. "If I felt pity for anyone, that would be myself and never you, Sirius. And no, this is not my way of trying to make you feel better."

Sirius nodded a bit uncertainly, and stood up from his chair, looking around as if not sure of how to start.

Remus waited patiently, and decided to prepare himself in the meantime. His insides were squirming with uncertainty and nervousness, and he was not sure of what to expect at the slightest.

Sirius walked closer to Remus, still not sure of what to do, and equally nervous and unsure.

Deciding that it would be wiser for himself to do something for a change, Remus bent his neck to look above and face Sirius.

And as if finally understanding what to do, Sirius bent over to kiss Remus.

It was strange to be kissing once more after such a long time, but it was strangely familiar as well.

It took a moment for both to readjust to one another, and then the kiss turned into something desperate as it had been so many times.

Remus smiled to himself as he finally felt that Sirius was becoming more comfortable with the old sensations, and vaguely acknowledged himself being pushed down onto the old bed.

It was a stranger feeling to have something so soft underneath, and something warm and hard above, and also so strange to not feel as though death was coming near even though it became difficult to breathe.

When limits came, and they could no longer remain attached, both pulled away, and Remus felt air both enter and escape him at the same time. He never got to think anything else though, as Sirius placed his lips once more on his lips before digging into the elegant curve of Remus' neck.

Remus gasped as he felt the familiar nudge on his neck as Sirius inhaled the scent of Remus and the sea and clean garment and soap. He nearly felt relieved as he smelled nothing more than the familiar scent of his lover. Even the scent of slight illness and tiredness was welcome at this moment.

"Sirius," Remus managed as Sirius started to kiss and suck on his collar bone, which had little flesh, but was nonetheless something Sirius wished to taste dearly.

"Yes?" Sirius asked, as he dragged out the shirt from Remus' trousers and placed his hands under cool clothe and hot skin.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, and he himself was certain that he was about to ask whether he smelled horrible from the trip, but Remus said nothing and merely grabbed onto Sirius as he felt sudden coolness meet his chest, and something brush some part of his body he was sure he knew, but could not understand at that moment.

Sirius felt Remus' nipples harden like pebbles under his touch and felt the desperate need to ridden the shirt that was still placed between them. Removing his hands from under Remus' shirt, and earning a slight whimper, Sirius fumbled with the shirt buttons that seemed ever so annoying for the first time in his life.

Remus snorted from beneath as he saw Sirius frown as a particularly unevenly shaped button refused to slip from the button hole.

Frustrated in so many ways, Sirius hushed Remus with a hard kiss that felt more like an abrupt bump, and decided that he would just buy Remus a new shirt later and spoil this one.

Remus saw about half a dozen of buttons fly out in random, and vaguely felt one hit his hand, but couldn't care less at the moment, as he felt something hot and soft and wet latch onto his left chest.

Sirius felt Remus' back arch up and he enjoyed the sensation as Remus' legs brushed up onto his hips. He brushed his tongue slowly over the hard, pink bump, and sucked on it hard. Remus' half wince, half gasp was all he needed to continue downwards sliding his tongue up against Remus' side and ribs, so slowly and carefully that he could feel every single rib under his tongue.

Remus shivered as every single path that Sirius left cooled and left an empty feeling. He needed more of everything Sirius had given him, and sighed in pleasure as he felt another warm trace cool down.

Sirius nudged apart Remus' legs, and were now bent, forming an angle. He had no idea what he was about to do, and how exactly he was about to do it, but something told him that he would do something that neither would regret.

He bit lightly down onto the soft sides of Remus, and Remus gasped and squirmed and arched under him, tightening his grasp on the sheets beneath.

"Sirius.." Remus breathed out, as if breathing had become fat too difficult to be natural any longer. "Sirius, please..."

Those words that were not even a sentence, made Sirius feel the sudden heat raise in his entire body, and he discarded his own shirt, feeling the need to feel even slightly cool air. He found that the air was warmer than he remembered.

He slid up, making their chests collide, and kissed Remus on the mouth once more, this time passionate and even more rushed than it had been.

Remus felt his legs part beyond his own will, and felt something heavy and hard meet his thigh. He had an odd feeling that that may come in use within a short time.

As Sirius undid Remus' trousers, and tried to think of the next move, he couldn't help but think that he may do something wrong. He had an idea of how things were supposed to work, but he doubted that it would be pleasant for Remus. He knew that it would be for himself, but whether it would be for his lover was beyond him.

"Remus..." he managed, mind spinning as he saw for the first time how Remus exactly looked at the moment. Ever so composed, quiet, and beautiful Remus was underneath him, and looked nothing close to composed and calm. Sirius vaguely remembered the day he first saw Remus looking a disheveled, but this was far beyond that moment. He felt like he could kill anyone for the man or boy, or who was somewhere in between.

Remus looked right back at him, eyes darker than usual, and dazed.

"Yes?"

Sirius swallowed. "What if it hurts?" Sirius asked, carefully, and was surprised in how young he sounded.

Remus seemed to try and consider.

"It may hurt." Sirius started. "I would never know how much, but it would."

"As long as you know what you are doing, Sirius," Remus replied after what felt like quite a while. "and you are sure of what to do to not kill me, I don't think I mind."

Sirius couldn't understand how Remus could trust him so much, but decided that there was no choice but to trust himself as well.

He pulled down Remus' trousers and found softer, whiter, much more vulnerable skin underneath. To think of harming such skin and body was enough to make Sirius promise himself to be careful in doing anything with Remus.

Remus watched as Sirius undid his own trousers, and then bent down to graze his lips on Remus' thigh. Remus squirmed in the pleasant tickling sense.

It was then that Sirius noticed that they were unprepared indeed. There was no way, he thought as he looked at himself, that this was going to get anywhere near to where it was supposed to go.

Unsure if this would work, Sirius wet his fingers with saliva which seemed to have suddenly dried out, and looked down to Remus once more, trying to read his expression.

"Sirius, you never hesitate." Remus smiled, and that was all the reassurance Sirius needed.

"If it does cause any pain," Sirius started, before he searched for the entrance. "please tell me."

"I will." Remus nodded, and gasped as something foreign intruded him.

It was painful to have something stuck in some place Remus was positive he had never seen for himself, but it wasn't unbearable compared to some diseases he had had.

"Does it hurt?" Sirius asked, anxious and nervous.

Remus shook his head.

"Fine. Not at all."

"I can tell you are lying, Remus." Sirius said, pushing another finger inside. "You never were an accomplished liar."

Remus winced as another finger entered and started to widen him. He clutched tighter onto the sheets that were far too wet and wrinkled.

"Remus.." Sirius said, pulling out the fingers he had put in and leaving Remus feeling incredibly empty and exposed. "You can always hold onto me."

And with that, holding Remus by the waist and raising him slightly, Sirius pushed into him.

Remus' view blanked with pain that he had never felt before, and his arms automatically reached up to clutch onto Sirius.

"Remus.." Sirius breathed out. "Does it hurt too much?"

Remus shook his head. Silence was a way to be a better lier, and he was sure it wouldn't be only a lie after some time.

Lowering them both so that Remus once again had the soft bed on his back, Sirius slowly pushed in further, until Remus gasped out.

"Remus?" Sirius panted.

"No, fine." Remus managed. "Continue."

Sirius was not sure at all if obedience was the best idea, but he obeyed nonetheless and slowly pulled out to push further into Remus.

"Ah." Remus let out a sound that could have become a scream. "Sirius.."

"Should I stop?" Sirius asked in mid motion. He had feared this to happen.

"No," Remus shook his head violently, holding Sirius tighter. "no, please, continue."

Minding to be more gentle, Sirius pulled out slower once again, and then pushed in more gently. Sirius could tell Remus felt less pain this time, but nonetheless painful as Remus' body was still tense, and his grip did not loosen on Sirius.

Remus felt like his back would break into half as Sirius repeated the same motion over and over again, and he was pushed into the bed even further.

Sirius' thrusts speeded up, and Remus was sure it wasn't all voluntary, but it hurt nonetheless. He felt his eyes let out heat and sting, and he closed his eyes tightly.

Sirius felt that his consciousness was starting to vanish as he felt sensation and ecstasy take over. He had the mind to be gentle, but couldn't help but thrust in harder and faster that he did before.

It was after a particularly hard thrust and after sharp pain that Remus started to feel pleasure, and soon felt enough pleasure to be able to ignore the pain that did not vanish. Yet he did not let loose of Sirius.

After another couple of thrusts, Sirius felt Remus shake violently, and his jaw move against his elbow, as if he were opening his mouth to say something. Sirius wished nothing more than to see Remus' face, but Remus did not let go of him, and only buried his face further into Sirius.

It didn't take long for Sirius to follow Remus, and he let go of Remus, who whimpered softly as he was completely lowered into the bed, and who turned away the moment they parted.

Feeling his heart suddenly thud, Sirius tried to look at Remus.

"Remus?" he called carefully. "Remus? Did I..."

"No." Remus shook his head. "I..no, Sirius. I enjoyed it."

"Remus," Sirius placed a hand on Remus' shoulder with red marks. "look at me."

Sirius saw Remus nod slightly and bury his face briefly into the pillow, and realized that Remus was crying.

"Remus!" Sirius tried to turn Remus towards him, but Remus having realized that Sirius found him crying, tried not to budge.

It took Sirius quite a struggle to actually turn Remus to face him.

With slightly red, teary eyes, Remus looked grudgingly looked at Sirius, who was in utter horror and guilt.

"Remus," Sirius found himself whispering. "Did it hurt that much?"

"No." Remus replied, too simply to be truth.

"You are lying." Sirius replied, touching the side of Remus' face. It was hot and wet from either tears or sweat, or both.

"Yes, it did hurt," Remus replied, giving in. "but as I told you earlier, I did enjoy it."

"Then why are you crying?" Sirius asked, feeling foolish a moment later when he noticed that the answer was obvious.

"I..." Remus seemed to decide to deny or not, but nodded in the end. "I have already given you the reason."

Not knowing what to do, and knowing exactly how selfish he had been, Sirius held Remus close.

"I am so sorry," he muttered against wet, darker hair. "I should have been more gentle."

"If you had," Remus replied, laughter building in his voice, which Sirius could not identify as true laughter or false. "I am sure you would have died of frustration."

"Perhaps," Sirius said. "yet it would not have caused you as much pain."

Remus laughed, and Sirius was sure this was real laughter. "I doubt that it would have been less painful even if you had been more gentle. Having something inside oneself is just painful itself."

"You must be regretting ever doing it with me." Sirius said, feeling horrible.

"No." Remus shook his head in denial. "I told you already that I did enjoy it."

"At what point did you actually enjoy it?" Sirius asked, still feeling guilty.

"I cannot say, but I do recall that at some point pain came second to pleasure." Remus replied truthfully.

Sirius sighed in guilt and relief and uncertainty.

"Perhaps you haven't enjoyed it as much as you would have expected?" Remus asked, running a hand through Sirius' hair.

"Excuse me?" Sirius pulled back to stare into Remus in disbelief. "Remus..how could...you have no idea. How could you dare to say that when you know exactly how I felt.."

Remus laughed.

"I take that as denial, and that, yes, you did enjoy it."

"Exactly." Sirius confirmed, and kissed Remus on the forehead before lying on his back.

Remus followed, and then lay on his side almost immediately, after wincing.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, anxious.

"Nothing." Remus replied, trying to make himself comfortable and thinking of a way to change the subject.

Silence fell between them once more, and Remus wished that they had probably doing what they had been doing, just to get ignore the heavy atmosphere if not get rid of the silence itself.

"When do you leave?" Sirius suddenly asked out of silence.

"Pardon me?" Remus asked, breaking out of his own silence.

"When do you leave to England, for your..." Sirius waved a hand to suggest the unspoken words.

"Not long after." Remus replied, wishing that he would have been allowed more time.

"I see." Sirius nodded, and that was all to bring them back to fully remember and acknowledge everything they had been forgetting for a short while.

* * *

And that was the end of the most terrible rated scene existant in history!

So, yeah, I know. I'm ashamed myself. Writing such a horrible scene and losing young readers :(

But I couldn't help myself!

I promise you, I will never be writing such a scene for this story again. You can trust me on that, and...hmmm...the story still hasn't ended haha.

It's going to take quite a while, and I've already reached a hundred and three pages for this fic. I think it'll probably be about a hundred and seventy when I finish. Dunno, though.

So, please please please review :D I have no idea what is keeping me going these days, but I think it's the few reviews I do get.

See you all in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay :)

So, this will be a short chapter...

Well, it's not because of the quick update, but it's because I have to send Remus back to England in the next chapter.

Enjoy and please review :D

* * *

Sirius felt something in him impatiently bubble as he watched Remus talked animatedly with Regulus

Sirius felt something in him impatiently bubble as he watched Remus talked animatedly with Regulus.

"I never knew he had a brother until just a few weeks before he left for Paris." Remus said, smiling as he examined Regulus. He did look quite like Sirius, yet was different in so many countless ways.

"Oh, did you?" Regulus grinned and looked at Sirius, who scowled at him for no particular reason. "Well, that is really no surprise. I am sure he hasn't remembered me as well until very recently." he laughed in a good humored manner.

"Now you are insulting me, brother." Sirius said, sounding more annoyed than he meant to. "Making me a heartless beast in front of Mr. Lupin."

"Do not worry, Regulus," James said in a daring voice. "I have known your existence for quite some time."

"And I dare inform you, Regulus, that he was the one to constantly remind me of the little brat who had used to pour tea into my horn whenever we argued." Sirius mumbled, clearly displeased by the memory, but seeming amused nonetheless. "I never found why it made such odd sounds before I literally dropped it by accident and tea spilled out."

"Ah, good old times." Regulus sighed and grinned. "And as for you, James, you are truly my savior! I always feared that no one would be there to haunt Sirius instead for me."

"I shall continue to haunt him forever, and once I have my own offspring, I shall dub him as godfather and then make my child haunt him." James announced, and clapped his hands across his mouth a moment to late.

"Godfather?" Regulus blinked. "I thought you were not married yet, James?"

"Well, no." James stated grinning sheepishly. "I meant after marrying Ms. Evans and then having children."

"Which reminds me," Remus cut in. "I was informed that you are to marry Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter. I wished to congratulate you, but due to the circumstances that you had been long gone to sea once I had heard, my congratulations were delayed. Congratulations, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin." James grinned brightly.

"Which reminds me, in that matter." Sirius started with a considerate frown. "I am certain that you had stated that Ms. Evans was to marry you within.. this month. Am I wrong?"

"No, you heard correct." James replied. "That's why I am to leave to England as Mr. Lupin does."

"Ah, that would mean I shall have company while I return to England." Remus seemed pleased. "Excellent."

"Yes, very nice." Sirius agreed. "Yet, it would have been pleasant if you had mentioned this earlier, James."

"Yes, quite the surprise." Regulus nodded, seeming a bit reluctant.

"I see that I have had the honor to be informed of news that is really quite news to all of you." Remus smiled yet.

"Now, if I were a woman," Regulus said, sighing but grinning nonetheless. "this is the point where I should start weeping and announcing how I shall miss James."

"Which would not happened, seeing that you are far from one." Sirius added.

"Precisely." Regulus sighed. "Which would mean that I would have to settle for a very manly handshake and farewell."

"I feel overwhelmed with love." James grinned.

"Yes, and soon Ms. Evans shall be needing to find a way to keep you forever yours." Sirius waved a dismissive hand. "Really, the competition." he smirked, and glanced at Remus.

Remus could not identify that look of a mixture of meanings and feelings, but smiled back nonetheless.

* * *

"I must make a confession." Remus said, stepping into the cool sea water that was still cool compared to the rather warm autumn days.

"Yes?" Sirius asked, not letting go of Remus' hand and following him into the shallow waters.

"I have been to the seas before." Remus replied.

Sirius looked at Remus. He had not really expected that, because Remus seemed truly fascinated with the sea. The tides that splashed onto shores, the seagulls that flew over their heads, the long, uninterrupted horizons, warm yet cool sand beneath their feet all seemed to capture Remus' every attention, and be painted into those golden eyes that hadn't shone for a long time.

"I used to travel to the sea quite often as a child." Remus continued, ignoring Sirius' gaze. "But I fail to understand how this sea still manages to capture my soul. Or is that too dramatic?" he turned to Sirius and smiled.

Sirius smiled back, at lost of words as he saw the sea behind him reflected on Remus' eyes. Those eyes that were the colour of gold, but shone like the sun and yet priceless compared to both which they resembled.

"Perhaps it is just because I have not been to the sea for quite a while." Remus continued, turning back to face the horizon, and Sirius wished he could capture Remus to look only at him once more.

"No," Sirius replied. "It is a special sea."

"Any more legends about this part of the world, then?" Remus asked, turning back to Sirius with a amused, interested, hopeful and challenging smile. Sirius wondered if any mask Regulus would carve be able to have so many expressions at once, and he desperately wished he had a legend to tell Remus.

"No." he replied, regretfully. "However, I may be able to think of a story if you wish."

"An impromptu?" Remus asked, smiling in now only amusement and challenge.

"Perhaps." Sirius replied, feeling oddly proud and grateful as he looked at his lover.

"Well go on, then." Remus said, walking and feeling the waters wash around his ankles. He felt for a split moment that his ankles were washing away as well. "I am very expectant and hopeful at the moment, Sirius. And I rarely do feel this way, so you had better be able to entertain me thoroughly." he drove them both slightly deeper into the waters, and Sirius could feel the waters rise to his knees. He saw Remus' trousers become damp even when they were rolled up to his own knees.

"Impromptus." Sirius mused, allowing Remus to continue to hold his hand while climbing up a rock. "That would be my first literary impromptu."

"Yes, and that is why I believe it is a challenge." Remus smiled a mischievous smile that he rarely wore. "I know your literary limits, Sirius. Your eloquent tongue shall not manage to spare you this time."

"Ah, and I had hoped you would still believe me as almighty." Sirius sighed dramatically. "Really, how you shatter a man's hope, Remus."

Remus laughed. "Yes, but I know how to celebrate when one proves to be almighty as well."

"Well, if that is the case," Sirius grinned. "I shall do my best to protect your delicate ears, and furthermore prove I am almighty."

Remus merely smiled, and picked up a shell from the curve of the rock.

"Well, once upon a time, there was a mermaid." Sirius started, after clearing his throat. "Unlike popular belief, she was not Danish, but French, and she resided just underneath these waters, at the shores of Cannes. She had always dreamed of going up to land and feasting in Champagne, parties, and everything every human enjoys yet is very used to."

Sirius smirked as he saw Remus still listening, quite interested.

"One day, when she turned seventeen, since fifteen is a ridiculously young age to fall in true love, she was allowed to go above the waters, and she saw a very charming prince."

"I do believe that is plagiarism." Remus finally commented, smiling.

"Yes, but the prince still was never as charming as the man who is in these waters at the very moment." Sirius continued.

"And you have just proved yourself as not only a plagiarist, but a very arrogant one." Remus said, putting the shell into his pocket.

"Which you are so deeply in love with." Sirius grinned.

"Yes, quite a tragedy." Remus commented in a truly tragic manner, feigning a swagger.

Sirius smirked before letting out a disapproving snort, and hauled Remus into the waters.

"Sirius!" Remus screamed as he was pulled into the salty, cool sea.

Sirius smiled to himself to find Remus utterly confused and surprised enough to actually scream.

"You really are a horrid man!" Remus breathed our as he emerged from the sea. "And I thank you for proving to me that the sea is really extremely salty."

"I have another story for that." Sirius said, grinning and taking in Remus who was soaked wet, yet had shining eyes.

Sirius raised a hand to brush away the shining, water dark strands away from Remus' eyes.

He continued that until there was nothing left to brush back, and Remus smiled at him.

"And the story of why the sea is salty, Mr. Black?" Remus asked, finally breaking the silence, and Sirius' whole soul diving itself into the gold tinted sea in Remus' eyes.

"You would have been a beautiful mermaid." Sirius murmured, still not lowering his hand nor gaze. "And then your tears would have made the sea salty."

Remus smiled still, but his eyes changed ever so slightly, that Sirius could sea no longer the sea, but first himself, and then nothing.

* * *

It was just like watching through a long corridor, Sirius decided lying on his back, Remus in his arms. Just like opening a door and staring into a corridor that is so unbelievably long that you can't even notice or remember that you had opened a door.

He looked down and saw Remus, fast asleep with a slight crease between his eyebrows. He smiled and rubbed the crease away, carefully yet surely just as Remus had done with the shell he had taken from the sea.

Sirius bent over to kiss the place he had just straightened, then inhaled the scent of Remus' soft golden hair that reminded him of golden fields in autumn. It smelled of the salty seas, soft but refreshing soap, and a mixture of things Sirius just couldn't bring himself to interpret as Remus suddenly stirred.

Fearing that he had awakened Remus, Sirius took one last look at Remus' now perfectly peaceful face, and quickly blew out the single candle that remained in the dark, long lightless room.

* * *

Remus watched with a smile as Sirius started to wrestle James and both went tumbling into the sea.

"I have never seen him so happy ever since he came to France."

Remus turned around to see Regulus standing next to him.

"I had thought he would commit suicide soon. He has been miserable beyond imagination." Regulus continued, looking at James emerging from the tides and spitting water all over, then lunging to Sirius.

Remus remained silent. Perhaps he was not as surprised to learn that Sirius might have committed suicide. It almost seemed natural, based on what Sirius' room was like the first time he visited, and how he still seemed very morose and depressed at the oddest moments.

"You must be very special to him. I would never doubt that." Regulus turned to Remus with a smile.

Remus returned the smile, although he was positive it was not a smile of pride nor happiness for learning that he meant so much to another.

"You shall visit even when you marry, no?" Regulus asked, carefully and hopefully.

Remus stayed silent for a moment.

"I suppose I shall." he finally replied, and ran into the waters to join the other two before he got the chance to see Regulus grin broadly at his answer.

* * *

"It really is quite a shame that there is nothing new from the last time I saw your scores." Remus sighed, looking through the pile of scores. "Have you really not written a single piece?"

"I may have attempted to." Sirius replied, stretching before he started to write down a couple of more notes. "But I believe none of them were even decent or were never finished. When I did finally write down something that was miraculously wonderful and pure masterpiece, it always was just the tune I had composed before. Just a repetition of the same tune, and it never was an improved version as well. Which is quite a devastating situation for a young musician."

Remus fell silent, and stopped leafing through the scores to watch Sirius write down small notes as if possessed, and never even stopping to fix them.

"And that is really quite ridiculous," Sirius said, letting down his quill and gathering up the scores. "seeing that I have just finished creating an absolutely and entirely original piece." he grinned broadly at Remus. "Only with the presence of yourself."

Remus smiled, but said no more.

* * *

"And here is the wine!" Uncle Alphard announced triumphantly one day, when they were having tea, and the servant handed him a 'delivery from Bordeaux'. "Young, but excellent in its' own way. And let us try it!"

Regulus stood up from his seat.

"Shall I get the wine glasses, uncle?"

"No, no." Uncle Alphard replied, getting up himself. "I shall get them. You would never be able to find them. Jean even fails to. Sit down, and I shall bring the glasses for a drink!" he walked out of the room.

It was rather inconvenient for Sirius when Uncle Alphard was around, for it meant that he had to let go of Remus and was not allowed to show the slightest hint that may reveal their relationship. So, as soon as Uncle Alphard left the kitchen, Sirius pulled Remus to sit on his lap.

"Sirius." Remus said blushing slightly. "We have company."

"Who happen to be well aware that this is a fairly decent action as for the impossible Sirius Black." Sirius replied shamelessly as he kissed Remus lightly on the forehead.

"Really Sirius," Regulus said, amused. "I have always known you to be a very reckless risk taker, but being so bold in public…"

"Oh, let him be." James waved a hand, grinning. "As he said, Regulus, we should be grateful that he is restraining himself from doing anything more private."

"And James, you have, as always, been an excellent friend." Sirius said, holding Remus even closer to himself.

Remus understood these frequent physical contact and Sirius' need to have him near at all times as a form of desperation. Two weeks was not a long time, and it proved to be an even shorter time as every day was spent in a way they should have been spent from the start.

Sighing in a mixture of contentment and sudden oppression, Remus allowed himself to nevertheless enjoy the short moment before Uncle Alphard returned.

* * *

"I should start to create stories to share once I return." Remus said as he sat down on the bed. "Which would be total lies, but nonetheless necessary."

"Absolutely." Sirius agreed, as he pulled Remus closer. "However, it would not be a lie if you simply stated everything that happened here. I can promise you that you have seen and experienced most of which you would while traveling the whole country."

"Is that so?" Remus asked, trying to make himself more comfortable as Sirius kept his arms wrapped around him.

"Of course." Sirius replied. "Or you could simply tell them you stayed at Cannes for the whole trip, with your beloved Mr. Black."

"And what shall my dear parents say to that?" Remus snorted, running a hand through Sirius' hair. "I imagine that they shall be practically thrilled of that particular concept." he added sarcastically.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin has regained his more sarcastic self." Sirius chuckled. "That would mean that he has grown far too comfortable of my company and his surroundings."

Remus snorted softly but did not retort.

Silence fell for a moment before Sirius released Remus a bit to look him.

"Remus?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" Remus asked, trying to read Sirius' eyes, but failing. He blamed the dim candlelight.

"You shall visit even afterwards, will you not?" Sirius asked, never leaving his gaze from Remus'.

Remus looked at Sirius in silence before smiling.

"Of course I shall." he continued to stroke Sirius' dark hair. "What sort of a question is that? I thought that you had something to confess, or something a bit more serious than that."

"I do have a confession." Sirius replied, sighing in contentment. "I was actually planning to ask you to stay with me for the rest of our remaining lives, but I decided that it would have been a far more ridiculous question, and thus that is why I asked you of such that 'lacks seriousness'. Which, I may as well inform you was a question that is as serious as myself."

Remus laughed, and considered for a split second on whether he should tell Sirius that Regulus had asked the exact question that afternoon at the sea, but decided to keep it to himself.

"You would say no if I do ask you to stay with me, am I wrong?" Sirius asked, feeling and sounding much younger the moment those words escaped his mouth.

Remus looked at Sirius, and felt the arms around him tighten their hold.

Sirius regretted ever asking such a question as Remus smiled at him and said nothing else. He wasn't sure of whether the sad smile Remus wore was better or worst than a smirk of ridicule, but it certainly felt as though it was far worst.

"I cannot say."

Sirius looked at Remus in surprise from the unexpected, sudden reply.

"But I can assure you, I certainly wish I could."

For some reason, those simple words of reassurance of both so little and so many things made Sirius feel no need to say and ask of nothing more.

* * *

It's short, but I hope it was okay :)

I'll see you all in the next chapter, and as I said, review please.


End file.
